The Carrot Patch Saga
by BigKwell
Summary: My very first fanfiction series, now on this website! It begins with a burglar and ends with a bounty hunter's personal redemption.
1. Burglar, Pt 1

P R O L O G U E:

**P R O L O G U E:**

_**As it was her habit, Tokimi had taken the time to check upon the Masaki household. Her undying curiosity about these inhabitants, which her sisters Washu and Tsunami had chosen to dwell with, and her fascination with the naiesant powers of the young Tenchi, had caused her to pause in her plans. Plans known only to HER.**_

_**As she watched, a fascinating turn of events had presented themselves to her...**_

**A Carrot Patch, A Clean House & A Burglar", Pt. 1 **

**"Tenchi Muyo!" Fan Fiction **

**Written By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**'Tenchi Muyo!' and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and are the property of AIC and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own the series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction. The burglar is my creation. **

**NOTE: This fic is based on the OVA continuity, sometime after episode 13. Any resemblance to the upcoming third OVA is purely coincidental.**

"Need any help, Ryo-Ohki?" Tenchi Masaki asked.

Ryo-Ohki shook her head and answered, "Meow!" She was in her "little girl" form as she tended the quite sizeable carrot patch that she was weeding.

Tenchi responded, "That's nice. Let me know if you change your mind." Tenchi then walked off to then the rest of the vegetable garden, which were mostly carrots.

Ryo-Ohki paused to try to wipe sweat off her furry brow (she thought that she really needed a hat for this kind of work), and marveled at her handiwork. It was several months ago, when the rest of the family garden was being planted, that Tenchi suggested that Ryo-Ohki might like to cultivate a small garden of her own. Ryo-Ohki jumped on that thought, figuratively, and literally. They found a small, unused parcel of land, with plenty of sun and good drainage.

The only drawback to this parcel of land was that there was a rather large stump where an old tree used to stand. Removing this stump would have to involved getting some equipment that they couldn't afford at that moment, thanks to the huge sake bill Ryoko Hakubi had racked up, and they didn't want to bother Washu Hakubi. So the land where the stump resided wasn't used for planting. Tenchi did have to clear out the ground of weeds and rocks, and he did prepared the ground for planting with compost and peat moss. But the planting, watering, and care were all Ryo-Ohki's. And pretty soon, it will time to harvest the carrots.

It took her just a little restraint to keep her from literally diving in and devouring her handiwork too soon. No, she had to wait. But just the thought of those juicy carrots that she had worked to make possible was enough to make Ryo-Ohki's mouth water.

What distracted her thoughts was Tenchi suddenly exclaiming, "Oh-oh! I'd better get to the shrine."

Ryo-Ohki then asked "Mrow?"

Tenchi then answered, "Oh, you didn't know? I promised Grandpa that I'd watch the shrine while he's visiting some friends in Osaka. Dad has to stay in Tokyo overnight working on a huge project, so I gotta keep an eye on the shrine until Grandpa gets back."

Satisfied with the answer, Ryo-Ohki meowed and nodded her agreement.

Suddenly, Tenchi felt the grip of small, invisible fingers at his chest. Although he knew what was causing it, it still gave him quite a start. **"RYOKO!? WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!? I GOT IMPORTANT STUFF TO DO RIGHT NOW!!" **

Just then, Ryoko appeared, clutching Tenchi around his chest. "Aw Tenchi," she purred, "I just wondered if you'd come have a bath with me. I could really use the company."

Tenchi then turned around to face Ryoko. What he saw shocked him. Ryoko looked somewhat exhausted. Her clothes looked dirty, her cyan colored hair was frazzled, and her hands were chapped and wrinkled. Even more odd, Ryoko smelled like bleach and detergent **(she usually smelled like old sake)**. "Ryoko," Tenchi ventured, "are you alright? You looked as if you just cleaned a house or something?"

She answered, "Well, believe it or not, Tenchi, I did clean the entire house today. So I thought that you might join me for a bath after you are through with your chores."

Tenchi just stood there, his mouth gaping and his eyes bugged out in amazement. Ryoko...**CLEANING!?** To have her doing ANY housework chores was in itself a miracle! When he recovered enough to speak, Tenchi exclaimed, **"CLEANING!?** We're just lucky we have you doing **ANYTHING** around the house!!" He then eyed her suspiciously and asked, "You didn't bump into any of Washu's experiments or something and get your brains scrambled?"

Ryoko looked shocked and said, "Huh? What do I look like? Mihoshi? Besides, I just wanted to show you I can be a better choice for you than Ayeka." She also thought to herself, _**'Yeah, and maybe give that snotty princess a conniption from the shock.' **_

Tenchi then moved in the direction of the house and said, "Well, I'll believe it when I see it. I gotta go home to change anyway. Don't go getting any ideas, Ryoko. I'm going to the shrine, that's all!"

Ryoko just groaned her disappointment, floated over to Tenchi and whined, "Oh, what's it going to take for you to except the fact that we meant for each other?"

Tenchi answered quite sarcastically, "A lot!!"

After Tenchi was out of earshot, Ryoko muttered, "Okay Tenchi, so I'll do a lot." She then turned to Ryo-Ohki and looked at her carrot patch. "Heeeeey!" she began, "looks like harvest time will be coming very soon, Ryo-Ohki. You did a good job."

To which Ryo-Ohki nodded and answered, "Meow, meow!"

"Any chance that I might sample some of those carrots?" Ryoko asked.

The cabbit girl just gave her a dirty look, as if to say, 'Why? You didn't do anything to help me?'

Ryoko looked chagrined at this. Floating off to the onsen, she grumbled, "Hope you find a carrot with a big, woody pith."

Ryo-Ohki paid little attention to her mistress' grousing and proceeded to pick up the garden tools and to get the hose to water the carrots. Normally, when Ryo-Ohki did garden work, Sasami would find some time from her house chores to help her out. But on this day, she accompanied Ayeka and Mihoshi to the village to do some grocery shopping.

Tenchi was surprised. Considering how lazy Ryoko was, he was expecting a half-completed job when it came to the housework. But when he came in to change out of his sweaty clothes, he found a shiny and clean house. He even checked under the rugs to see if Ryoko had swept the dirt under them. There wasn't any.

_**'Boy,'**_ Tenchi thought, _**'Ryoko did go out of her way to do this. Maybe I was a little hard on her today.'**_ He did have an afterthought to check on Washu in her lab, but he quickly dismissed that thought in the event that she might find an excuse to get that 'last sample' she wanted from Tenchi. So he quickly went to his room, changed into his clean clothes, and headed to the shrine, making sure that the door was locked because he knew Ryo-Ohki had a key.

What he **DIDN'T** know at the time was, as he was ascending the long steps to the shrine, a pair of strange eyes were watching his every move.

Earlier that morning, a rather shabby individual had driven his dump of a car passed the gate that entered the Masaki home (which was diligently guarded by Azaka and Kamidake), and parked on the far end of the property under a clump of bushes. There, this individual crept inside the bushes and waited until he knew that the house was empty. He heard that an architect lived at this house and reasoned that this guy may have a lot of expensive stuff and cash lying around. Of course, this guy didn't know that, as well as the architect, his son and his father-in-law, five extremely powerful extraterrestrial women also lived at this place, and the money flow wasn't very consistent (Much of the money went to repairing the house after Ryoko and Ayeka's fights).

He avoided the dock that led to the house directly and took the long way along the shore of the lake, to the back door. He did stop and looked at the onsen floating in the air, which gave him pause to question what kind of people lived here. Dismissing the sight as a hallucination from the previous night's drinking binge and shrugging his shoulders, he proceeded to the back door. However, the door looked too solid to jimmy open. Being a typical burglar, he didn't like to work at anything that would delay his getting in quickly and getting his work done in the same manner. And he didn't like working out in the open, but the front door looked the easiest to get open. So he carefully maneuvered himself to the front door and pitifully tried to blend in with the porch.

At that moment, Ryo-Ohki was walking down the path from the garden that led to the back shed when she saw something moving from the back door to the front. Quickly and quietly, she set down the tools away from the footpath and transformed into her animal form, which offered better speed and stealth, and scampered to the edge of the front porch to get a better view. It was there that she saw the burglar get out a tire iron to try to pry open the front door. Ryo-Ohki then moved herself under the steps of the deck, closed her eyes and concentrated.

Somehow, Ryoko felt that it doesn't get any better that this. She was lying in the warm pool in the onsen, sake bottle immersed in a floating cradle to heat it gently. Yes sir, after a hard day cleaning the house, a nice soak in the bath was the just the thing. And somehow, all that hard work made this indulgence even better. Sharing this bath with Tenchi would've made it even more. 'I guess that a bath does fell better when you earn it.' Ryoko thought to herself. 'Hope this doesn't turn into a habit. I might just enjoy it.' After indulging in half the bottle of sake, she closed her eyes and relaxed in the warmth of the water.

Suddenly, Ryoko's eyes snapped open and she stood up as though she heard something. "Oh great," she grumbled, "that's all this place needs, unwanted company!"

The burglar was having a tougher time opening the door than he thought. The door looked flimsy enough, but unknown to him, a month earlier the door was damaged in one of those 'legendary' battles for Tenchi's affection. In repairing the door, Washu had used much stronger materials in the door and the frame, and now that foresight was complicating the scoundrel's efforts. It would've been much easier to break a window and enter, but he remembered the last time he did that.

It was in Tokyo two months ago which he found a modest, yet pricy-looking apartment, in which did break the window. He thought that the place was empty. It turned out not only it wasn't, but it was the home of a police officer who made a rare visit home for lunch. He barely got away from that one.

"Damn!" the cad grumbled, "How the hell am I going to get this open?"

"Why not break the lock?" a female voice piped up from behind him.

"Tried that, but the lock's too... **WHAAAAA!?**" The burglar spun around, tire iron in hand waiting to brain the source of that voice. However, he didn't see anything but an open dock. A drop of sweat appeared on the back of the crook's head. "I gotta stop drinking that cheap sake," the burglar muttered to himself, "I'm beginning to hear things!" He then turned back to his work.

"Oh, I think the cheap version's okay." It was that same voice. "Depends on where you get it."

Now the burglar was starting to sweat. Where was that voice coming from? "Who said that?" he demanded.

"Up here, dummy!" came the voice.

Doubting his sanity, the burglar looked up -- and up. And what he saw almost made him drop his tire iron. Floating in the air was possible the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Long, spiky cyan hair, golden cat's eyes, ears that seemed too big for its owner, and curves that just wouldn't quit. She was dressed in what appeared to be a red and black leotard. He would've had a chance to ask her out if he didn't noticed that she was floating. He also saw that those golden eyes looked very angry.

"If there is one thing I can't stand," Ryoko finally began, "is some amateur like you trying to break into my home. Look buddy, I'll give you a chance. Either you pack up that toy and go back the way you came and keep quiet about it or stay and I'll gladly rip you a new one. Your choice, stupid."

Showing the great universal truth that petty criminals have no brains whatsoever, the burglar grabbed the tire iron, gripped it like he was Ichiro Suzuki coming to bat and said, **"COME AND MAKE ME, SISTER!" **What he didn't expect was this sinister grin that came over Ryoko's face when he made his challenge.

"Oooooo, think you're a tough guy, eh?" she purred as a ball of energy formed in her hand, "okay…**EAT THIS!**" She wound up and threw the ball at the burglar. She was hoping to mentally curve the ball of energy into the lake at the last moment, mostly to scare the creep out of his wits. What she didn't expect that this goofball had wildly swung at the ball and hit it away from him.

From her vantage point, Ryo-Ohki had watch all this action and watched as the errant energy ball sped in the direction near the hills. What she saw caused her to cringe inwardly. The energy ball sped off, impacted and detonated in the general direction of... **HER CARROT GARDEN!!** Her eyes teared up at the thought of all that hard work... all those carrots... **BLASTED TO BITS!** It was almost too much for her to bear.

Tenchi was sweeping the grounds of the temple while this was going on. There wasn't that much ground clutter around, so cleaning up wasn't that hard. He was getting ready to clean up the shrine office when he heard the explosion near the gardens. Considering what has happened in his life this past year, he raced towards the gardens, Tenchi-ken in hand, to investigate the explosion.

Ryoko saw this and her gut churned inwardly. "Damn," she cursed under her breath, "Ryo-Ohki's going to be really mad with me now!" She then charged her energy sword and sped towards the burglar, screaming her battle cry. The burglar swung to parry the attack, only to get his tire iron sliced in two, the wrench half of the tire iron spinning upwards into the air.

"HAH!" Ryoko crowed in triumph, "Now what are you gonna..."

**KANG!**

The sliced half of tire iron had dropped squarely on her head. Ryoko immediately fell onto the dockway, everything spinning and difficult to focus. Part of this difficulty was the fact that she had consumed a half bottle of sake. She was also drooling quite a bit. This was the perfect opportunity for the burglar to get away. He thought he could push her off the dock and into the lake, then make for the front gate. Then he made another dumb decision. Maybe he could get away with just one little kiss and then...

**CRUNCH!!**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"** the burglar was screaming in pain as something was apparently biting his hand. He then saw that a brown and furry... rabbit thing... who had its teeth firmly clenched on the outside of his left hand.

Ryo-Ohki was mad. This intruder had, in a single instant, ruined months of hard work with that clumsy swing of a tire iron and now she was going to make him pay for his actions. The burglar, for his part, was dancing a lively jig that was meant to remove the critter from his hand. He then had the bright idea to use the remaining end of his tire iron to knock the varmint off him, which he accomplished with great effect.

Ryo-Ohki made a couple bounces off the deck as a well-placed klunk with the tool had caused her to release her grip. She sat there dazed as the now-angry sneak thief looked on.

**"THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO TAKE A PIECE OUTTA ME, YOU LITTLE FURBALL!!"** the burglar growled as he lifted a foot above Ryo-Ohki, which he was going to stomp on her for biting him.

It was at that moment that Ryoko, still groggy from her hit in the head, saw what was transpiring. Too unsteady to fire off a beam, she did the next best thing in such a situation... she mentally screamed, _**'RYO-OHKI!! CHANGE NOW!!'**_

The next thing the burglar knew, the furry varmint that he was going to squash to death had exploded into... something... and knocked him backwards off the dock and into the lake. He had somehow dragged himself out of the water and to the shore next to the house. He was busy coughing and trying to get the water out of his lungs when he heard a sound: **"MRRROOOOOWWWWW!"** He turned in the direction of the sound, and what he saw made him empty out his bladder. A giant ship of some sort was hovering in the air in front of the dock. And this craft was making sounds.

**"MRRRROWWWWWRRRRRROOWWWWWW!!" **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** This was definitely worse that that cop's place.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – "The Carrot Patch Saga" has a special meaning for me, mostly because it was the very first fanfiction series I had ever written (summer of 2001). Previously, it was posted on the Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction Archive, but since the site is currently down (until the owner can find a new webhost), I decided to go over my treasured series, and with a bit of editing, repost it on . So bear with me as I look over some of my entries. I'll get them posted soon.**

**Elwin B. Coldiron **

**-- **

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY/NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	2. Burglar, Pt 2

Author's notes: Many of you might have wondered why I submitted a updated version of Part 1 of my story

**A Carrot Patch, A Clean House, & A Burglar, Pt. 2**

**Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction**

**by Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and are the property of AIC and Geneon Entertainment. I do not own the series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction. The burglar is my creation.**

**This story is based on the OVA continuity, sometime after Episode 13. Any resemblance to the upcoming third OVA is purely coincidental.**

**XXX**

Ayeka Misaki Jurai, Sasami Misaki Jurai, and Mihoshi Kuramitsu were walking down the road where the Masaki house stood. All three were coming home after a busy day grocery shopping. Both Sasami and Mihoshi had generously offered to take the burden of the purchases, but Ayeka had insisted that she carry the lion's share of them. Soon, it became apparent that Ayeka was way over her head with the carry, especially after near falling out of the bus while overburdened with flour, eggs, and milk. It took a few minutes for the loads to be redistributed amongst the three, and soon they were approaching the gate, where Azaka and Kamidake stood guard.

"Welcome back Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, and Detective Mihoshi," Azaka said as the robotic Juraian guardians greeted the trio.

"Did you have a good day?" Kamidake added.

Before Sasami had a chance to answer, Ayeka said quite loudly, "No I haven't had a good day. That bus driver nearly caused me fall down, stopping so hard the way he did."

"But Ayeka, you carrying too many groceries at the time, not to mention you stood up before the bus stopped fully." Sasami said.

"She's right," Mihoshi added. "We did ask to take some of the groceries, but you said that you can do it just fine. I mean, really Ayeka, this whole competing with Ryoko thing is not healthy for you at all. Not to mention all those fights you have with her is not doing the house or Tenchi any good. Like just the other day when Ryoko volunteered to clean the house, you made this real nasty remark about... **OUCH!!**" Mihoshi's monologue is stopped in mid-sentence by a well placed kick in the shin by Ayeka.

_**'I hated to do that,'**_ Ayeka thought_**. 'Although Mihoshi can be a real scatterbrain at times, she does mean well. But I had to stop the ditz somehow so we can get these groceries in the house, then finish cleaning the house like Ryoko had promised to.'**_ She didn't truly believe that Ryoko would live up to her promise and fully expected to find the pirate lying down on her rafter, drunk out of her mind. Their conversation at the gate would have continued had it not been for a very loud explosion in the hills near the house, in the direction of the vegetable gardens.

**"OH! WHAT WAS THAT?"** Mihoshi cried out as leapt on top of Ayeka, who was still holding her share of the groceries. This little piece of action caused both girls to fall over. Fortunately, the eggs they had purchased haven't broken because of her hysterics.

**"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME AND ACT LIKE THE POLICE OFFICER THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE?"** Ayeka yelled, throwing Mihoshi off her and then getting back on her feet.

"That came from where Ryo-Ohki has her carrot patch!" Sasami said. "Oh she's going to be upset. She worked so hard on that garden," she added mournfully. Then the three heard a strange voice screaming, following with a splashing sound.

"Azaka! Kamidake! Go to where that explosion came from, then find Lord Tenchi and meet us at the house," Ayeka commanded at the guardians.

"Yes, ma'am," the two spoke in unison and vanished.

Now the three heard more screaming from that same strange voice, and they saw Ryo-Ohki in her spaceship form hovering over the lake. Something was definitely wrong here. All three girls quickly set down the groceries and set off towards the house. Mihoshi had her blaster drawn, just in case.

**XXX**

Tenchi had just came from the gardens, which were close to the shrine, and was now heading for the house. He was inspecting the damage there when he saw Ryo-Ohki and heard the screaming. Expecting the worst, he ran down the footpath. He was now in the habit of carrying Tenchi-ken with him at all time, owing to the episodes with Kagato, the masu creature, and Doctor Clay, not to mention his 'duel' with Seriyou Tennan. He hoped that he can get away with using just the sword and not have to use the Lighthawk wings this time.

As he was approaching the house, Tenchi was met by Azaka and Kamidake. "What are you two doing here?" Tenchi asked.

"Princess Ayeka ordered us here," Azaka answered

"And to fetch you," Kamidake added.

"Anything wrong at the garden?" Azaka asked.

"Nevermind, we've go to get to the house!" Tenchi said breathlessly

"Here, Lord Tenchi," Azaka said, "I'll give you a lift!"

"Thanks," Tenchi said, "that'll save a bit of energy for me." He climbed on top of Azaka, and the three floated towards the house.

**XXX**

The burglar had never seen anything like this in his life. Rather that ponder the mysteries of the events unfolding before him, he took of on the dockway towards the front gate. Ryoko was staggering to her feet when the burglar knocked her off the dock and into the water. She landed with a big splash.

The cad was halfway across the dock when he saw three figures racing towards the dock. One of them appeared to be armed. The burglar then doubled back and headed back towards the house.

Ryoko at this time had just pulled herself back onto the dock when the burglar came back, knocking her back into the lake. He then ran on the dirt path on the side of the house towards where he hid his car. It was then he saw another unbelievable sight. The two wooden pillars that had made up the gate of the property were now floating towards him. And on top of one of them was the boy from the house. Not thinking straight at this moment, he headed back towards the house when explosions of water and mud started spraying on him.

Ryo-Ohki, still in spaceship form, was blasting energy bolts at the burglar, all the time howling and yowling in rage. However, since the burglar was too close to the house, she couldn't get a direct shot, so the burglar was only getting dirty.

Tenchi, from his vantage point on top of Azaka, cringed inwardly as he saw that the intruder to his home was **NOT** a destroyer from another world, but a petty burglar. _**'Now we've got a bigger problem.' **_Tenchi thought to himself. _** 'We gotta get this guy to Washu so that she could clean out his memory of this or we're all in big trouble!' **_ Tenchi certainly didn't want this guy to relate the events of today to the world. Their house would become a media circus if he did.

**XXX**

Now feeling cornered, the burglar did the only thing left open for him at this moment. He dove through the muttons of the sliding door**, **by chance the only part of the door **NOT **strengthened by Washu.

Once inside, the burglar started looking back and forth, hoping to somehow find a place to hide. He considered going upstairs, but thought that would take too much time. Moving to the dining area, the burglar then saw a door that apparently led to a broom closet. Not thinking that this would be the first place the occupants would look **(what can I say? Petty crooks have no brains)**, the burglar opened the closet door and ran in. A brief scream, a flash of light from under the crack of the door, and all was quiet.

**XXX**

Outside the house, the whole group gathered on the dock near the front door. Ryo-Ohki had transformed back into her animal form and took her place on top of Sasami's head. For the second time, Ryoko had pulled herself out of the lake and stood coughing and trying to dry herself off. Stories were exchanged and now the group resolved to enter the house and find the burglar. As an added precaution, Azaka and Kamidake were told by Ayeka to stay outside, just in case the burglar slipped passed them.

The burglar was not on Ryo-Ohki's mind at the time. The little cabbit sitting there, mewing sadly at the thought of her destroyed carrot garden. Ryoko couldn't help but look and feel sorry about her contribution to Ryo-Ohki's misery.

"Hey, Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko started, "I don't know if this will do any good, but I'm sorry about your carrot patch. I never meant that to happen. And... I'm sorry about that 'big, woody pith' crack."

Ryo-Ohki looked in Ryoko's eyes and mind and knew that she was sincere about her apology. A small smile and a bright 'meow' had let her know that it was accepted.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened in the first place if you didn't threw that energy ball at that burglar!" Ayeka snapped.

**"HEY! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO AT THE TIME!?"** Ryoko yelled at the princess.

"Perhaps use a little restraint, not to mention thinking with a sober mind. You probably were drunk at the time, instead of cleaning the house like you promised to." Ayeka answered. She had smelled the sake on Ryoko's breath when Ryoko yelled at her.

**"WHY I OUGHTA..."** Ryoko began as a aura of energy began to glow from her hands

**"WILL YOU TWO SETTLE DOWN!! WE STILL GOTTA FIND THAT BURGLAR AND GET HIM TO WASHU!!"** Tenchi came between the two and pulled them apart.

"You're right, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said. "We'll settle this at another time, Ryoko," she said, glaring at the space pirate.

"Fine with me!" Ryoko answered, returning the glare

It was agreed that Mihoshi, who had her blaster, would enter first. Tenchi would follow, then Ryoko and Ayeka would bring up the rear. They had insisted that Sasami would stay outside with the guardians. She reluctantly agreed, but Ryo-Ohki would accompany the others.

Mihoshi entered, blaster drawn, and looked down the hallway. She signaled it was clear, and then Tenchi, with sword in hand but the blade not ignited, followed. Ayeka then crept past the broken door. It was after everyone, with the exception of Sasami, had entered the house that a loud scream was heard. Almost everyone involved jumped nearly a foot. Tenchi had his sword ignited and braced for combat. But what they found was Ryoko, who was wide-eyed and very angry.

**"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! MUD!! THAT CREEP HAD TRACKED MUD ALL OVER THE FLOOR!! AFTER I SPENT THE WHOLE DAY SWEEPING AND SCRUBBING THIS ENTIRE HOUSE, THAT JERK HAD THE NERVE TO TRACK MUD ALL OVER THE FLOOR!! OOOOOH AS SOON AS WE FIND HIM, HE'S GOING TO REGRET THE DAY HE CAME TO THIS PLACE!! I SWEAR IT!!"** Ryoko screamed, nearly tearing out her own cyan-colored hair in the process. Everyone watching Ryoko having her fit sweatdropped.

It was then that Ayeka noticed the rest of the house. With the exception to the muddy floors, the house was in exceptional shape. The windows were clean, the walls were scrubbed, and the furniture was dusted and vacuumed. All things considered, it was a very good job. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty in criticizing your work, Ryoko," Ayeka whispered. "You've done a excellent job."

"Really!?" Ayeka's reaction surprised Ryoko.

Unfortunately, Ayeka couldn't let a complement go without getting off one catty remark. "Of course, one day's excellence doesn't exactly make up for a lifetime of laziness." She followed up that crack with one of her trademark chuckles.

Ryoko simply scowled at Ayeka and grumbled, "Thanks a lot, Princess!"

"Pipe down, you two," Tenchi hissed, "or that burglar might hear you."

"Well, he's definitely heard Ryoko screaming," Ayeka whispered. "We should for any signs of a urine puddle. Perhaps he went upstairs."

"I got an idea," Mihoshi said.

"Will wonders never cease. Mihoshi's got an idea," Ryoko groaned while rolling her eyes.

Not knowing that Ryoko was being sarcastic, Mihoshi whispered, "Why don't we follow those muddy footprints. It'll be a lot easier than everyone splitting up." She was right after all, the footprints **DID** lead them in the intruder's general direction.

The four of them followed the footprints into the dining room. When they got there, they stopped. The footprints had apparently led them to the entrance of the closet... which was also the entrance to Washu's lab. There was silence for one minute when Ayeka finally asked, "Tell me, Lord Tenchi… is Washu still in her lab?"

Staring at the door, Tenchi answered, "Yeah. She was in there this morning."

Upon hearing this, Mihoshi then got all teary-eyed and said, "Oh no! What'll she do? We don't know what that fiend will do. I mean, he's so big and Washu's..." Tears began to flow from Mihoshi's eyes as she thought of what manner of horrors that Washu was enduring.

All this was observed by Ryoko, who then just look at the door and couldn't believe why everyone was so worried about. "I wouldn't feel sorry for Washu, guys. I'd feel sorry for that burglar. If I know 'Mom'," she then turned to face Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki, "and believe me, I do, she's probably got him tied up in her lab, ready to do who-knows-what to him." Ryoko then walked to the door to open it.

It was at that moment that the closet door opened, and the self-proclaimed 'greatest scientific genius in the universe' stepped out. Washu was mildly surprised by the assemblage in front of her lab door. "Oh," she began, "so you're here already. I guess that saves me the time finding all you."

"Little Washu, we need to ask you something," Tenchi began. But before he could ask, he was interrupted by a sound coming from the lab.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!! GET ME OUT OF HEREEEEEEE!!" **

"Oh him? He's fine," Washu answered. Everyone else facefaulted.

"Look everyone," Washu began, "I know what's happened, and I can assure you all this jerk is not going anywhere soon. Come inside," she said, beaconing them into her lab, "I'll show you. Oh, and Ayeka, you can tell Sasami it's safe to come inside as well."

After Sasami entered the house, the group then entered Washu's lab. There, striped to his underwear and bound by one of Washu's restraint droids – the same ones she uses whenever she wanted to examine Tenchi – was the burglar. The poor guy had a look of object panic on his face. Inwardly, Tenchi felt a pang of sympathy the burglar. Everyone else had a look of shock on their faces… all except Ryoko.

Ryoko turned to the group and said, "See? What did I tell you?"

"You know, it is so hard to find the right test subject for a project that you work so hard to accomplish," Washu started, as Ryo-Ohki leapt into her arms, "It was getting to the point that I may have to find my usual subject for this particular one," Tenchi gulped as this prospect as Washu continued, "but then this little situation developed, and the perfect test subject just happens to walk right in my door." A bright smile graced her churubish face. "Just think -- a real, live burglar -- here in my lab!"

"Uh... Washu," Tenchi began, "just… what exactly are you planning to do with him?"

"Well now that you mentioned it," Washu said, "this is my latest experiment in remedial behavior modification. If everything goes according to my hypothesis, this so-called person will be a new man." She then shot the burglar her trademark mischievous grin. "And if it doesn't," she added, "well... I can just say it was worth the trouble."

There were horrified glances all around – especially with the burglar. He had an extremely panicked look on his face. He took at Washu and said, "Look, little girl... I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Listen, you can just let me go and… we'll forget about this whole thing. Okay?"

The bright smile that was on Washu's face suddenly vanished. Her eyes closed and, while still holding Ryo-Ohki, turned away from the assemblage. When she spoke after what seemed a long time, it was with a sullen tone. "Didn't mean to hurt anyone? How dare you say such a thing. You fully intended to harm this family when you decided to break into this house. Even if all you ever stolen was the television, that could have been easily replaced. But even worse, you tried to add murder to your list." Washu seemed to clutch Ryo-Ohki tighter. "If Ryoko hadn't saw what you were about to do and had not warned Ryo-Ohki when she did..." She seemed to be trembling, as the thought of possibly losing one of her cherished family entered into her mind, "... I don't want that thought even in my mind!"

Washu then turned around and stared the burglar straight into the face, her emerald eyes flashing with almost mindless anger. **"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!!" **she screamed at him.

The burglar's eyes were in tears, think that this was going to be his last moments on Earth. Then Washu did something that scared him even more – she once more flashed her cheery smile and radiant personality and said in a cheerful voice, "So why don't you just relax, and it will be all over in about a minute."

**"OH MY GOD!!"** the burglar yelled, **"GET ME AWAY FROM THIS GRADE SCHOOL LUNATIC!!"**

"Grade school?" Washu asked. "I haven't been there for over twenty thousand years. Surely I'm way ahead of that."

**"HUH!?"** The burglar replied.

**"WASHU!! DON'T HURT HIM!!"** Tenchi pleaded. **"WE JUST NEEDED YOU TO..."** But before he could finish, Washu punched several keys on her holo-laptop and a bright glow filled the lab. All those who were present shielded their eyes as the light's intensity increased.

The burglar's own shrieks were deafening. To him, this was the end. He began thinking about how his life could have been better if he had listened to his father and taken up shrimp fishing. Even with the bright light, it felt like the entire room was spinning very rapidly. He didn't like this part, for he always had a queasy stomach. Just when he felt like he was about to puke, it felt like a great upheaval had occurred and he started faster and faster into a gradually darkening blackness, fall faster and faster until...

**"AAAUGGGHHHH!!"** the burglar sat up bolt upright from his futon. He was back in his flat in the Tokyo slums. Scattered all over the floor were empty bottles of sake. He got up and looked out the window. There, in its usual parking space, was his beater of a car. The burglar chuckled lightly - it was all a dream. But why did it feel so real? The jerk looked at the sake bottles on the floor and concluded that he should change to a better brand of drink the next time he wanted to go on a bender.

He looked around his room. There was a notice on the table near the door, telling him that his rent was two months past due, and it had to be paid up – in full – or face eviction. So reluctantly, for his head was still pounding from the hangover, the burglar got himself dressed so that he can look for an easy mark.

His first stop was the Ginza district, since it was always crowded and an easy place for a bit of purse snatching and pickpocketing. The busy streets also made escape easy; he could always disappear into the crowd.

It wasn't long before he found his first target: a businesswoman with a large purse and a briefcase, who was busy with a conversation on her cell phone. Her purse was also clutched very loosely in her other hand. As he began to make his move, the woman turned around and, from the burglar's viewpoint, her face began to change. Her black hair grew in length and changed from black to reddish-pink, her eyes from brown to green, with a girlish grin and mischief in her eyes...

**"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"** The burglar's scream caused the woman to look up and hurry away from him. The jerk could only stand there, his heart pounding as though it was going to escape his chest. Franticly, he searched around looking for another person to steal from. But all through the day, he had the same results, the same frightening face in his nightmare. As he was searching, he… and everyone else on the Ginza… failed to notice a small device hovering in mid-air and following the burglar.

**XXX**

Watching from her console in her lab, Washu smiled a satisfied smile as her behavior modification program was apparently having a positive effect. Beside her, Tenchi and Ayeka also watched, and their faces had a look of relief, knowing that he wasn't permanently harmed as a result.

"See? What did I tell you? You didn't think I was going to harm that loser?" Washu finally said. "And this way, at least he'll be on his way to, hopefully, an honest living."

"That's interesting, Little Washu," Ayeka said. "But tell us, how did you erase his memory of his experiences over here?"

"Actually, I couldn't," Washu said. "His memory of what happened here were enhanced by the scare he received by Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. To permanently remove that part would've caused serious brain damage… or even death. So I thought, why not change the context of that memory as a dream... a real **NASTY** dream. That was pretty easy, since the average human only remembers ten percent of what they dream. At least that way, I could safely remove parts of his memory that would lead him back here. And even if he ever tried to return, I even rigged the ignition system of that clunker he had hidden so that the engine would blow up and be useless. Then he'd be in a **REAL** jam."

"I don't get it, Washu," Tenchi asked, "Why did he scream at that lady like that?"

"Oh that was my remedial program at work," Washu answered. "I placed an image within his subconscious, one that would produce the greatest effect. Anytime that idiot even thinks of committing a crime, he will have a hallucination of the scariest thing he had ever experienced! It's a good program, but I don't believe that the Galaxy Police would ever use it, mostly for ethical reasons. But it might come in handy in studying how many brainwashing programs might work and figuring out cures and countermeasures for such programs."

"So, what's going to happen to this guy?" Tenchi asks as he and Ayeka quietly move for the door.

"Well, either he's going to get himself straightened out and find a real job… or he's going to starve. I'm betting on the former," Washu said, laughing her famous mad scientist laugh. "Now Tenchi..." She turns only to find the door to her lab disappearing after it closed.

"Hmmm. I really wish should get a lock for that door... one which I can only unlock," Washu mused to herself.

**XXX**

Tenchi really felt bad that he had to leave Washu's lab like that, but the thought of her getting that 'last sample' was too terrifying to behold, and Ayeka didn't like staying too long in the lab herself. The house was practically back to normal. Ryoko cursed up and down most of yesterday cleaning the dried-up mud from the floor, and was now asleep on her rafter. The door that was busted up by the burglar was repaired quickly and even the muttons were strengthened. All in all, a normal day… except for one member of the family.

Ryo-Ohki sat forlornly on the couch in her 'little girl' form. It seemed that the tears were running continuously from her eyes. Next to her, Sasami was trying to cheer her up when Tenchi and Ayeka came up to them.

"What's wrong with Ryo-Ohki, Sasami?" Ayeka asked her sister.

"She still sad about her carrot garden getting blown up, Ayeka," Sasami answered

It was then that Tenchi reacted as if remembering something, which he did. "Is that it? Well, I think I got a surprise that you might like, Ryo-Ohki," he said.

"A surprise, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asks "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see," Tenchi answered. "Why don't you come with me to the garden, Ryo-Ohki?"

The cabbit girl looked reluctant to go, fearing what she'd see.

"C'mon, you'll like it. Sasami? Why don't you and Ayeka come with me," Tenchi said. Then, as an afterthought, he turned to Ryoko and called her name.

"Y-yes, Tenchi?" she answered sleepily.

"Why don't you come with us, too?" he said. He would rather have both Ryoko **AND** Ayeka come with him than have a fight on his hands.

Ryoko nodded sleepily and floated of the rafter.

"I don't understand?" Ayeka asked. "Why did you invite her to come along. After all, she caused Ryo-Ohki's misfortune." Ryoko gave the princess a dirty look, which Ayeka returned.

"Because," Tenchi said, "she might find this to be a relief."

Both Ryoko and Ayeka found this answer very curious, and decided to put any bickering aside to find out the answer to the little mystery before them.

As the five of them walked the path, Ryo-Ohki began cringing, thinking about a big crater where her garden was. However, as the group came over the bend, Ryo-Ohki's face blossomed in one of the most beautiful smiles anyone has ever had the privilege of seeing.

Thanks to those who created all the smallest miracles in this universe… and the universe is a very **BIG** place… Ryo-Ohki's carrot garden was intact. In fact, the only casualty of the energy ball's impact was the big stump that had restricted the garden's size. It had been blown into wood chips and only a modest crater marked where the stump previously was. Of course, Ryo-Ohki could care less. She was at the moment busy dancing around, meowing happily.

"See?" Tenchi said to Ryo-Ohki, "Your garden's all right. And from the looks of it, next season you'll have an even bigger garden. Are you willing to try again, Ryo-Ohki.

Ryo-Ohki nodded happily and said, "Meow, Meow, MEOW!!"

Ryoko felt relieved and overjoyed at this sight. Ayeka smiled her gentle smile. And Sasami danced around with her furry friend. Tenchi glanced over at the garden and said, "Hey. It looks like some of the carrots are ready now. Ryo-Ohki, would you like me to pick a few?" he asked. She nodded yes.

Ryo-Ohki watch eagerly as Tenchi uprooted eight perfect carrots and trimmed their leafy tops at the base. He washed the carrots with water he had in a thoughtfully filled canteen and handed them over to her, saying, "Here you go, Ryo-Ohki. Eight carrots that you've put a lot of love into."

Her eyes were wide and teary with joy as she held the fruits of her labors, move evident since they were spared instant disintegration two days before. But then, a thoughtful look came over Ryo-Ohki's face. She turned around and gave Tenchi a carrot. Surprised, he accepted, bowing and saying his thanks. She then proceeded to give Ayeka and Sasami a carrot each, since both of them during the growing season offered their help in the growing. Both Juraian princesses thanked Ryo-Ohki promptly. There were a carrot each for Washu and Mihoshi, who also helped, but were not present. Then strongly, Ryo-Ohki came up to Ryoko and handed her a carrot.

Ryoko was puzzled, as was everyone else. "Why are you giving me one?" she asked. "I didn't do anything to help."

Ryo-Ohki answered with a sentence of meows, as though she were talking to her. Everyone else looked at this exchange and sweatdropped.

Ryoko looked up and said, "She told me that she was giving me that carrot because I cleared out that stump in her garden." She then turned to Ryo-Ohki and said, "But I nearly destroyed your garden, Ryo-Ohki. I don't really deserve this carrot." She then handed the carrot back to the cabbit girl, but she refused to accept it, instead meowing another sentence.

Ryoko listened as Ryo-Ohki explained. As she did, a gentle smile graced the space pirate's face. "I'm glad you think that of me. Thank you, Ryo-Ohki."

"Well, what did she say?" Tenchi asked.

"She said," Ryoko began, "that she knew that I never meant to harm her garden. And she thanked me for warning her about that the burglar was going to stomp her to death. Also she said that because the stump is gone, she going to grow a lot more carrots next year and we are all welcome to have a few if we want."

"That's great, Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami said. "And don't you worry. I'll be sure to give you all the help you all the help you need."

"And I'll see if I can knit you a hat, Ryo-Ohki." Ayeka added. "That way, it won't be as warm working in your garden."

"And I promise you," Ryoko finished, "that next year, I'll help you out. And you can hold me to that one."

"Really, Ryoko," Ayeka said, "since when have you offered to help anyone?"

"Well what about the house, Miss Prissy?" Ryoko shot back. "I promised to do that!"

"That was different!" Ayeka growled. "You obviously had some ulterior motive in cleaning the house, since you spend all of your time doing nothing!"

**"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SHOVE THAT CARROT YOU GOT WHERE THE SUN DOSEN'T SHINE!?"**

**"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!"**

**"AYEKA, RYOKO, PLEASE DON'T FIGHT!! NOT IN RYO-OHKI'S GARDEN!!"**

**"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!!"**

Tenchi just simply turned around, slumped his shoulders and groaned. The garden may have survived a burglar, but now it seemed to be doomed to torn up in another Ayeka-Ryoko knock-down, drag-out fight. Why can't this family ever get a break?

**--**

**EPILOGUE--ONE MONTH LATER**

**--**

This had to be the worse month in the burglar's life. It seemed that every time that he would try to rob a house, pick a pocket, or do anything for a fast yen, the same pink-haired nightmare image would appear and scare him out of his wits. He figured that he would try to find out if the house in his dream existed. But before he could get out of Tokyo, his car's engine blew up. Two days after that, he gotten evicted from his apartment. Finally, out of desperation, he had to do the only thing left -- he had to get a job.

Having no practical skills, the only job that he could land was at a fast-food restaurant, where he right now was working at the front counter. He had contemplated lifting out the till, but the fear of seeing the pink-haired girl made him think otherwise.

Still looking down, the burglar approached the counter when a customer stepped up. "Good afternoon," he began, "may I take... your... **OH NO!**" He was staring face-to-face with a policeman - the same policeman whose apartment he had broken into and barely escaped from two months earlier.

"Good afternoon to you," the cop answered. "Could you step around the counter please? And I would like to ask you to stop banging your head on the countertop? You're libel to hurt yourself that way."

**XXX**

Watching from her monitor, Washu had shook her head wearily and said, "That jerk just can't get a break. Well at least we won't have to worry about him – for at least two or three years, that is." She stifled a yawn and shut down the monitor, then returned to the job that has occupied her for the last five days.

Seven days ago, a hyper-tachyon stream had moved close to Earth orbit. Washu, in coordination with Galaxy Police and the Jurai Imperial Fleet, was monitoring the stream's path. Mihoshi was on patrol as a result of this alert. Normally, neither fleet would not divert ships and manpower because of this -- but because four members of the Jurai royal family were in residence on Earth – the two princesses, Tenchi and his grandfather – the caution was warranted. During her stay on Earth, Washu had, at length, studied the theories of the greatest scientific genius of this planet – Albert Einstein – and had to marvel how such a much-touted physicist could be so off base on some basic facts of physics. She thought his 'unified field theory' held a bit of promise. And of course, 'Emc2' - to her – was mildly amusing. But she couldn't believe how wrong his theory of relativity was – especially his statement that **NOTHING** was faster than the speed of light. Naturally, she thought, old Al had never experienced hyper-tachyon streams.

In a universal sense, these streams are thin – about twenty-five kilometers wide. But the particles travel at about three to five times the speed of light. Any celestial body larger than ten kilometers that crosses these streams are usually obliterated when the particles make contact. Washu had spent five sleepless days and nights watching over the stream, waiting to see if the stream would cross into Earth's orbital path.

It was two days ago when she learned that the stream was, in fact, moving away from Earth. Washu had relayed the information to the G.P. and the Jurai fleet. Satisfied with her findings, both fleets had relaxed their patrols and returned half their fleets to their normal duties. Washu, however, remained at her computer console, because there was another danger which these streams posed.

These streams had a bad habit of catching anything bigger than half a meter and smaller than ten kilometers and sending them on a joyride to end all joyrides. While they were good at catching items, hyper-tachyon streams didn't hold on to them very good. Any celestial body with sufficient gravity is capable of pulling these items out of the stream and towards such bodies. And some of these objects had often held **VERY** nasty surprises.

Washu had spend two days watching for anything that might fall out of the stream and come crashing towards the Earth. She could do without sleep for five days in a row – but she was awake for seven days and now it was beginning to show.

Washu wearily grabbed her cup and took another slug of coffee in order to stay awake. A week before, she asked Mihoshi to go to the store and get her favorite brand of coffee. It was at the store when the blonde G.P. officer received the call from Yukinojo, her shuttle's A.I., about the hyper-tachyon stream emergency. In the rush to get back to the Masaki house, Mihoshi had not paid attention to what she was grabbing and did pick up Washu's brand – but in **decaffeinated**. Thus Washu, who was tired at the time and had not looked at the label, had made a pot of coffee and was now consuming its contents.

She could barely keep her eyes open. Her emerald-green eyes were bloodshot and baggy. Sleep nagged at her brain. Maybe just a little snooze, just for a minute..

**"AUGH! NO! GOTTA STAY AWAKE!"** Washu roused herself. She redoubled her efforts and continued to monitor the stream. But it was so hard to focus her eyes at the displays. She shook her head several times in one minute, but it seemed to be a futile gesture. Finally, fatigue won out over determination, and Washu's head plopped down on her keyboard and she fell asleep. So deep was her snooze that she didn't hear a tiny alarm go off as an object fell out of the stream.

**XXX**

It was three and a half meters around, metal with a ceramic fiber thermal covering, and it was falling steadily towards the Earth. It was a standard lifepod, the kind found in any large ship. On the outside, near the hatch, a small display panel was located. On the panel, displayed in the galactic standard language, a message blinked, 'Hibernation mode-low power'.

Inside the lifepod, a sleeping figure is strapped down in a seat, to prevent it from floating around. It was a human-looking form, female, with dark teal hair, wearing a red-orange headband and the uniform of the Galaxy Police. On the interior of the pod, numerous graffiti and drawings are scrawled on the walls, as well as cartoon-like figures of a familiar looking person getting killed in various ways. The words were written in the galactic standard, and they all said the same thing... **"KILL MIHOSHI!"**

It has be a long journey for the figure sleeping in the pod - Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi - and now her pod was making it's way to a group of islands on a blue green planet. If she were awake at the time, she would have no idea that she was heading for a reunion with the one person responsible for her current situation. But she's asleep, which doesn't matter much anyway.

**XXX**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	3. Rowdy Reunion

Rowdy Reunion

**Rowdy Reunion**

**Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction **

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and are property of AIC and Geneon Entertainment (formerly Pioneer Entertainment.) I do not own the characters, nor the series. I just write the fiction. **

**This takes place in the OVA continuity, preceding the events of, "A Carrot Patch, A Clean House & A Burglar", written by this author. Any situation that is similar to the upcoming third OVA is purely coincidental. **

**XXX**

A small, bullet-shaped object was moving rapidly towards Earth in an eastwardly direction. It hit atmosphere somewhere over the Kola Peninsula and began glowing brightly. From the ground, the object could have been easily mistaken for a meteorite. No one really knew that, as well as being artificial, the object was not of Earthly manufacture.

The object plummeting down on the planet was in fact a survival lifepod, used whenever a deep-space craft has to be abandoned in the event of an emergency. The outside had a ceramic-fiber covering, which acted as thermal protection, as well as a shield for atmospheric entry. The body was constructed of crystalline metal, forged from zero gravity foundries. The power supply and life-support systems of the small craft had a total supply for three months of continuous use. However, in case the occupants were forced to wait longer for help, the systems had the ability to place them in a state of cold sleep for a period of at least five years -- in theory, at least. That option was not really put to the test, because of the uncertainty of the on-board batteries ability to hold a charge for that long. Systems on place onboard Jurai treeships could operate for as long as one thousand years in long-distance spaceflights, but the best that metal-constructed ships was twenty-five years at the most. Galaxy Police Detective First-Class Kiyone Makibi didn't care much for these concerns, because it was a better risk that what have gotten her to this point.

It was supposed to be a simple case: try to solve the recent plundering of ultra-energy matter by a space pirate. It was later revealed that the substance was to be used by a mad scientist in a attempt to destroy the universe. Kiyone and her partner, Detective First-Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu, tracked the scientist to the huge spaceship where the Galaxy Destroyer was constructed. A small battle ensued, and the remote control that controlled the Destroyer was confiscated by Kiyone. She was about to slap the cuffs on the scientist when Mihoshi barged into her after tripping. Kiyone then fell off the bridge which she was standing and plummeted towards the core of the Destroyer's power supply, which was composed of ultra-energy matter. It would have been fatal if her personal life-support field hadn't switched on at the last moment. This same field was also responsible for saving her life from the resultant explosion that destroyed the scientist's ship.

Kiyone was able to find a sizeable piece of debris and settle herself down on it.

For over a week, she had waited for a rescue ship to come by, since her dedicated personal beacon was damaged in the fall. She did have the emergency beacon that was part of her standard issue control cube, however, she was so angry at Mihoshi at the time that she did not think to use that. She would have waited for another week, but the batteries on her personal field were almost depleted. It was only good luck that the piece of debris she landed on had a lifepod that was undamaged. She gotten in, activated the life-support systems, and was able to launch the pod away from the wreckage field. For a week, she drifted, entertaining herself by scribbling on the walls of the lifepod her innermost fantasy at the moment, which was killing her partner the moment she laid eyes on her. Finally, when it was apparent that the pod's food stores were almost out, she took steps to activate the pod's hibernation systems. She strapped herself in one of the seats and switched on the cryosleep systems, which would revive her once the pod was picked up by a passing ship, or the pod fell on a world with acceptable life-support conditions.

For three years, her pod drifted aimlessly thru the empty void of space. Then suddenly, it drifted into a hyper-tachyon stream and was pulled along on a journey that would normally last over three hundred years. Finally, the pod was pulled out of the stream by the gravitational pull of a small, blue-green planet circling a medium-sized yellow star, which it was falling towards right now.

As the pod streaked closer the planet, the onboard systems instantly powered up, began taking atmospheric samples and testing them for gas composition and biological hazards. When the tests showed acceptable conditions, the revival systems activated and began to awaken Kiyone from her slumber. The pod's course now had taken her pod to the Japanese islands, in the general direction of Okayama Prefecture.

**XXX**

Tenchi Masaki was sweeping outside the shrine, gathering up leaves and twigs in the late autumn evening. There was no school that day, so his grandfather, Katsuhito, had scheduled a busy day for him, which was heavy on sword practice. Tenchi was still feeling the sting from the lumps on his head. One of these days, he thought, he is going to return at least one of those lumps. Then maybe, he can get some measure of respect.

"Tenchi! TENCHI!!" Katsuhito called from the shrine office.

"Just a minute, Grandpa!" Tenchi answered. He gathered up the leaves he swept and placed them in a bin. He then ran to the shrine office, where his grandfather stood near the open door. "You want something, Grandpa?"

"I'd say that's enough for today, Tenchi," Katsuhito answered. "Why don't we go down to the house and see what Sasami has prepared for dinner?"

"Okay, Grandpa," Tenchi replied, "just let me put up the broom." The past month was quiet. Ever since the episode with the burglar, the routine around the Masaki household had gotten back to normal… well, close to normal anyway.

Then, about a week ago, Mihoshi had to suddenly go on patrol and Washu had herself holed up in her lab, both not saying why. Mihoshi had came back two days ago, mentioning something about some big emergency but not going into any detail. She did not tell anybody about the hyper-tachyon stream that threatened to turn Earth into another asteroid field. Only Washu was not heard from, still locked in her lab, never coming out, even for dinner. It was not unusual for Washu to spend a week in her lab, but she usually came out for meals. So everyone figured that that it was some big project that needed her utmost attention, not to mention wishing everyone - including Mihoshi - out for safety's sake. Nobody knew she was monitoring the stream's progress and reporting to both the Galaxy Police and the Jurai Imperial Fleet. So nobody bothered them. All Tenchi was thinking about was the universe-class dinner that Sasami had prepared, thoughts that were interrupted by a pair of twin booms. At first, Tenchi thought that another argument that Ayeka and Ryoko were having. Then he noticed that the booms came from another direction, and from the air.

Katsuhito also looked up. "Hmmmm. Sonic boom," he said, proceeding down the long steps down to the house. "Perhaps nothing to be concerned about."

Tenchi was not so sure. Sonic booms were common, but not this time of day. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded down the long steps.

As the pair approached the front door of the house, they were both greeted by Ayeka and Ryoko, who were there to greet Tenchi. "Welcome home, Tenchi!" both girls chorused.

"Hello Ayeka, Ryoko," Tenchi greeted.

Ayeka then noticed that her half-brother and former betrothed had accompanied Tenchi as well. "Oh," she gasped, "and good evening, Yosho!" Ayeka and Sasami always addressed Katsuhito by his true name.

"And good evening to you too, Ayeka," Katsuhito answered. Then his attention turned to the aromas emanating from the house. "My, it smells like Sasami had outdone herself again tonight," he complimented.

"She has, indeed!" Ryoko answered. Ever since Zero was assimilated into her form by Washu, Ryoko had gained a sense of both smell and taste, so now she was able to enjoy Sasami's cooking, rather that be hospitable and eat her food, but not taste it. She gripped Tenchi by his right arm and guided him to the table. "Come Tenchi," she purred, "sit by me, willya... OUCH!!" Her grip on Tenchi was broken by Ayeka pinching her hand.

"You know, good and well that Tenchi sits by **BOTH** of us," Ayeka said gently but firmly, "so it no use trying to get preferential treatment from him, you jackass." She had decided, mostly to please Tenchi, to refrain from calling Ryoko 'a monster', or 'a beast', but she still wanted to put her in her place by using less inflammatory put-downs.

"Hey! Who are you calling a jackass?" Ryoko snapped.

"Why you, of course," Ayeka answered. Both women glared threatenly at each other.

"Now listen, you two," Tenchi interrupted, "let's not ruin dinner with a fight, okay?" He stepped in between the two extraterrestrials. Both Ayeka and Ryoko nodded, but still shot dirty looks at each other.

"Yes, girls, let's not argue," Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father added, "let's just sit down and enjoy this delicious meal Sasami has prepared for us."

"Yes, you two," Sasami finished, "after all, it's not everyday we have Tenchi's father here as well." It was a true statement. Nobuyuki spent most of his time in a small apartment in Tokyo because of the huge workload he had and was not able to get back home as often as he liked.

"Meow, meow!" Ryo-Ohki said, who was already sat down with a bowl of her home-grown carrots in front of her. It was fortunate that, during the burglar fiasco, her carrot garden not only survived that, and an Ayeka/Ryoko fight. That said fight had only added more to her garden's acreage, and she was already planning for next year.

"It looks like not everyone is here." Katsuhito noticed. "I don't see Washu or Mihoshi."

"Washu is still in her lab," Ayeka said, "and Mihoshi hasn't come downstairs yet."

Katsuhito nodded and turned to his grandson. "Tenchi, why don't you ask Washu if she would come to dinner?"

Tenchi sweated and answered in a trembling voice, "Uh... I think I'd rather not." He didn't like to contradict his grandfather, but he was nervous about Washu's so called 'magic fingers'. "Besides," he added, "the door's locked."

"Well then," Katsuhito said, "let's let Mihoshi know that dinner's ready."

"Yeah, lets," Ryoko said, in a bored tone. "She can have Washu's portion, as well as everyone else's."

"Now that's not nice, Ryoko," Tenchi scolded. He then turned to the stairs and called out, **"MIHOSHI? IT'S DINNERTIME, COME ON DOWN!" **

"Really, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said, "that is very rude for a future ruler of Jurai to shout like that."

"If I ever sit on the Jurai throne, then I'll remember that. Right now, this is my home, and I like to see everyone here if possible," Tenchi then turned back to the stairs and yelled, **"MISHOSH? AREN'T YOU COMING DOWN?" **

From upstairs, Mihoshi's voice came out and said, "I'm not hungry."

Almost everybody facefaulted. **MIHOSHI? NOT HUNGRY?** It was unheard of!

**"MIHOSHI, WHAT'S WRONG? MIHOSHI?"** Tenchi yelled. No answer. Concerned, Tenchi bounded up the stairs, follow by Ayeka, Sasami, and Katsuhito. Ryoko teleported up to the door leading to Mihoshi's room and waited for the others. There, Tenchi knocked on the door.

"I'm not hungry," Mihoshi answered in a voice that sounded sad.

"Mihoshi? What's wrong? Can we come in?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes," was Mihoshi's answer. Tenchi then slid back the door, afterwhich he and the rest of the group walked in. The lights in Mihoshi's room were off, the only illumination was from a candle which sat on a small altar that Mihoshi had set up on the floor. Mihoshi was kneeling in front of that altar, her hands set together in prayer. On the altar, a small portrait of a beautiful woman with teal hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red-orange headband, as well as the uniform of the Galaxy Police. It was also apparent that Mihoshi was crying. Tears had stained her darkly-tanned cheeks, and her eyes were puffy. She was also sniffling, and a trashcan full of used tissues was next to her.

It was a full minute before Tenchi got up the courage to ask, "Mihoshi, is there anything wrong?"

"No," she replied weakly. "It's just that," she interrupted to blow her pretty nose, "today is the third anniversary of the day I lost my partner, Kiyone."

"Kiyone? I remember you told us about her," Tenchi said.

Ryoko turned to Ayeka and whispered, "I thought she made her up." To which Ayeka elbowed her in the ribs.

"It was on this day, Kiyone gave her life to save the universe. And so on this day," Mihoshi sniffled, "I set aside an hour of the day, praying for her soul, and asking for her to be blessed." She then turned towards the group, more specifically, towards Ryoko. "I heard that little crack you made," she said in an angry tone that was unlike her, "and I can assure you that I would never make up anyone like her!"

Ryoko inwardly cringed as she saw an angry look in Mihoshi's blue eyes as the blonde continued. "I mean... look at that picture! I got that from her the first month that we were partners! She was the only person that would work with me! All the other partners I had either put in for a transfer or had to take medical leave!" As she spoke, tears began to flow unbidden from her eyes. "And to think that you would imply that she did not exist, I... I..." Mihoshi collapsed onto the floor, crying loudly, her hands covering her face. Tenchi knelt down and comforted her.

For ten minutes, Mihoshi wept on Tenchi's shoulder, her blonde hair quivering as she cried. Finally, she released her embrace and knelt back to her altar. Tenchi then left the room, where the others had stood outside. Sasami and Katsuhito had already gone downstairs, only Ryoko and Ayeka remained as they accompanied him downstairs. As they headed back to the dinner table, Tenchi had gotten a look at the two women. Ryoko's face has a look of guilt written all over it. Ayeka's, as usual, was somewhat neutral, but with a touch of anger towards the former space pirate.

**XXX**

After dinner, Ayeka helped her sister clean up the dishes. Katsuhito had gone back to the shrine, Nobuyuki to his room to work on one of the almost endless house design projects that he had, and Tenchi had gone to his room to do homework before turning in for bed.

Ryoko was on her rafter, contemplating the events of the night. The sight of Mihoshi, angry and offended by her remark about Kiyone, had disturbed her. As much as she was annoyed by her daffiness, Ryoko had come to like the young policewoman. Her bright smile and her cheery attitude was so unlike any law-enforcement officer and solider that she had witnessed in her life. She wished there was something that she could do to make-up for what she did this night.

That opportunity came up when Sasami piped up from the kitchen, "I going up to bring Mihoshi a sandwich to eat. She should have something, at least."

"Oh let me take that up to her," Ayeka offered. There was a tray that had a sandwich, some pastries, and a small pot of tea that the elder princess was about to take off Sasami's hands.

"No," Ryoko appeared and taken the tray, "I'll take that to Mihoshi."

"Why should you?" Ayeka responded, obviously annoyed, "After what you said, you're the last person she would want to see."

"Because I need to," Ryoko countered. "Ayeka, please let me take this to her?" She was uncharacteristically polite towards her.

Ayeka was genuinely surprised by this sudden offer of compassion that Ryoko was displaying. "Well... okay, Miss Ryoko." And with that, the cyan-haired woman had taken the tray and teleported away. "Well, that was a refreshing change," Ayeka quipped, her ruby eyes wide with surprise as she stared at the empty space where Ryoko once stood.

Sasami smiled widely as her sister stood almost numb. She then walked over to a small kitchen cupboard. She opened the door, where a small mirror was hung and whispered, "I knew Ryoko would try to make up with Mihoshi."

"That you did, Sasami," the smiling image of Tsunami, who was on the mirror instead to Sasami's reflection, quietly responded.

**XXX**

Mihoshi heard a small tap on the door. "Come on in," came the cheerful response. Ryoko slid back the door. The altar had been put away and the candle extinguished. Although her eyes were still puffy from crying, Mihoshi was back to her normal, smiling self. "Oh hi, Ryoko! Is that something Sasami made for me?"

Ryoko was somewhat relieved that the blonde detective was back to her normal self. "Yes it is," she said. Then she offered, "Look, Mihoshi... I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's just that..."

"Oh that?" she asked. "That's okay. I knew you never meant it. You all just caught at a bad time, that's all."

Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief. Mihoshi was never a person that would hold a grudge - even with something as personal as what had happened. "Oh, thanks. I was so worried," the pirate said. "Anyway, Sasami though you should eat something, so she made you this tray."

"Alright!" Mihoshi cheered. "You know, mourning can really bring out an appetite. I mean, after you guys left, I was beginning to feel really hungry and I was wondering if there were any leftovers from dinner, so I was about to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ryoko interrupted rather loudly, "now could you take this tray from me, please?" She was starting to get irritated.

"What? Oh... okay." Mihoshi took the tray out of the pirate's hands. She set the tray down and proceeded to consume the contents of the tray, all the while with Ryoko watching her eat. The flaxen beauty was munching so fast that Ryoko began to wonder if she would eat the tray also. When she was finished, Mihoshi picked up the cup, which held a steaming cup of green tea and took a sip when she noticed that Ryoko was still in the room. "Oh I'm sorry," she began, "is there something that you want to talk about?"

Not expecting this, Ryoko looked around and stumbled, "What? Oh, I guess." She fumbled around in her mind, then asked, "So tell me, what do you know about Kiyone?"

"Well," Mihoshi searched her memory for what she knew about her partner, took another sip, then said, "what I do know is that she had graduated second in her class at Galaxy Police Academy."

"Really?" Ryoko said, then thought to herself, _**'It's a good thing that I didn't run into her seven hundred years ago. She's would have been another pain in the neck I'd have to deal with.'**_She thought briefly the person she did have a problem with that long ago and was hoping that she would be dead by now. "How did she look upon her job?" she asked.

"Oh she was very dedicated. And pretty ambitious, if I remember correctly. She was always trying to get that big promotion that take her to the top. But just when about to get there, something always seems to go wrong and she would naturally blame me for the whole thing." Mihoshi said, setting down her cup and smiling all along.

"Yeah." Ryoko closed her eyes and mused. _**'Yep**__**, someone to give me grief, alright.'**_ she thought. _**'I'm just glad she's kicked the bucket. I just hope Mihoshi can't read minds.'**_She then continued, "So tell me, Mihoshi..." She opened her eyes and found that Mihoshi was fast asleep. "Boy, can she conk out fast." Ryoko commented to herself. Not wishing to disturb her, the pirate found Mihoshi's blanket and covered her up. "G'night, Mihoshi." she said quietly. Ryoko then gathered up the tray and teleported out.

**XXX**

**While all this was going on... **

Kiyone's lifepod was quietly parachuting down to a point across the lake from the Masaki house. Upon setting down, a series of locks snapped open and the access door slowly lowered down to the ground. A red-orange gloved hand grasped the edge of the opening and the occupant slowly poked her head out. Adjusting her eyes to the dim light, Kiyone got a chance to survey her surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself, seeing nothing but trees and various night sounds. "Hmm, no doubt someplace that doesn't have interplanetary travel yet," Kiyone grumbled. "This is another mess that Mihoshi's gotten me into!" She kicked the lifepod in frustration, then screamed her anger to the empty sky. Not knowing what else to do, she took steps to insure her rescue.

Using her wrist computer, she took star sightings to find out where she had landed. What she found out didn't make her happy. "**JURAI COLONY WORLD 0315?** That's just great! Now I'm in trouble with Jurai, too! That Mihoshi... if I ever get my hands on her, I'm going to choke her right into next week!"

With the information that Kiyone had, she taken out her control cube, twisted it around until her emergency beacon was activated. Kiyone knew, however, that the chances of a successful rescue was one in every five hundred years, but that was the only option open to her. After placing the cube in the lifepod, she had to find someplace to relieve herself, then get the emergency bedroll out and settle down for the night. She'd look around for some means of faster rescue in the morning.

**XXX**

Morning dawned bright and clear, not to mention a bit cool, in the mountains surrounding the Masaki home. Kiyone woke up, shivering from the cold air. Mornings on this planet, she thought, were a lot colder than on her home world. Of course, she wasn't exactly dressed for the weather. Her top was the standard Galaxy Police uniform, but she opted for the optional white miniskirt and white boots with black tights for everything else. Getting up, she thought that she would look around and forage for any edible plants when she looked across the lake. She then notice two dwellings. One was a modest look home that was on the shore, the other was situated on the side of a hill, with what appeared to be a trail leading from it to the home on the lake.

"Maybe they might have something to eat there," she said to herself. Making sure that the translator function on her wristcom was functional, Kiyone set out for the building on the shore.

**XXX**

Because the school was still closed and being repaired after he and Ryoko's 'first date', Tenchi thought that he would get the morning chores taken care of before studying. He was in the garden, getting much of the ground ready for the next season's planting, as well as getting Ryo-Ohki's expanded carrot garden prepared.

It was while doing this is when he saw a figure walking down the shore towards the house. Thinking that it must be a visitor making a pilgrimage towards the shrine, Tenchi thought that he would greet this person and ask about his or hers intentions. Putting down his hoe, Tenchi scampered down the path to the lake.

**XXX**

All Kiyone had on her mind was finding a bit to eat. So it was a bit of a surprise that heard someone yelling, **"HELLO! IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO FOR YOU?"**

Kiyone looked up in amazement. It was not the fact that there was someone, a young boy, was running towards her, but that he was speaking in, what sounded, almost perfect Juraian. She had to remember that this was listed as a Jurai colony world, so it would be natural that the language would be spoken her. Luckily, Kiyone was fluent in Juraian, so she answered back, "Yes. I'm stranded here, and I wonder if I could get a bit of food here." She than took off to greet the boy.

**XXX**

**While all this was going on... **

Mihoshi woke up to an insistent beeping that was coming from her wristcom that she was wearing. Yawning loudly and rubbing, she touched the side of the device. "Yes?" she answered sleepily.

"Mihoshi!" came the voice of Yukinojo, her shuttle's artificial intelligence **(A.I. for short)**, "Where have you been? I have been trying to get ahold of you all night!"

"I was only sleeping," she said. "Why? Is there something wrong, Yukinojo?"

"Actually," the A.I. continued, "I have picked up a Galaxy Police distress beacon last night and it is very close. In fact, the signal is originating almost 2.5 kilometers from your location."

"Oh my!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "Do you know who is sending the signal?" All Galaxy Police distress beacons have an encoded signal, identifying the name of the officer who sent it.

"Not at this moment," Yukinojo replied, "but I have call up the list of all Galaxy Police personal, as well as missing officers. It should take me a few minutes to find out the name."

"Right. Let me know if you have a match."

"Yes, Mihoshi." Yukinojo then signaled off.

Mihoshi then looked at her slept-in clothes and said, "I'd better get changed first, then find that missing officer." She proceeded to use her control cube to change into her uniform. But before she could, a thunderous growl was emitted from her stomach. "Okay. I'll change **AFTER** breakfast."

**XXX**

It only took a few seconds for Tenchi to close the distance between himself and Kiyone. He didn't recognize her at first, but then he got a look at her uniform and said, "Hey. That looks like a Galaxy Police uniform you got on."

Kiyone was dumbfounded. "Y-yes, it is. B-but. how do you know about the Galaxy Police?"

"Well, it's because." Tenchi began to answer, but then he took a closer look and noticed her face, the headband and the teal hair. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Kiyone, Mihoshi's partner?" he asked.

**"M-MIHOSHI? HERE?"** Kiyone exclaimed, her blue eyes going wide.

"Yeah," Tenchi answered, a little surprised by her reaction, "she lives with out over at the house. She thought you died three years ago. Boy, will she pleased to find that you're alive."

By now, Kiyone had turned away from Tenchi's face, because she didn't want him to see the look of rage on her face. _**'THREE YEARS?'**_ she thought, _**'I SPENT THREE YEARS ASLEEP IN THAT DAMN POD? AND MIHOSHI IS HERE?' **_She was fairly quivering with anger. _**'NOW**__**I CAN FINALLY KILL HER FOR STRANDING ME OVER HERE!'**_Suddenly, her thoughts shifted. _**'Wait a minute. If Mihoshi's here, then there might be a way to get off this mudball. Okay, I won't kill Mihoshi. I'll just kick the crap out of her, then I could finally get home and back to Galaxy Police headquarters.' **_

Tenchi was watching all this action and sweatdropped. He wondered what in the world was Kiyone thinking when all of a sudden, he felt the familiar sensation of invisible fingers griping his chest. And the voice as Ryoko appeared. She was wearing her white dress, with the dark green and orange jacket and red gloves and leggings. "Good morning, Tenchi. Let's go play, okay?"

Tenchi began struggling with the pirate and yelled, **"C'MON RYOKO! LEGGO, WE GOT COMPANY OVER HERE! STOP IT!" **

Kiyone was snapped out of her trance at the mention of a certain name that she heard from lectures back in Academy days. "Ryoko?" she said. "The space pirate, Ryoko? The one responsible for the destruction of the royal palace of Jurai seven hundred years ago?"

Hearing a strange voice, Ryoko turned up and said, "Yeah, so what's it to you?" Her amber eyes then went wide as she saw the source of that voice, and immediately recognized it from the picture that she saw on Mihoshi's altar the night before. Both women stood for what seems to be a few minutes, all the while Tenchi was franticly looking between the two. It was Ryoko that had broke the silence. "Oh damn. She's alive," she said in a low, flat, and sarcastic voice.

Kiyone then drew her blaster, a modified version than what Mihoshi carried and yelled, **"ALRIGHT, RYOKO! FREEZE RIGHT THERE!" **

Ryoko floated back and said, "Now wait just a minute..." but stopped as a blast nearly clipped her. Right then and there, she figured that she wouldn't listen to reason and decided to gain a little altitude.

Kiyone then sprinted off, continuing to fire and yelling, **"I SAID FREEZE, RYOKO! AND I MEAN IT!!" **

**"NO! STOP! WAIT!"** Tenchi yelled as he pursued the two, **"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! THERE'S BEEN A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING! STOP IT!!" **

**XXX**

**While all this was going on (oh boy!)... **

"So another Galaxy Police officer is here?" Sasami exclaimed, her pink eyes wide with amazement as herself, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki sat the table eating breakfast. Washu had still not came in to eat.

"Meow?" Ryo-Ohki added.

"Why yes," Mihoshi answered between bites. "I got the news from Yukinojo a few minutes ago."

"Do you know who this officer might be?" Ayeka asked, no doubt as amazed as her sister. "It's very rare to find another officer so close to Earth."

"Not yet. Yukinojo's trying to find out right now," the blonde detective said as she took a sip of tea. "I guess his lifepod got caught in that hyper-tachyon stream that came near here."

"A hyper-tachyon stream!? Here!?" Ayeka exclaimed. "Those things are very dangerous! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oops," Mihoshi said, her blue eyes going wide. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh don't worry about the stream, it's going away from here and it's not likely to come back again. They don't usually change their course like this, but this one did and everybody got worried, but now it's going back, so no worries."

"Oh thank goodness," the purple-haired Ayeka sighed.

It was about then, Mihoshi's wristcom began beeping. The blonde then stood up from the table, worked her cube until she was in her uniform, and pressed the side. "Yes, Yukinojo?" she said.

"I am sorry it took so long, Mihoshi, but when I got the identity of the signal's owner, I had to double-check it against the missing officer's list," the A.I. said

"And?" Mihoshi implored.

"And the owner of the signal is that of Kiyone Makibi, your partner. I am at this moment preparing an update to her wristcom's database and will transmit to it shortly," Yukinojo then signaled out.

Upon hearing the news, Mihoshi collapsed to her knees, her tanned face going pale. Tears began welling up in her eyes. "K-Kiyone? Alive?" she whimpered.

"Wow!" Sasami whispered.

"That is incredible!" Ayeka exclaimed. She was on the verge of comforting Mihoshi when the sounds of laser fire and explosions came from outside the house.

"Meow, meow!" exclaimed the cabbit, who was in her animal form. Mihoshi quickly recovered and got to her feet and was out the door, followed by Ayeka, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki.

**XXX**

**Elsewhere (you glad I didn't say 'While all this was going on'? D'OH! I SAID IT!!)... **

Washu Hakubi was quietly snoring on her computer console in her lab. She had fallen asleep while monitoring the hyper-tachyon stream's retreat, because of the possibility of any dangerous objects falling out of the stream. She had spent the last eight hours sleeping when she finally and quietly roused herself awake. She yawned rather loudly and stretched herself in her.

"Uh, what happened?" she mumbled. It was then that she heard a small alarm on her console. "Huh?" she said, rather mindlessly, then her emerald eyes went wide. **"WHAT? SOMETHING FELL OUT?"** She looked at the time index. **"EIGHT HOURS AGO? OH NO! BUT HOW..."** She got up and looked at the coffee which she made last night. Franticly, she ran to the can of coffee and looked at the label. **"AAAUUUGGGGHHHH! DECAFFINATED!? THAT BUBBLEHEADED MIHOSHI GOT ME DECAFFINATED COFFEE!? **Oh I'm going to really wring her neck for this one!" Not wasting any time, Washu ran to her storage center, trying to get any equipment that she need to deal with a possible catastrophe.

**XXX**

Ryoko couldn't believe what was happening at this moment. Seeing Mihoshi's partner alive was bad enough, now she was trying very actively to capture her. Kiyone, for her part, was doing a good job trying to keep up with the airborne space pirate, firing blast after blast at her while dodging Ryoko's counterattacks, as well as trying to cope with this native boy who was trying to impede her from her duty.

**"LISTEN TO ME,"** Tenchi was yelling, **"WILL YOU STOP SHOOTING AT HER! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" **He started grabbing at her to try to restrain the Galaxy Police detective.

**"I SAID, KEEP BACK! THIS IS OFFICIAL BUSINESS!"** Kiyone then grabbed Tenchi and threw him 10 feet away, which knocked the wind out of him.

**"TENCHI!"** Ryoko yelled. Trying to shoot her was one thing; hurting the man she loved had enraged the pirate to no end. Forming her energy sword, she charged towards Kiyone, screaming with rage.

The teal-haired detective barely dodged the attack and got off another shot at Ryoko. It was a direct hit, but the pirate's shield deflected the shot easily. _**'Damn,'**_ Kiyone thought, _**'she's shielded! Well, I've got a setting for such an occasion.'**_ Quickly, for she had to avoid another attack, the detective fumbled around with the settings on her blaster.

Ryoko, in the meantime, gained altitude for another assault. She had eyed Kiyone, who had taken a stance and aimed at her. For Mihoshi's benefit, she thought, she would only knock her out and then, maybe, listen to some sense. She still couldn't understand she insist on shooting her; it wouldn't work. Giving her battle cry, Ryoko began her charge.

It was at this moment that Kiyone fired. The beam struck Ryoko's shield, but this time, instead of deflecting, the beam reacted violently against the shield. Ryoko's charge stopped abruptly and she doubled over, screaming in intense pain. It was then the shield collapsed, with the pirate along with it. Kiyone then jumped and in mid-air, threw a disc-shaped object with a line at her, binding Ryoko head to toe.

"Figured 'feedback stun' would work against an organic shield like hers." Kiyone said to herself. She quickly reset her blaster to the standard setting and landed on the ground, with Ryoko her prisoner.

By this time, Tenchi recovered from Kiyone's throw and had saw what had happened. **"RYOKO!"** he called out and ran to her, only to get a shot at his feet.

**"STAY BACK!"** Kiyone commanded, aiming the blaster at Tenchi. "It's bad enough that you impeded a Galaxy Police detective in the performance of duty, don't find yourself arrested as well!"

"What are you talking about?" Tenchi countered. "She's innocent! Let her go!"

"Innocent?" Kiyone questioned. "I'll have you know that this is a very dangerous person, wanted throughout the universe for crimes against sentience! I'm arresting her on those grounds!"

**"ARE YOU CRAZY?"** Ryoko spat back, finally regaining enough of her senses to hear what was going on. **"THIS IS FALSE ARREST! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGE FOR THIS!" **

**"SHUT UP OR I'LL STUN YOU AGAIN, RYOKO!"** Kiyone yelled back. She was about to add more when she heard more voices coming from the house and heading towards them.

**"LORD TENCHI!"** Ayeka called, followed by her sister. Ryo-Ohki ran in between her mistress and Kiyone, got in a defensive crouch, and hissed loudly. "What's going on?" she added.

"Miss," Kiyone cautioned, "stay back! I'm in the process of arresting this dangerous criminal and I would appreciate it if you would..."

"Kiyone?" a small voice piped up. The teal-haired detective's head snapped up, as she recognized the voice. Looking up she saw the source of said voice; a tall, tanned, blue-eyed girl with long, pointed ears, and blonde hair that was tied up with a large purple ribbon with the bow on the right side. She was wearing the standard Galaxy Police uniform, with gray slacks, white gloves, and a black ribbon collar on her throat.

For an instant, Kiyone forgot that she was arresting Ryoko and dropped her binding cord, which wound itself up, releasing the pirate. She stared at Mihoshi, slowly walking over, her hands opening and clenching at the same pace. A look of anger flashed in her blue eyes as she approached the source of her misery that she caused three years ago. "Mi-ho-shi…" she growled in a low, guttural tone as she raised her hands to strangle her, forgetting as well her promise just to kick her. But just before she could grab her throat, Kiyone found herself in a powerful hug that would have done Misaki, Ayeka's mom, proud.

**"OH KIYONE,"** Mihoshi bawled, **"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!!"** She was squeezing Kiyone so hard that her face was turning just as blue as her eyes, and she was getting close to turning purple as well.

"That's... good," Kiyone manage to say, forgetting her rage, "that's... very... good. Now... let... go... of... me... please? I... can't... breathe."

"Huh?" Mihoshi had interrupted her crying long enough to realize that she was crushing her partner. "Oops. Sorry, Kiyone." She released her grip on her partner, allowing Kiyone to once again enjoy the pleasures of breathing. "So, what's going on? What's all the shooting for?" the blonde detective asked.

Once again adopting a professional bearing, Kiyone answered back, "I was busy trying to apprehend and arrest this criminal." She pointed at Ryoko to prove her point. It was then she noticed that the pirate was no longer bound. She once again drew her blaster to stun her, only to get the gun wrestled away from her by Mihoshi.

"What are you doing, Kiyone! Put that down!" Mihoshi pleaded.

"What am I doing?" Kiyone shot back. "What are **YOU** doing defending her, you bubblehead? Don't you know who she is?"

Mihoshi answered, quite innocently, "Well, yeah it's Ryoko. So?"

Kiyone facefaulted, then shot back on her feet and in Mihoshi's face, a vein bulging on the side of her forehead. **"SO!?"** she screamed. **"SO WHY HAVENT YOU ARRESTED HER LIKE YOU WERE SUSPOSED TO, YOU DIMWIT!?" **

To which Mihoshi said cheerfully, "Well, because there's nothing to arrest her for."

"She's right." Ryoko chirped in, standing rather rubbery legged after being freed from the binding line. She then turned to Ayeka and said smugly, "Go on, Princess, tell Miss Bossy Dumb Cop that I'm free to go." To the pirate's chagrin, Ayeka had a look of uncertainty, as if debating whatever or not to tell Kiyone. **"AYEKAAAAAAA!!"** she growled loudly, startling the princess.

"Well..." Ayeka began, "I hate to agree with Miss Ryoko, but I'm afraid that she is right. She is free to go."

Kiyone couldn't believe that she was hearing all of this. She was jumping around the people in the group, wildly waving her hands and shouting, **"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!? HAVE YOU ALL GONE CRAZY!?"** Finally calming down, she reached for her wristcom and said, "Fine! You want proof? You'll get it!" She then called into the device, "Access criminal file, Ryoko, space pirate." A few seconds later, a holographic display popped up. showing a portrait of Ryoko, smiling and flashing a 'V' sign with her hand as well as charges against her. "See?" Kiyone said, pointing to the display and read, "Ryoko Hakubi, wanted for various crimes of destruction and terror..." she was interrupted when the display suddenly started changing. "Huh? It's updating." A new display then popped up, text only. Kiyone studied this new information and an incredulous look came over her face.

While all this was going on **(don't you get tired of this phrase?)**, Ryoko had sauntered over behind Kiyone and read the new information over her shoulder. "Go on," she said in a smug tone, "read it to everybody."

Kiyone then read, in a trembling voice, "As of... Galaxy Standard Time 00432, all charges against Ryoko Hakubi have been dismissed by statute of limitation," she gulped and continued, "and her criminal record has been erased."

"And?" Ryoko implored, as she started giggling.

"And," Kiyone continued, tears starting to appear in her eyes, "the subject has been granted a royal pardon... from Azusa Masaki Jurai, emperor of Jurai..., for her role in the destruction of the eternally-wanted criminal Kagato Akara." Ryoko burst out laughing as Kiyone bemoaned, **"THAT WAS ALL ONE YEAR AGO!" **

"That's riiiight!" Ryoko sang out after she recovered from her laughing fit. "I'm free as a bird, and there is nothing you can do about it. You know," she said as she walked away from Kiyone, "I think that a nice walnut frame with a red velvet backing should be a beautiful display in my room for that badge of yours when I get it."

Kiyone just had a sick look in her face as she slowly fell over backwards to the ground. "Kiyone, are you okay?" Mihoshi said as she knelt down to examine her fallen partner, while everyone just looked at the sight.

Just then, a loud scream caused everyone… except Kiyone… to jump at least a foot. An instant later, everyone saw the amazing sight of Washu throttling Mihoshi while standing on Kiyone. **"YOU LAME BRAIN!!"** the diminutive scientist screamed, **"YOU DUMB BUNNY!! YOU GOT ME DECAFFINATED COFFEE!! I FELL ASLEEP FOR EIGHT HOURS AND NOW I FOUND OUT THAT AN OBJECT FELL OUT FROM THAT STREAM AND LANDED NEAR HERE!! IF WE ALL END UP GETTING KILLED FROM WHATEVER IT WAS, I'M GOING TO FIND YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE AND WHEN I DO..." **she was interrupted from her tirade when she heard a groan. She let go of Mihoshi's throat and looked down to see that she was standing on a woman with teal hair, a red-orange headband, glazed blue eyes, and wearing a variant of a Galaxy Police uniform.

Washu then looked up to everybody and asked, "Who's she?"

Everybody groaned and sweatdropped.

**XXX**

It was four hours since the whole thing had occurred. Kiyone was lying on a spare futon in the room that Mihoshi used when she woke up. She heard a tapping on the door and groaned, "Come in."

The door slid open and in walked Washu, carrying a tray which held a small quantity of steamed rice, smoked fish and steamed vegetables, miso soup, rice crackers, and hot tea. "So you're awake, Kiyone." she said gently. "Good. Sasami thought that you might be hungry, so she put together this lunch for you. She really is a very good cook." She set down the tray next to Kiyone. Washu then knelt down and said, "I found out that it was your pod that came out of that stream. You're incredibly lucky that it came close to this planet, otherwise you might have kept traveling forever or landed on a real loser of a planet."

"Thanks," Kiyone said, "but it's just as well that I remained in that stream." She then plopped her head back on her pillow and covered her face. "It's over."

Washu looked confused. "What's over?" she asked.

"My career," Kiyone bemoaned. "I didn't check for an update before going after Ryoko. And now, she going to be making charges of false arrest against me."

"I can't say I'd blame her," Washu added, "but don't worry. She not going to press charges. Believe me, your career still safe."

"S-she not?" Kiyone stood up, her puffy eyes showing relief. "You were able to change her mind?"

Washu looked up, shrugged, "Nah, it wasn't me. You know," she added, " you would think that Ryoko would listen to me, her own mother, Washu. But noooooo, she has to listen to her boyfriend. Which is fortunate for you."

Kiyone's eyes went wide. "Washu?" she asked, "**THE** Washu? The greatest scientist in the galaxy? The one that was kidnapped by Kagato?"

"In the universe actually, **HAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!**" Washu laughed.

Kiyone just groaned, but if she was right, then this would be the very same Washu that had created Ryoko in the first place, before she was kidnapped and her 'daughter' brainwashed by Kagato. "How were you able to escape from Kagato?"

"You should thank your partner for that one. But as for destroying that jerk Kagato, you should thank Tenchi for that one."

"You mean that boy?" Kiyone asked. "He doesn't look that special to me."

Washu looked up. "You're right about one thing. He doesn't **LOOK **special," but then, a wistful look came over her eyes, "but then, he **IS** special. He's unselfishly put his life on the line on more than one occasion, and has always came out as the victor, not only for us, but for this planet."

"I don't know," Kiyone said, looking in her bowl of miso soup, "I'll have to see **THAT** for myself." She then continued to eat her lunch, thinking of what Washu said. She paused and said, "More than one occasion?"

"Yes." Washu answered. She then looked at the teal-haired and asked, "So? Do you have any plans in the future? Mihoshi is going to be leaving for Galaxy Police Headquarters soon. Are you going to be going with her?"

Kiyone then answered, "Yes. I'm going have to get a complete physical workup after what has happened. There's going to be some debriefing on the ultra-energy matter affair, then to go visit my family. I bet they'll be glad to see me after three years. And then…" she trailed off.

"And then?" Washu implored.

"And then," Kiyone then mumbled, "I can't believe I'm going to be saying this." Then she spoke up and said, "I'm going to see if I join Mihoshi here on this planet. Somebody's has to keep an eye on her so that she doesn't wreck anything while we're here. And," she added, "if this boy Tenchi is as special as you claim, then I want to see it."

"Good girl," Washu said, smiling. "So," she asked, "can we expect you for dinner? Sasami's making a special meal in your honor."

"If it's anything like this lunch," Kiyone says, smiling, "then count me in."

**"YEA-HA!"** Washu exclaimed. She gets up and walks to the door. "See you at dinner." She pauses at the door and says, "And Kiyone?"

"Yes?"

Washu smiles again and says, "Welcome to our family." She then steps out the door and slides it closed.

Family, Kiyone thought. Welcome to **TENCHI'S** family. Even though this family included Mihoshi, it felt good.

**XXX**

**While all this was going on (don't worry, this is the last time!)... **

Watching from her celestial hall in an unknown portion of some universe, Tokimi watches the events of the past two Earth days unfolded before her black within blue eyes. A small smile graced her beautiful, yet sinister features.

_**"So. Another player enters the game. This should prove to be interesting." **_

**--**

**EPILOGUE- A seedy tavern somewhere in the Jurai Empire**

**--**

A figure in a dark cloak settled next to another, smaller figure at the bar. The bartender walked up to the new person, only to get waved off by him. The newcomer then turns to the smaller figure to his right and says in a low voice, "You're not an easy person to look for, Nagi."

The smaller person responds in a deep, yet female voice, "It depends. What have you got to offer?"

The newcomer then says, "Let's go someplace where there are less prying ears. I have something that might interest you."

Nagi turns to the figure and says, "Okay. But if this is some sort of trick..."

"Don't worry your pretty head, my dear," the newcomer says, "I have no intention of violating you. I have some information on a certain someone you've been looking seven hundred years for."

"Ryoko?" Nagi's attention peaked. "Where is she?"

"Not here, Nagi. Outside, in the back alley, where we won't be seen." The newcomer then motioned his hand to follow him.

With a suspicious look in her red eyes, Nagi set down some coins on the bar, looked down at her feet and said, "Come, Ken-Ohki. Let's see what he's got." Upon her command, a white cabbit with red eyes and a yellow gem on it's forehead got up and accompanied her outside.

Reaching the alley, Nagi places one hand on the pommel of her sword and says, "Okay, spill it. What do you know about Ryoko?"

Reaching over to remove his hood, the newcomer is revealed to be a middle-aged man with long white hair, clear blue eyes, and a long white beard and says, "A lot. I have the location of the planet she's on," he presents Nagi with a memory crystal, "and who she is in the company of." He hands her a picture of a teenaged boy with black hair and brown eyes.

Nagi was amazed at the look of the newcomer, for she recognized him. "Baron Kazamone? You're a member of Jurai's Holy Council! Then this is a file from the council." She looked at the noble in amazement. "I could get into big trouble if I get caught with this."

Kazamone holds up his hands. "Don't worry! There is nothing on that crystal that will get you in trouble, other that than Ryoko's exact location."

"But why are you giving me this?" Nagi asks

"My son was killed by Ryoko when she attacked Jurai seven hundred years ago," the baron answered, "and I know that you want her dead as much as I. I'm the one that's taking the risk here. If it was known that it was me that stole that information, I would certainly be put to death as a traitor."

"Well then," Nagi replies, "if you risked so much for this, I'll gladly won't disappoint you. But," she continues, "what about the boy?"

"I don't care what you do to him." the baron snorts. "You can kill him too, for all I care. As I see it, he's a willing confederate to that bitch." Kazamone then turns around and disappears into the darkness.

Nagi watches as the noble walks away. She then looks down towards the cabbit and says, "Well, Ken-Ohki? It looks like we're going to do a little traveling." She then clenches her fists and says in a low rage-filled voice, "Soon Ryoko, I'm going to pay you back for all the pain you caused me. And if anyone ever gets in between you and me --" she slammed her fist hard against an exposed girder, bending it down the middle.

**XXX**

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	4. No Need for Vengeance, Pt 1

No Need For Vengence, Part One

**No Need For Vengeance, Part One **

**Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction **

**by Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and are the property of AIC and Geneon Entertainment (formerly Pioneer Entertainment.) I do not own the characters, nor the series. I just write the fiction. Baron Kazamone is my creation. **

**This takes place in the OVA continuity, and proceeds the events of "Rowdy Reunion", written by this author. Any event or situation resembling the events and situations of the upcoming third OVA is purely coincidental. **

_**A warm breeze kissed the green hillside where the little girl gathered wildflowers. A cute smile graced her face, which was framed with the blue-gray mop of a hairdo. The girls eyes, deep red in color, sparkled light of the twin suns as she put together her bouquet. She paused to breathe in the fragrance of the flowers. **_

_**Soon, a female voice called out to her, "Nagi? It's time to come home." **_

_**The girl turned to the voice, "Coming, Mommy." The girl ran down the hill towards the hovercar that waited at the bottom. There, a tall and beautiful woman stood waiting for the girl, who presented the flowers to her. **_

_**"Why Nagi," the woman said, "these are beautiful." **_

_**The girl smiled brightly. "Do you think Daddy will like these?" **_

_**"Yes, I think he'll love them. Now come. We've got the k'anna roots we need. Let's go and fix them for dinner." **_

_**"Okay!" the girl shouted gleefully as she jumped in the back seat of the hovercar. Soon, the car sped down the road to the township where they lived. The girl held on the bouquet of wildflowers as the hovercar slowed down as they entered. **_

_**As the hovercar maneuvered down the streets, something odd had occurred. The clear blue skies had suddenly turned a dark, ruddy color. The warm breeze has cooled down considerably. And the general feeling of the day had turned into dread. **_

_**All this was frightening the little girl. And she turned to her mother in the front seat and said, "Mommy, what's going on. I'm scared." **_

_**"I'm not certain, Nagi," the mother said, a sound of uneasiness in her voice. "Just hold on, dear. We're almost home." As she said this, a series of explosions suddenly rocked the township. The little girl squealed in fright as several of the blasts came perilously close to the car. **_

_**As they came to their dwelling, a tall man, obviously the woman's husband and the girl's father, was urging them to proceed to the rear of the building. "HURRY," the man yelled, "KAGATO HAS SEND HIS DEVIL DOWN TO DESTROY US!! WE'VE GOT TO GET TO THE SHELTER!!" He pointed to a small door set into the ground. **_

_**The mother and her child quickly got out of the hovercar and ran towards the shelter. Then unexpectedly, the little girl changed directions and ran back the car. "I forgot my flowers," the girl yelled. **_

_**"THERE IS NO TIME, NAGI! PLEASE GET TO THE SHELTER!" the mother called out. Surprisingly, the girl got the bouquet and ran towards her parents, who were at the entrance. It was at that point that one of the random bolts of energy that were raining down on the township had struck and exploded at the shelter entrance - and the people standing there. **_

_**"MOMMY!! DADDY!!" the little girl screamed as she ran to where the explosion occurred, still clutching her bouquet. There, lying on the ground were the corpses of her parents, their bodies covered with their blood. "Mommy," the little girl sobbed as she kneeled down to her mother and shook her, "get up, please?" She then moved to her father's body, shaking and pleading with it the same, all the while, the flowers that she had gathered just minutes before scattered around her and her dead parents. Finally, the girl laid her head on the body of her mother and cried. **_

_**It was while she was mourning the loss of her parents that the little girl heard the sound of a woman laughing over the sounds of explosions, screaming and general chaos. The little girl then lifted her head and turned and looked towards the sound. There, thru the smoke and flames, she saw the figure of what appeared to be a young woman floating over the carnage. She had long, spiky cyan-colored hair and was throwing bolt of energy at the people below. Although she was far away, the girl could make out a bright green glow coming from her eyes and her wrists. She was laughing almost manically, as if she was taking pleasure in killing and destroying the township and the people therein. Seeing this, the little girl threw back her head and uttered a long, loud scream of rage that seem to her to drown out the sound of devastation around her. **_

**XXX**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"** Nagi shot up from her bed as she woke up. The bounty hunter was breathing hard and rapidly as she realized that it was the same nightmare that had plagued her for over fifteen hundred years. "Damn. Not again?" she groaned, sitting up on the edge of her bed, leaning down and placing her hand on her head.

A crystal floated up to Nagi and paused in front to her. A face resembling a small animal with red eyes and a worried look appeared on the crystal's face and implored, "Ciou?"

"What?" Nagi asked, looking at the crystal.

"Ciou?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Ken-Ohki. Just another nightmare."

"Ciou-wou?"

"Yeah… the same one. I guess as close to Ryoko as we are, it decided to make a comeback." For the last seven hundred years, that same nightmare made rare appearances. It was only in the last year, when rumor of Ryoko's return surfaced, that it came back in full force. There were always slight changes in the scenes, such as the nature of dreams, but the outcome was all the same: the deaths of her parents, the destruction of her homeworld, and Ryoko's mocking laugh. It was Nagi's hope that once she was dead, then the nightmares would cease, then she would find closure with her past.

Getting out of the bed, Nagi looked out through the huge dome that made the living quarters/control room of the great cabbit ship. There, the sight of a blue-green world greeted her. Three weeks of travel were almost at an end. Soon, she would have to start making plans on how to draw out, confront, and finally end the life of Ryoko, not to mention figure out the mystery of why Baron Kazamone wanted the boy that was her alleged paramour killed as well. One thing at a time, she thought. Concentrate on your prime target.

"Ciou?" the Ken-Ohki crystal implored, floating towards his mistress.

"No, you may not," she answered.

"Ciou-wou!?" he pleaded.

"I said no, you **MAY NOT** see Ryo-Ohki!" Nagi snapped. "We don't want Ryoko catching on to our presence her yet. After I kill her, then maybe, but not now." The crystal floated off with a disappointed look in it. Nagi watched the crystal float off and mumbled, "Looks like I may have to make more that one plan." She liked Ken-Ohki, but thought the cabbit was a little lovesick, and that may create complications.

**XXX**

There wasn't that much on the subspace television that day. Their usual soap- opera was pre-empted in favor of a news special on an alliance treaty signing between Jurai and one of the outerlying systems. As much as Ayeka liked seeing her father, especially in ceremonies like these, she was particularly annoyed that Azusa chose this day and time for the treaty signing, which also featured the usual analysis of the implications and the pro and con factors involving the treaty. The plot was just about to get to the juicy part, and this crap came on. She was beginning to think that this was his way of punishing her for choosing to stay on Earth, rather than returning to Jurai and marrying that idiot fop Seriyou.

Luckily, the Masaki home had access to all Earth television broadcasts, thanks to Washu, and right now she and Ryoko were intently watching a rather intense soap opera from the United States. The television, which was the same type used for the interstellar broadcasts, automatically translated the English the actors were speaking into Japanese/Juraian, which negated the use of annoying subtitles at the bottom of the screen. Both the princess and the pirate sat at the table, across from each other, drinking tea, eating snacks, and watching the unfolding drama on the screen.

**CRASH!!**

The sound of falling pans came from the kitchen, followed by, **"MIHOSHI! YOU NEARLY DROPPED THAT ON MY FOOT!!"**, which was followed by, "Sorry, Kiyone. It kinda slipped out of my hand." That in turn was followed by, "Nevermind, let's just pick this up."

Neither Ayeka or Ryoko flinched as this was going on. The closet door opened after the commotion had subsided and Washu came out. She looked upon the screen and frowned. "Why is this on?" she asked.

Not taking her eyes off the screen, Ayeka answered, "Oh, Father decided to choose this day for his treaty signing. I swear he does this just to annoy me."

"Yeah," Ryoko added. "This isn't bad, though. Care to join us, Washu?"

"A-hem!" Washu cleared her throat.

Ryoko glanced at her, frowned and grumbled, "Okay, care to join us, 'Mom'?"

"Don't mind if I do, Little Ryoko," the diminutive scientist said as she sat down at the head of the table between her 'daughter' and Ayeka, while the pirate rolled her eyes and returned to the screen. A few seconds after that...

**KLUNK!**

**"OW!! MIHOSHI, MY THUMB!!",** followed by, "Oops. Sorry about that, Kiyone."

Only Washu turned at the sounds coming the kitchen, Ayeka and Ryoko's eyes still glued to the screen, oblivious to the exchange. "What's going on in there?" she asked the two.

"Mihoshi and Kiyone are fixing lunch," Ayeka said. "They wanted to make something special every since they got back from Galaxy Police Headquarters yesterday."

"Oh?" Washu queried. "So why isn't Sasami cooking lunch?"

This time Ryoko answered, still looking at the TV. "She wasn't feeling too good this morning. So Ayeka let her go back to bed."

Soon, the sound of breaking glass was heard, followed by, **"MI-HO-SHI!!"**, which in turn came, "Sorry, Kiyone."

Washu sweatdropped, looked the kitchen door, then got up and said, "I guess I'd better get in there while we still have a kitchen." She then slid the kitchen door open, walked in and said, "Okay, you two, why don't we... **AUGH!! WHAT A MESS!! YOU TWO CLEAN THIS UP WHILE I DO THE COOKING!!**"

Ayeka and Ryoko just looked at each other, shrugged, and returned to their soap opera. For a few minutes afterwards, peace prevailed in the kitchen. Soon the sounds of dropping pans and crockery was replaced with the sounds of chopping and cooking. And the two in the dining room continued watch television and sip tea. Then all of a sudden, a noise was heard from upstairs. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NO, TENCHI!!" **

Ryoko was caught in mid-sip when the scream occurred. She nearly choked on her tea and spat it out right in Ayeka's face, causing the princess to scream herself, this time with rage. At the same time, the sound of a huge pot dropping was heard, followed by, **"YOOWWWWWW, OUCHY-OUCHY-OUCHY-OUCHY!!" **

"Sorry, Mihoshi," Kiyone said.

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"** Washu yelled from the kitchen.

**"SASAMI? WHAT'S WRONG?"** All that was heard was crying. Forgetting about getting spat on by Ryoko, Ayeka got up to find out what was wrong with her little sister. As the purple-haired princess was about to climb the stairs, she felt the pirate grasp her arm. "Miss Ryoko, what are you..."

"Hang on, Ayeka! We're taking the express elevator!" Ryoko replied tursly, after which both of them teleported upstairs. The two then appeared the bedroom that the two Juraian princesses shared. There, they saw Sasami sitting up on her futon, crying.

"What's wrong, Sasami?" Ayeka said, kneeling towards her sister. "Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes," the blue-haired girl sobbed, hugging Ayeka. "It was horrible. I saw a lady hurting Tenchi. She looked like Ryoko, only she had red eyes and shorter hair." Sasami looked at her sister, her pink eyes overflowing with tears. "Tenchi was screaming, as if she was hitting him, but she wasn't." She once again buried her head in Ayeka's lap, sobbing.

By this time, Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi had made their way to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. The blonde detective and the scientist looked upon the scene almost sympathetically, while the teal-haired detective was rather confused of all of this. Kiyone leaned over to her partner and asked, "Why is everyone concerned about all of this? Everybody has nightmares."

Mihoshi whispered back, "Well yes, but Sasami seems to have more than most people."

"That's true, poor kid," Washu silently added, then thought to herself, _**'But unlike everyone else's, Sasami's nightmares have a bad habit of coming true.'**_ Privately, she wondered if the young princess' precognitive abilities have anything to do with her link with her sister Tsunami, the Chousin which is also the spirit of the tree of Jurai, not to mention the mind of that planet's most powerful battleship.

Ayeka talked soothingly to Sasami, assuring her, "That's alright, sister. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure, Ayeka. It looked so real, and Tenchi looked like he was..." Sasami then looked at her sister and asked, "Ayeka, why are you all wet? Did you and Ryoko get into another fight?"

Ayeka then remembered the little mishap with Ryoko's tea and shot her rival a dirty look. Ryoko sheepishly grinned and said, "Uh... no, Sasami... I... uh... got a little started when you woke and... Ayeka was just in the way. That's all."

"Well next time you spit your tea out, could you please watch where you're spraying?" Ayeka grumbled, her ruby eyes narrowed into slits. "Seriously, Sasami, try not to let this dream worry you too much. I won't let anything happen to Lord Tenchi."

"What do you mean **YOU?**" Ryoko questioned jealously.

"Nevermind," Ayeka muttered. And with that, she patted her on the head reassuradly, and Sasami laid back down to rest. She then quietly motioned the others to leave the room, with herself the last to leave.

As the others went back to their individual pursuits, Ryoko began thinking about what Sasami had described in her dream. "Red eyes?" she said to herself quietly, "Nah, it couldn't be her... could it?"

Her musing was interrupted by a voice calling out from the bedroom, "Ryoko?"

The pirate phased her head thru the door and asked, "Yeah, kiddo?"

Sasami, still lying down, said, "Where's Ryo-Ohki? I didn't see her with you guys?"

Ryoko just shrugged and said, "I guess she's harvesting the rest of her carrots from her garden and putting them up for the winter, I guess." She smiled and said, "Don't worry. Just try to get some rest, kiddo."

**XXX**

It has been three days since Nagi had arrived outside the Masaki home. Taking a position across the lake from the house, she had set up a blind where she could observe the place without being seen. Using a pair of scanning binoculars, she watched the house carefully, making mental notes about the comings and goings of the palace. She had already established the fact that Ryoko was in the residence, and was now formulating a plan on how to confront the pirate and ultimately killing her.

What she **DIDN'T** expect was that there were other women besides Ryoko at the house; three adults and two children. Two of the women, a blonde and one with teal hair, she found out were Galaxy Police officers, possibly detectives. This was unusual, since this planet was within the jurisdiction of Jurai, and Galaxy Police officers were not exactly welcome here. It was somewhat of a relief that the shuttle that carried them to the house had apparently crashed in the lake. That eliminated the possibility of being pursued by them if things were to go wrong.

Two of the others, the remaining adult with purple hair, and one of the children, which had electric blue hair, wore clothing that was distinctly of Juraian design, particularly the design worn by royalty. Of greater concern was that the gates of the property were flanked by pillars that appeared to be that of Juraian royal guardians. This confused the bounty hunter, wondering why members of the royal family would be consorting with a pirate like Ryoko. One thing was certain: an attack thru the front gate was not practical. There were three males that lived at the house. actually, one of the males lived at the dwelling on the hill.

The two remaining male made their home in the house. one adult, and the boy whose picture was given to her by Kazamone. This boy, strangely, was a point of great interest between Ryoko and the purple haired girl. In fact, the two would frequently fight with each other him. Nagi couldn't figure out why, because he didn't look all that special. He was somewhat muscular, but otherwise short in stature, not to mention an extremely shy person, if her observations were any indication. Still, he would make excellent bait for Ryoko, since she was the one who aggressively pursue this kid. Nagi thought about this plan and would reserve it as a backup in case what she was planning wouldn't work. "What do you think, Ken-Ohki?" the bounty hunter asked. "Should we go around the lake and avoid the gate altogether? We'll have to wait until those GP's are not around, then sneak in at night." No answer.

"Ken-Ohki?" Nagi looked around. The cabbit was no to be seen. "Damn!" she cursed. No doubt he went to the house looking for Ryo-Ohki. And if Ryoko sees him -- "Looks like I'm going to have to grab the boy. And tonight. But first, I'd better get Ken-Ohki."

**XXX**

Ryo-Ohki carefully made sure that the basket that held the carrots that she had grown over the summer was positioned right. Those carrots and her had been through a lot this past summer: rain, summer heat… and a burglar raid, so she felt that these should have special care for them to last the winter. She was in her 'little girl' form for this, because it's very hard to maneuver a heavy basket with paws.

Satisfied that her carrots were stored safely, the cabbit girl stepped outside the storage shed that was in back of the house. As she walked out the door, her rather oversized ears picked up the sound of leaves rustling. Turning towards the sound, her eyes caught sight of a small, white animal that was hiding in a bush. Curious, Ryo-Ohki walked over to the bush and parted the leaves. What she saw made her heart leap up with joy… somewhat.

The animal that was there was Ken-Ohki. The cabbit stood in a defensive crouch in the bush, hissing at her. She was confused about this. Then she realized that maybe he doesn't recognize her. "Meow?" she asked.

Ken-Ohki stopped hissing and stared at her. He studied the form in front him, stepped up slowly and sniffed at her. When he did this, his red eyes popped open in recognition. "Ciou?" Ken-Ohki asked.

"Meow, meow-**MEOW!**" came Ryo-Ohki's answer, then with a pop, changed into her animal form.

Ken-Ohki figuratively and literally jumped for joy as he hopped towards his beloved and gently nuzzled her. But as he did, a sad look came over Ryo-Ohki's face, as if she thought of something.

"Meow, meow-yow?" she asked.

"Ciou-yiou-yiou." Ken-Ohki answered back, looking just as sad.

Both cabbits then huddled close, as if comforting each other. "Ciou?" he asked.

Ryo-Ohki smiled back and… well, you know… answered him back.

Ken-Ohki smiled back and nodded, again snuggling close to his lady love. But soon, both were startled by the back door opening up and steps being heard coming towards the shed. Ken-Ohki looked around franticly and hid in the shadows inside the structure. Soon, the figure of a young woman with blonde hair had showed up at the entrance.

"Hello?" Mihoshi asked. "Is anybody in here?" She then peered into the dark shed and saw a familiar form. "Oh, it's you, Ryo-Ohki. Looks like you're checking up on your carrots. Well, never mind me, I've got to get some vegetables for dinner tonight." She then reached over and turned on the light in the shed.

As the light flooded the shed interior, it became apparent to the blonde detective that there was someone else besides herself and Ryo-Ohki inside. She heard a hissing sound and looked towards some boxes. It was then that Mihoshi saw Ken-Ohki crouched near the cabbages and daikon. There was fire in the cabbit's eyes as he looked as if to attack her.

"What's that?" Mihoshi asked as she looked at both cabbits. Then a smile broke across her face. "Oh," she piped up, "you got a boyfriend, don't you, Ryo-Ohki?"

Ryo-Ohki facefaulted. Ken-Ohki stopped hissing, but continued to crouch defensively, not letting Mihoshi out of his sight. Then he was startled by the loud rumbling of his tiny stomach, loud enough for the blonde detective to hear.

"Gosh, you must be awfully hungry," Mihoshi said, after which she turned to Ryo-Ohki and asked, "Would you mind it so much if I give this little cutie one of your carrots, Ryo-Ohki?"

The brown cabbit looked at her basket, then turned and nodded eagerly to Mihoshi. The flaxen Seniwan girl walked over to the basket, picked up two carrots, gave one to Ryo-Ohki, and gave the other one to Ken-Ohki. The white cabbit looked curiously at this new object, sniffed it a few times, then turned to Ryo-Ohki and asked, "Ciou?" She meowed happily and nodded.

"Go ahead and try it," Mihoshi added. "Ryo-Ohki grew it herself. Well, I did help her… a little bit, but she did most of the work."

Trusting mostly the work of the cabbit of his life, Ken-Ohki took a small nibble and chewed it. His red eyes then brightened up and he smiled a big smile as he proceeded to devour the carrot. Ryo-Ohki meowed happily and joined him as she ate her carrot.

"See?" Mihoshi chirped. "I knew you'd like it." She then noticed the blue collar that Ken-Ohki wore around his neck. She knelt down to stroke the white cabbit's fur. "You must belong to somebody," she giggled, "I just hope that whoever that person is doesn't miss you too much." She would've spent the next half-hour in the company of the two if what happened next didn't occur.

**"MIHOSHI!! WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE VEGETABLES!? WASHU CAN'T WAIT ALL DAY!!"** Kiyone screamed from the kitchen.

"**EEP!!** C- coming, Kiyone!!" Mihoshi quickly stood up and dashed towards the basket that held the cabbages, only to trip and stumble into it. She quickly got up, grabbed a cabbage, an onion and a good-sized daikon before rushing out the door. Almost as an afterthought, she looked into the door and said, "Don't worry, Ryo-Ohki. I won't tell anybody about your boyfriend."

Ryo-Ohki then had a look on her face that said, 'Where have I heard **THAT** before?' She knew that eventually Mihoshi will accidentally spill the beans about her meeting Ken-Ohki. And if that happened, then Ryoko will then put two and two together and - the thought was too terrible to imagine. Ken-Ohki sensed her uneasiness and trotted over to comfort her. As with Ryo-Ohki, he knew of the deadly history between Nagi and Ryoko.

He had met and bonded with the bounty hunter over one thousand years before. Before then, he had spent four millennia wandering the universe. All alone, knowing nothing of his past. All he had was his name. Then he met Nagi. At the time the two met, the bounty hunter had spent the last five hundred years pursuing Ryoko, hoping to avenge the destruction of her homeworld and the deaths of her parents. It was somehow by fate that the two, the hunter and the cabbit, had bonded minds and became partners in the hunt. But it was during this hunt that Ken-Ohki had discovered another of his own kind, only to find out that she was bonded to the space pirate. Somehow, both had wished that they could pause in this lethal game and find true happiness with each other. But of course, that was not possible, and once again they would find other at opposite sides, protecting their masters as they fought to destroy each other.

Then came Ryoko's attack on the planet Jurai, after which both her and Ryo-Ohki had apparently dropped off the face of the universe. Then three weeks ago, the Juraian noble Baron Kazamone had came from out of the blue with not only news that Ryoko had reappeared, but also the exact location of the pirate. The information was in the form of a crystal storage matrix that was copied from the secret files of Jurai's Holy Council, which Kazamone had a seat in. He of course claimed that there was no risk to her and that he would take all the blame if it was discovered that the information was classified. Nagi was at first leery about this stroke of luck, but it was all accurate. So despite her wishes, he set out to see Ryo-Ohki, who he was now comforting her.

'_**KEN-OHKI!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?'**_ The force of Nagi's mental message made the cabbit wince. Ryo-Ohki saw his discomfort and meowed her concern. Ken-Ohki looked sorrowfully at her and backed away.

'_**GET BACK HERE NOW, KEN-OHKI!!'**_ The white cabbit winced again and quickly scampered off. Ryo-Ohki's eyes were bright with tears. Although she didn't receive the summons that Ken-Ohki had got, she knew who it was. Why must this happen again?

**XXX**

Ken-Ohki bounded into a wooden thicket on the other side to the lake. He was in trouble and he knew it, so he hoped that Nagi would be in a somewhat forgiving mood. Her telepathic message, however, didn't sound good, and he was afraid that she might do something drastic to insure that her mission of revenge succeeded.

All of a sudden, the white cabbit felt a powerful grip on his ears and a sudden upward momentum. Very quickly, he found himself staring at two blood-red eyes that looked very angry. "I thought I told you not to see her! You nearly ruined everything!" Nagi yelled. She quickly settled down and calmly asked, "Well, what have you got to say for yourself?"

Ken-Ohki then uttered a set of mews and yowls as if making a statement. Nagi, for her part, looked very surprised. "No, I wouldn't skin you alive. Whatever gave you such a crazy notion like that?" Nagi asked. He then answered her back with more mewing, all the while with a dreamy look in his eyes.

A small smile graced Nagi's features and a small chuckle came out of her. "You are such a romantic, you know that. I wish that you chose a better time to do what you did. But now we're going to have to go to the plan I've kept in reserve." The bounty hunter looked down the road that led to the house. "I so dislike having to resort to taking a hostage."

**XXX**

Tenchi Masaki never thought that the bus would drop him off this late in the day. He would have been home sooner if that accident hadn't occurred and the bus having to wait as long as it did for the road to be cleared. Luckily, he was able to call the house and let them know that he was going to be late getting home from school. The last thing that he needed was Ryoko trying to find him and bring him back. I would just knew that she would try to find some out-of-the-way hideaway to try to seduce him.

It was one week ago that his school had finally reopened after a year of repairs. The official report said that a gas main had ruptured and a faulty electrical connection had caused an explosion and a fire. Of course, the real reason was that the school was wrecked by Ryoko when she tried to cause injury to Tenchi, which was also the same night that Ayeka arrived. Since that time, Tenchi had done his studying at home and sent his schoolwork to the district office.

The reopening ceremony had much fanfare and all that. His grandfather offered prayers of good luck and there were many speeches, which nearly put Tenchi to sleep. After which, he was able to return to his classes and to be reunited with friends and classmates. He has missed all of them, particularly his friend Amagasaki, to which he apologized for punching him the year before after he implied that slept with a mummy.

He had only wished that they got the collar of his school uniform right. It was a half-centimeter too tight, and it rubbed badly where the insignia was clasped. It was only after he got out of school that he could loosen the collar. Maybe Washu could find some way to stretch the collar out without it looking damaged.

He was about three kilometers from the house – the bus stop was on the main road and he had a four kilometer walk ahead of him afterwards – when Tenchi saw a familiar figure in the dim light. He couldn't see the face too clearly, but from the curves of the form, he had to guess that it was Ryoko. This made him a bit mad, for he told her over a thousand times not to wait for him on the road. Still, he hoped that he could talk some sense in her before Ayeka found out and a fight broke out. "Ryoko," he began, "how many time do I have to tell you not to meet me at the road like this. What if Ayeka finds out?"

"Actually, you never told me anything."

Tenchi froze. The voice was **NOT** Ryoko's. The figure then leaped from the rock that she was perched on and flew towards him. Tenchi had to jump and roll very quickly in order not to get hit by this stranger. His hands then darted into his bookbag, where he had the Tenchi-ken stored. But before he could grab it, a long filament of energy snaked towards him with lightning speed and wrapped itself around him. Just as he was about to struggle out of it, a jolt shot thru his body and he quickly lost consciousness.

Nagi felt pleased with this capture, however distasteful as it was. She disliked taking hostages, and would rather go after her quarry without such incentives to them. Still, she thought that the stun feature that was in the whip which was a part of her sword worked well; the boy was caught and wasn't harmed at all.

As he was binding him with energy manacles that she had handy, she wondered what the boy was reaching for in the bookbag. The latch was undone, so she carefully upended the bag and emptied its contents onto the ground. There were textbooks, writing paper, several pens and pencils, a calculator and eraser -- and one other thing that surprised Nagi. It appeared to be a carved wooden handle with two red stones on one end, and an opening on the other.

"That looks like a Jurai sword," the bounty hunter mused. This was another unpleasant surprise that Kazamone had neglected to mention. Why would an Earth native possess a Juraian weapon. She thought that she would have an extended conversation with him as she knelt to pick up the sword. As she did, however, a massive surge of energy coursed thru the sword and knocked Nagi two feet away from it. Nagi looked at the sword as it clattered back to the ground.

"Damn! That thing packs quite a jolt!" she cursed as she shook her hand, which was stinging painfully from the surge. As she looked at the sword, an idea entered into her head. "This might just the thing to soften up Ryoko a bit," she said, "better not waste it." Gathering up her cloak, she used it to cover her hand as she picked up the sword. It crackled with energy as she did, but the pain was manageable.

As she carefully handled the weapon, Nagi remembered a piece of information that Kazamone provided. It mentioned that Ryoko had use of only one of the jewels that provided much of her power. She looked at the two stones on the sword's pommel and smiled. "This might be easier than I thought." She then turned towards the bushes. "Ken-Ohki!" The white cabbit walked meekly out of his concealment.

"Are you still scared about what happened this afternoon?" Nagi laughed. "Relax. I've stopped being mad at you. Anyway, it's time we've pay a visit to Ryoko."

**XXX**

"I wonder what's taking Tenchi so long?" Nobuyuki asked as everyone gathered for dinner. Ever since Tenchi called the house informing everyone that he was going to be late and to start dinner without him, the Masaki clan became anxious for his arrival. Ryoko knelt at the table across from Ayeka, with Mihoshi and Kiyone kneeling next to each other to the pirate's right, and Washu, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki to her left. Sasami was well enough to join the family and knelt to the left of her sister, and Ryo-Ohki, in her 'little girl' form, at her right. Because Sasami was ill, Washu had cooked dinner, and although she was not as good a cook as the little girl, the meal was delicious. Sasami however, had picked at her food, and Ryo-Ohki had hardly touched her bowl of carrots.

Ayeka grew concerned about she sister and asked, "What's the matter, Sasami? Is your stomach still hurting?"

The electric blue-haired girl looked down at her food and said, "No Ayeka. It's just that I can't get that dream out of my head. It looked so real. Oh when will Tenchi get home?"

"Hey, I wouldn't worry," Ryoko added, talking with a mouthful of food, then swallowing and continued, "he should be home soon. Although it is a bit late." The pirate then looked towards her cabbit friend and asked, "Hey Ryo-Ohki, what wrong? I've never known you to turn your nose up on a bowl of carrots." The cabbit girl just looked at her meal and mewed a sigh.

Mihoshi looked at this exchange while eating and piped up, "Maybe she's thinking of her boyfriend... **OOPS!!**" The blonde clapped her hand to her mouth, her blue eyes wide with shock. "Sorry, Ryo-Ohki. I shouldn't had said anything."

Ryo-Ohki started pounding her head on the table, all the while showing a look that said, 'I knew it!' The rest of the family looked at this turn of event with a mixture of amusement and puzzlement.

Washu was particularly intrigued. "A boyfriend?" she said. "Don't tell me you're dating some rabbit in the woods, Ryo-Ohki?"

"No," Mihoshi said, "it was another cabbit like her."

"Another cabbit!?" Washu yelped. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe it was one of those cabbits that live in the lake," Kiyone added, "you know, the ones Tenchi mentioned?"

Mihoshi shook her head. "No, those look exactly like Ryo-Ohki. This one was different."

"Different?" Washu asked. She was definitely curious about this. "Exactly how different?"

Mihoshi continued. "Well, for one thing, this one was... white."

Ryoko was taking a sip a tea as the detective said this. Upon hearing this, the pirate again nearly choked on the tea and – again – she discharged it in Ayeka's face.

**"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!! RYOKO!!"** the princess yelled, but the pirate ignored her as she reached over to grab Mihoshi's blouse and pull her to her face.

**"WHITE!?"** Ryoko yelled. **"WITH RED EYES AND A YELLOW GEM!?"**

"Y-yes," Mihoshi squeaked.

**"AND WEARING A BLUE COLLAR!?" **

"Y-y-yes. But how do you know all this?" the blonde asked.

Ryoko stood up, a mixture of fear and shock written on her face. She then looked over at Ryo-Ohki and yelled, **"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME KEN-OHKI WAS HERE!?" **The cabbit girl mewed sadly at her mistress.

"Ken-Ohki?" Washu whispered, a look of recognition in her eyes.

Katsuhito overheard the childlike scientist and whispered to her, "Do you know anything about this, Washu?"

"It was something your mother mentioned on her last visit," she answered. "I'll explain later."

"Excuse me," Nobuyuki asked, scratching his head, "but what exactly is going on here?"

Before anyone could answer, a bright light shone from outside the house, followed by a loud, roaring sound. "No," Ryoko breathed, after which she teleported outside.

The rest of the clan ran to the front door to see what was going on. When the got to the front porch, almost everybody's jaw dropped. Ryoko's jaw was clenched in anger, her teeth barred.

Hovering over the lake was a huge ship similar to Ryo-Ohki in her spaceship configuration. The only differences were the spires were horizontal rather than upwardly angled, with inwardly bent hooks near the dome. The dome was yellow rather than red, and the hull was white. As the ship was hovering, a howl was heard over the roar of the ship: **"CIOUUUUUUU!!"**

Mihoshi visibly gulped as she saw the amazing sight. With a trembling finger, she pointed to the ship and asked Ryoko, "I-is that… that…?"

"Yeah," the pirate answered, "that's Ryo-Ohki's boyfriend." Ryoko then floated over to Ken-Ohki and shouted, **"GET DOWN HERE, NAGI!! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TO PIECES!!"**

"Nagi?" Kiyone said, still looking at the cabbit ship. "If Ryoko's right, then I think we've got a major problem."

"What are you talking about?" Nobuyuki said. "Who's Nagi? And what do you mean a major problem?"

Before the teal-haired detective could answer, a dimensional portal opened up at the end of the dock in front of the house. A female form, with a figure that would rival Ryoko's, strode out of the gate, which closed behind her.

Sasami's pink eyes went wide as she witnessed the sight. "Ayeka... it's her!"

"What do you mean, Sasami?"

"The woman from my dream! It's her!" The young princess' fear was betrayed by her voice. "The one who was hurting Tenchi!"

Confidently, Nagi looked up at the floating Ryoko. Her face had a predatory smile on it. "Hello Ryoko," she called out, "It's been a long time since we met last. You really should write more often."

Ryoko only answered with a barrage of energy blasts aimed towards the bounty hunter. Her efforts were met with each blast deflected off a personal shield that Nagi had activated prior to her emergence. "Really, Ryoko," she smirked, "is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"What do you want, Nagi?" Ryoko shot back. "It certainly can't be money! All the bounties on my head are gone!"

"You know good and well that I don't care about the money!" the bounty hunter countered. "I'm here to see that you pay for all the pain you caused me fifteen hundred years ago! Do you remember? That was when you devastated my home planet and killed my parents! I certainly remember that day. You were floating in the air, laughing and blasting everything in sight. And one of those blasts struck down both my parents while I watched." Nagi was almost screaming as she vented her rage at the pirate. "I became an orphan that day, and I swore upon their bodies that I would have your head!"

Ryoko was surprised by the force of Nagi's rant. She studied her enemy's face and found that her red eyes were moistening. She also heard Nagi's voice and noted that it was breaking slightly. Ryoko was wondering if the bounty hunter was going to break down and cry.

Nagi realized this also and quickly stopped to compose herself. She hadn't cried since that awful day and she wasn't about to start. After a few seconds, she continued, "It's time that we ended this. One more battle, you and me. And I intend to see you dead!"

"Fine with me, Nagi!" Ryoko said slowly. "Let's get this over with right now!"

**"NO!"** the bounty hunter shot back. "Not here. I've found an ideal place where we could fight. Meet me there we'll settle this, once and for all."

"Oh?" the pirate asked. She did not like this. If Nagi had chose the place for this battle, it was certain that she had set many traps already in place to make her job easier. "And what makes you think that I'll go to this place?"

Nagi said nothing. Instead, from underneath her cloak, she threw an object in the general direction of the others on the dock. It landed with a thud. The clan members gathered on the dock stepped back as she threw the object, thinking that this might be a bomb. After a little while, though, they approached it and studied it.

Sasami's eyes went wide as she recognized it. "T-that's Tenchi's bookbag!"

Ryoko's eyes shot to the bag and then back to Nagi. She then charged towards the bounty hunter, only to stop short of her, remembering her shield. **"YOU BITCH!!"** she screamed. **"WHAT YOU DID WAS LOW, EVEN FOR YOU!!" **

"Believe me Ryoko, I didn't want to resort to this," Nagi answered, "but Ken- Ohki's little visit here forced otherwise."

"I doubt it," the pirate growled.

"Everything you need to know is inside that bag. Just be there."

"Nagi!" Ayeka called out, "I'm warning you, if you harm Lord Tenchi, all of Jurai will hunt you down!"

"What are you talking about?" Nagi answered back.

"Lord Tenchi is a crown prince of Jurai!"

_**'What?'**_ Nagi thought to herself. Kazamone didn't mention **THIS**. "He will not be harmed. I swear it. I'll be waiting for you, Ryoko." And with, the dimensional portal opened up and the bounty hunter stepped thru it. After the portal closed, Ken-Ohki rose over the lake and quickly sped off, disappearing as a little speck in the sky.

**XXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, so Nagi's grabbed Tenchi and has now forced Ryoko into one last battle. If you haven't guess, I've decided to make this a two-parter. I need right now to make some research on the battle site that I will place the gang, but I assure you it won't be too long. **

**As for part two, all I can give you is that Washu will explain to the gang about the origin of Ken-Ohki, the battle royal between Nagi and Ryoko, and Tsunami also make an appearance. It might take me a while. But it will happen. **

**So until then… LATER. **

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	5. No Need for Vengeance, Pt 2

No Need For Vengence, Part Two

**No Need For Vengeance, Part Two **

**Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction **

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**Tenchi Muyo! and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and are the property of AIC and Geneon Entertainment (formerly Pioneer Entertainment.) I do not own the series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction. Baron Kazamone is my creation **

**This story is based on the OVA continuity, and is a continuation of 'No Need For Vengeance, Part One.' Any event or situation similar to the events and situations of the upcoming third OVA is purely coincidental. **

**XXX**

For the first time in over fifteen hundred years, Nagi had felt fear. The sudden revelation that Tenchi Masaki was a crown prince of the planet Jurai had unsettled her greatly. Baron Kazamone had apparently omitted key information about the whereabouts of Ryoko. It was also apparent that the Juraian woman that had purple hair, the one who had told her that Tenchi was a prince, was the long-missing princess Ayeka. She now regretted taking the boy hostage, but the opportunity to finally kill Ryoko was at hand. She quickly put her fears aside and concentrated her efforts in preparing for that final battle.

It was while she was preparing that the crystal bearing Ken-Ohki's face floated over to her. "Ciou, ciou-wou," it mewed.

"It seems our guest is awake now," she said. "Better make him feel welcome." She walked over to a 2.5 meter metal board, with arms extending one meter from each side.

Tenchi was held to this board with energy manacles. He was still wearing his school uniform, although it was quite dirty now. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned his discomfort from the stun burst from her whip. From looking around, Tenchi saw that he was in some form of control room. From the looks of it, it was similar to the interior of Ryo-Ohki's control room. He looked to a table on one side and saw the Tenchi-ken lying on it. He couldn't find his bookbag anywhere. As he saw this, he heard footsteps heading towards him.

Looking up, he saw that it was the woman that he saw along the road. Now that the light was better, he was able to see what she looked like. Her hair was a dark gray-blue, shorter than what any the girls back in the house wore. She was wearing a close-fitting bodysuit, with black tights covering the arms and leg, the torso in a blue swimsuit-like armor. The suit showed off the attractive curves of her body, especially the bust and legs. She also wore a black cloak with a hood to cover the head. Tenchi got a look at her face. It was rather plain, hardened and grim, the color of her eyes resembling spilled blood.

She wasn't smiling, but she regarded him kindly as she spoke: "My apologies for taking you prisoner, but it was necessary to bring Ryoko to me."

"Bring Ryoko to you?" he gasped. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My name is Nagi," the bounty hunter began, "I came here to kill Ryoko."

**"KILL RYOKO?"** Tenchi cried out. **"WHY?"**

"Because fifteen hundred years ago, she attacked my home planet, during which my parents were killed. I was only eight of your years of age at the time."

_**'Fifteen hundred years?'**_ Tenchi thought, _**'Wait a minute. That must have happened while Ryoko was enslaved by Kagato.' **_"I'm sorry to hear that your parents were killed," he began, "but Ryoko wasn't responsible for..."

**"WASN'T RESPONSIBLE!?"** Nagi interrupted. "Don't you dare say she wasn't responsible for what she did!" Her red eyes flashed angrily at Tenchi. "Ryoko will die for what she did for me. And I **WILL** take her head as a trophy!"

Tenchi cringed inwardly as he heard those words from the bounty hunter. "But you have to listen to me, Ryoko was…"

"Enough of this," Nagi cut her off as she reach for a piece of cloth. She pulled Tenchi's head down, rather hard, and tied the cloth over his mouth. "I won't listen to this nonsense. I promised that purple-haired princess that wouldn't harm you, and this is to make sure that I keep my promise." she finished as she knotted the gag. Finishing this, Nagi reached over to a small device and pressed a button. A small portal opened and she got out a crate containing small metallic spheres. "I'd better get ready for the battle. You just sit quietly over there and we'll get you back home after I finish." Tenchi screamed thru his gag.

**XXX**

Chaos reigned at the Masaki house as everyone was trying to sort out the events of the evening. Ryoko was screaming and pacing, demanding that they get out and pursue Nagi. Ayeka was screaming at Ryoko, demanding to know what she knew about Nagi. All the while, Kiyone and Mihoshi was trying to calm both of them and trying to keep them separate. Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Nobuyuki were seated on the couch, both of them looking depressed, while Katsuhito tried to reassure them.

Washu sat silently on one of the chairs, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes closed in concentration. Finally, she opened her eyes and placed two finger in her mouth. She then blew a loud whistle which got everyone's attention. **"ALRIGHT PEOPLE,"** she yelled, **"THIS RUNNING AROUND LIKE CHICKENS WITH THEIR HEADS CUT OFF IS NOT GETTING US ANYWHERE!!"** She then calmed down and continued. "Now, would someone please fill me in? Who the hell is this Nagi character, and why does she want my little Ryoko dead?"

There was a moment of quiet. Then Kiyone began. "I read about Nagi. She is a bounty hunter who has lived for over fifteen hundred years. And she is very good at what she does. In fact, she has almost never failed to bring in her quarry."

Mihoshi continued. "Yes. In fact, other bounty hunters had tried to kill her, because she was that good." The blonde detective's voice then lowered to almost that of a whisper. "They never survived."

"Kiyone," Washu asked, "you said that she **ALMOST** never failed to bring in her quarry. Was there anyone she didn't capture?"

"Well yes," the teal-haired detective said, "there was one criminal that she failed to bring in." She turned to look at Ryoko. The pirate seemed to shrink inwardly as everyone looked at her.

"What exactly did you do to that would cause that harridan to capture Lord Tenchi in the first place?" Ayeka growled, her stare figuratively burning a hole into Ryoko's soul. When no answer came forthcoming from her, the princess grabbed at Ryoko's blouse and screamed, **"ANSWER ME!! WHAT DID YOU DO..." **

"Ayeka," Katsuhito's hand had gently rested on his half-sister's shoulder. "Recriminations won't secure Tenchi's safe return. Ryoko has paid for her crimes. Please, leave her be. Can't you see that she is very upset by these events as well?"

"But Yosho, he's your grandson!" Ayeka countered.

"Yes he is. And I'm certain he will return to us safely." The priest then turned to Washu, "You had told me earlier that my mother knew something about Nagi's cabbit. What is it that you know about Ken-Ohki?"

The childlike scientist turned to everyone and said, "Well that's easy… I created him."

**"WHAT!?"** Ryoko snapped out of her funk when she heard this. **"YOU CREATED THAT DAMN FURBALL!?" **

"Calm down, Ryoko," Washu countered, "this was long before Nagi -- about over three thousand years before." She then sat down on the couch before she continued. "Around the time I was creating Ryoko, I got to thinking about Ryo-Ohki," she pointed at the cabbit girl, "and I realized that I didn't want her to go through her existence thinking that she was the only one of her kind. I took it upon myself to use the remaining masu that I had when I created both Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, along with the mineral life form that I used to create Ryo-Ohki to create another cabbit. I created it in the same way that I created her, only this time, I chose the form of a male. I even gave Ken-Ohki his name. But before I could complete him, Kagato had captured me and stolen away Ryoko."

"That's awful," Sasami said, hugging her friend.

"Meow," Ryo-Ohki added sadly.

"That's true," Ayeka added, "but that doesn't explain what Lady Funaho had mentioned."

"I'm getting to that." Washu then continued, "Lady Funaho and I had talked during the royal family's visit here last year. She was concerned about an enemy of Jurai getting ahold of the technology to construct cabbit ships like Ryo-Ohki. I told her about the cabbits living in the lake and I reassured her that they were unlikely to become ships themselves. They do not have sufficient mass to do that, and are most likely to remain as small crystals… although they are very cute at that. It was then she told me about a small mystery that occurred at the Science Academy a week after I disappeared. It seems that my lab there was destroyed by a huge explosion. The mystery was that when the wreckage was examined, there was no evidence of any gas leaks or spilled chemicals that would have caused the explosion. It was then I remembered about Ken-Ohki and told her about him, along with my motivations about creating him. Well, naturally she was worried that some other empire might get their hand on him and… well, you know. I told her that I would keep my eyes open and would let her know what I find." Washu's facial expression then turned thoughtful. "The poor creature must have been wandering around the galaxy all this time, feeling so lost, wondering who he really was and why he was born. Finding Nagi must have brought some purpose in his life."

While the scientist was relating this, Ayeka cast a cold look towards Ryoko. "Nagi said that you destroyed her home and murdered her parents." Her voice then became bitter. "Well, I hope that you are satisfied! Your actions had not only brought this bounty hunter in existence, but now Tenchi's life is at stake here!"

Ryoko could only look downcast at the princess' recriminations. For the first time that night, tears seem to be showing from her golden eyes. "Ayeka, I..."

"Don't say anything, Ryoko," Washu interrupted. "When you feel up to it, you can explain what happened." The pirate looked at the scientist as Washu continued telepathically. _**'Yes, I DO know what had happened. I couldn't block it out, after all. It was not your fault, you don't have to feel ashamed about it.'**_ Washu gave Ryoko a reassuring pat on her arm, then spoke aloud, "Let's just concentrate on getting Tenchi back."

"Right. Let's do that!" Ryoko replied. "First, we've got find out where Nagi took Tenchi."

Kiyone then looked at the bookbag that the others had brought in and laid on the coffeetable. "Didn't she say that we would find out the location in Tenchi's bookbag?"

"Yes, she did," Ayeka said as she grasped the bookbag, undid the clasp, and upended the contents of the bag on the coffeetable. All at once, five pairs of hands began rummaging thru the collection of books, papers, and writing instruments, looking for something that might give them a clue on the whereabouts of the bounty hunter and Tenchi. Washu picked up a few of the papers and began studying the writings on them, looking very intensely at what was on them.

"You find anything?" Ryoko asked.

"Boy I sure did." Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Tenchi's having a little trouble with his algebra."

**"WASHU!!"** everybody yelled.

"Okay-okay. Gee, I thought that I might be helpful," Washu grumbled.

Mihoshi then saw an unusual envelope lying on the table. "Hey! Look over here, I think this might be it." She picked up the envelope, which had writing on the side. "It addressed to Ryoko," she said.

Ryoko then grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Inside, there was a map of the Earth. She followed her eyes towards a small red arrow pointing to a small area in the North American continent. "You've got to be kidding me?" she finally commented. "This must be Nagi's idea of irony. Well, if that's the place she wants for her funeral, then so be it."

"Wait, Ryoko," Kiyone said, "you're not thinking about going alone, are you?"

"I've got to save Tenchi. It's my fault that Nagi's got him, so I better go there." She then looked towards the teal-haired detective and said, "But I'd be a fool if I go there alone. If any of you want to come, let me know now because we're wasting time just talking."

"I for one am coming," Ayeka said. "You don't think that I'm going to leave you and Tenchi alone together?"

"I didn't think you would," Ryoko replied, a playful smirk showing on her face.

"I'll go with you, too," Washu spoke up. "You might need some help from your mom, particularly about the battleground."

"Fine with me, Mom," Ryoko said, for once acknowledging Washu as her mother without any sarcasm.

"I'm coming too," Mihoshi added.

"So am I," Kiyone spoke up. "Since this is a kidnapping of Jurai royalty, it's natural that the Galaxy Police should get involved. Just make an effort not to kill her if you can, Ryoko."

"Okay," the pirate sighed. "You know, you really take the fun out of grudges."

"Just doing my duty, Ryoko," Kiyone added.

"You can count on me, too," Sasami spoke up, looking at the others for the first time. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"I'm afraid not, sister," Ayeka said as she knelt to her sister. "This is very dangerous. And besides, you're still sick."

"But I want to help," the little princess pleaded.

"I know you do," the purple haired Ayeka replied, resting her hand on her sister's head. "And the best way that you can help is that you stay safe here." She held Sasami close to her, "Don't worry. We'll bring back Tenchi, safe and sound." She then looked up to Katsuhito, "Yosho, could you and Mr. Masaki keep an eye on Sasami while we're gone?"

"You need not worry, Ayeka," the priest said, "We'll make sure she's all right."

"Yes," Nobuyuki said, "and please bring back Tenchi."

Ayeka looked towards Nobuyuki and said, "We will."

"I just realized something," Kiyone said, "How are we going to get there?" She shot an angry glance at Mihoshi and continued, "We wrecked the shuttle three days ago, thanks to your piloting."

"The auto-landing was supposed to handle it," Mihoshi whined. "How was I to know that it would malfunction?"

"Uh, bubblehead," Washu piped up, "the auto-landing function is usually tied to a ground-based landing beacon," then she raised her voice, **"WHICH WE DON'T HAVE ON THIS PLANET!!"**

"Oh. So... what do we use?" the ditzy blonde asked.

It was at this juncture that Ryo-Ohki stood up, then transformed into her animal form, and looked towards everyone. "Meow! Meow-meow! Meow!" she told everyone and scampered outside.

"What's going on?" Kiyone asked.

Everyone followed the cabbit to the dock outside the house. Once there, Ryo- Ohki hopped into Ryoko's arms. "Okay, I know what you want," the pirate said, "You ready?" The little animal meowed in the affirmative, afterwhich Ryoko threw her into the air. Yowling as she flew, Ryo-Ohki's small form exploded greatly as she assumed her spaceship mode.

Kiyone had never seen Ryo-Ohki transform into her ship form, so she was startled when the tiny critter changed. "We're using... **THAT?**" she said, wide-eyed.

"Oh don't worry, Kiyone," Mihoshi replied, smiling, "she's really good. Ryo-Ohki'll get us there in no time." Soon, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi were teleported aboard the cabbit-ship and was soon streaking off in the direction indicated in the map. Sasami watched out on the dock until they vanished from sight.

Katsuhito walked up to his young half-sister and patted her shoulder. "Come, Sasami. I think it's time we've gotten you to bed."

"Okay, Yosho," Sasami said, somewhat dejected at the thought of no coming along. She turned and followed the priest into the house. Nobuyuki remained on the dock, watching the night sky.

**XXX**

Onboard Ken-Ohki, Nagi stood as she watched a holographic monitor. Tenchi was still restrained and gagged, also watching. Soon, a blip showed up on the screen, indicating another cabbit ship lifting off and proceeding towards the course given.

"About time Ryoko's taken off. She might not be coming alone." She patted a metal container that was stored in a subspace storage unit. "Luckily, I thought about this ahead of time." Nagi then turned as Tenchi tried to speak thru the gag. He seemed to be trying to talk to her. "I don't care what you are trying to say. I'm telling you this, Ryoko will die today. And your little contribution will help a great deal." She then picked up a pair of gray gloves off the container and a gray pouch and looped both over her belt.

Tenchi's eyes went wide. He then continued to try to scream and yell but the gag muffled his efforts.

**XXX**

Ryo-Ohki flew eastward over the surface of the Pacific Ocean, her speed far exceeding Mach 2. Her outward configuration didn't appear to be very aerodynamic, but the cabbit-ship had as part of her construction a series of shields which allowed for efficient passage to supersonic speeds, as well as protection from air friction. Her stealth mode was not active, so she traveled very close over the ocean, kicking up a huge wake of water from the sonic shockwave. For the most part, they were unseen – except for that Russian whaling craft that got overturned when they passed them, the crew looking out of the water in a confused way.

Inside her cabin. the five women prepared for whatever Nagi had in mind. Both Ryoko and Ayeka wore their respective battlesuits. Mihoshi wore her battlesuit, while Kiyone wore her Galaxy Police uniform, both of them checking their weapons.

Washu wore her old Science Academy lab coat and, strangely, had assumed her adult form, hoping to confuse the bounty hunter. At the same time, Washu was using her holographic laptop to find out possible strategies.

Ryoko was strangely quiet, watching the almost-endless horizon as it gradually lightened into day. Ayeka noticed this and walked over to the pirate and studied her face. She saw a face that was a mixture of fear and worry. The princess began to wonder if Ryoko was contemplating her own death. Ayeka was about to walk away when Ryoko spoke up. "Ayeka?"

Ayeka turned. "Is there something you want?" she replied. There was a long pause.

"Look, in case I don't make it through this, if you want to know what happened, ask Washu. She'll tell you."

"You sound as if you don't expect to win this," Ayeka said. "Is there something about Nagi that concerns you?"

"No, nothing," Ryoko answered. Then she turned to the princess and said, "Make no mistake about this, Princess. I intend to win this battle. **AND** I intend to free Tenchi and ultimately win his heart. And you can take that to the bank." But then, the tone of her voice softened, "But, if I don't make it out of this… please take care of Tenchi for me?"

Now Ayeka was feeling scared. Ryoko had certainly, in the year since they met again, had annoyed her to no end. However, she had in her heart respected the space pirate, and privately regarded her as a true friend. To think that she might lose this friend terrified her. As for their rivalry for Tenchi's affection,

Ayeka had somehow felt that she was at the losing end of the battle. She couldn't compete with Ryoko's free spirited demeanor and unconditional love for Tenchi. But all the same, she wasn't willing to give up on this sweet, caring boy who had given her and Sasami shelter when she was stranded after Ryu-Oh's crash. So she continued to fight for his attention despite Ryoko's extremely affectionate attempts. To suddenly gain Tenchi's heart after the pirate's death would be like cheating to her. She had to say something that would inspire her rival to triumph over Nagi. "Do not worry, I am certain that we could find a way to memorialize your name. Perhaps a toy poodle or a shiz-tzu, although I am partial to a Yorkshire terrier. Don't you think so?"

As she hoped, Ryoko's eyes went wide with rage. **"WHAT!? IS THAT YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, AYEKA? OKAY, JUST FOR THAT, I MIGHT AS WELL WIN THIS BATTLE. THEN MAYBE WE CAN GET A PET MORE LIKE YOU: A JACKASS!!" **

Ayeka walked away from the seething pirate, lightly chuckling as she went. _**'Now maybe she can concentrate on winning, instead of dying.'**_ she thought. As she strolled across the deck, a hand gently on her shoulder.

Ayeka turned in the direction of the hand and saw Washu, a look of gratitude in her emerald eyes. "Thank you," the scientist whispered. Ayeka simply smiled and nodded.

All this activity was not lost upon Kiyone, who was still checking her weapons with Mihoshi. She still couldn't get used to the fact that a small animal was capable of becoming a warship, as well as a woman who can almost instantly change from a twelve year-old child to an adult. _**'This is a very odd family, indeed,'**_ she thought to herself. _**'And I still haven't found out what's so special about Tenchi. He seems to get into his share of trouble and then have a group of women come and rescue him.' **_

"That was nice of Ayeka," Mihoshi piped up, startling her partner from her thoughts.

"What's so nice about it?" Kiyone countered. "All she did was insult Ryoko and then get insulted herself."

"Well… yes. But Ryoko was feeling a bit down, and Ayeka did what she did and now Ryoko's feeling better. Haven't you noticed that? I certainly did." Mihoshi turned and looked at the pirate. "I think she scared about this Nagi person."

"Yeah," Kiyone answered. "I'd be scared, too. How do you think Ryoko handled her in the past?"

"I don't know."

Soon, everyone attention was centered by Ryo-Ohki's yowling, Ryoko in particular. The cyan-haired pirate looked up at a drop-down display which showed their course and position. "Okay, Ryo-Ohki, go to subsonic and climb to five kilometers. Better engage stealth mode, too."

**"MRRROWWWW!"** Ryo-Ohki yowled in compliance. Almost abruptly, the ship climbed upward, and everyone noticed the ship slowing down. The sun shone brightly in the spacious cabin as the women gathered around Washu, who gathered information about the site that Nagi had chosen.

"So what can you tell us about this place, Miss Washu?" asked Ayeka.

The scientist ignored Ayeka's use of the word 'Miss' and punched a few 'keys' on her holographic laptop, and soon a map of the area in question came up on the display dome. "Nothing much, except that it's a place of extremes," Washu answered. "It's the lowest point in the continent – about eighty-two meters below sea-level. It's also the second hottest place on this planet. The highest recorded temperature is fifty-seven degrees Celsius. The average annual rainfall is about four-point-five centimeters. But it's also rich in mineral resources, some gold and silver, but mostly borax. Now it's a national monument, which means we have to watch out for park rangers in the area, not to mention we've got to keep any damage to a minimum." She looked up at Ryoko. "The locals call this place, 'Death Valley.'"

"Like I said," Ryoko replied, "Nagi's got a wonderful sense of irony. So, where do we wait?"

"Right here." Washu indicated to a flashing point on the map. "A formation known as Titus Canyon. It's pretty narrow, so you won't have much room to maneuver if the fight gets real hairy. Also, you'll have to watch out for any falling rocks that might happen by." Washu then went to her personal display and viewed several figures. "The current temperature is right now about thirty-one degrees Celsius, so we better bring plenty of water along." With that said, everyone went back to their preparations as Ryo-Ohki glided over the California coast, on course to the state's interior.

**XXX**

Even thought it was late September, and it was 10 AM local time, the temperature had already crossed the thirty-three degree mark at Nagi's hiding place, the ruins of the Harmony Borax Works. Fortunately for her, there were no tourists to this place, where she waited for Ryoko to arrive. She looked outside the crumbling buildings and sighed. How could a location so desolate can also be so beautiful? She unscrewed the cap off her canteen and took a short sip of water from. It was then that she looked towards her captive, still bound and gagged within the structure.

Still wearing a grim look on her face, Nagi strolled over towards Tenchi. "You might as well have a good, long drink," she said. "No use having you die from thirst from this place." The bounty hunter then pulled the gag off Tenchi's mouth.

With his mouth finally free, Tenchi looked at Nagi and said, "Look, you have to listen to what I say..." but before he could say any more, the bounty hunter put the neck of the canteen to his mouth.

"Just shut up and drink," she griped. Tenchi found that he had no other choice, but to except the water. "Go slow. Don't take too much too fast," Nagi cautioned.

For a minute, Tenchi drank the water she offered. Afterwards, Nagi stepped down and walked towards a small pack. There, she picked up a small cloth and began to soak it with more water. "You gotta listen to me!" Tenchi pleaded. "Ryoko's changed, you don't have fight her. You can walk away from this, I'm certain..." but was interrupted when Nagi shoved the wet cloth in his mouth.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I've gone too far just to walk away from this," Nagi said, almost sympathetically. "This nightmare I've lived is going to end today. Afterwards, I'm going to find out why Kazamone left out some important facts," she said as she retied the gag, "like how could you be a Juraian prince." Soon, her attention was diverted to a beeping signal she got from a small device in her pack. Stepping off, she rushed towards the pack and picked up the device. "Looks like they arrived." Nagi then looked to Ken-Ohki, who was perched on a rock. "It's time, Ken-Ohki. Let's go." The white cabbit looked to Nagi with an almost mournful look, then leapt into the air, yowling as he changed into his spaceship form.

Tenchi looked at this sight and wonder if Washu might have anything to do with this creature. Then he thought about what Nagi was about to do. 'How can stop Nagi from killing Ryoko, with what she's got?' Tenchi thought as he and the bounty hunter were teleported aboard Ken-Ohki. 'I gotta do something! Wait. This gag isn't tied as tight as before. Maybe if I can work this gag off, I might be able to warn Ryoko. I have to try.' Tenchi then began to discreetly move his head around as Ken-Ohki began to move towards the direction of Titus Canyon... and a battle with Ryoko and Nagi.

"Where are they?" Ryoko growled as she paced on the canyon's uneven floor. The group had landed no more than five minutes ago and already the pirate was getting impatient. Everyone else merely gathered in one spot, away from Ryoko.

"Will you calm down?" Washu said, almost annoyed. "We've just got here and already you want to fight."

"Yes, Ryoko, will you please calm down," Ayeka added. "You won't do Tenchi any good in your current state."

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP, AYEKA!!"** Ryoko snapped. She was about to say more when everyone heard Ken-Ohki come over the rise. "About time." the pirate grumbled. Then she yelled at the ship, **"C'MON, NAGI!! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!!" **Almost instantly, as if obeying Ryoko's command, the bounty hunter, with the bound-up Tenchi, teleported opposite of the group. After they were down, Ken-Ohki resumed his cabbit form and bounded next to his mistress.

Nagi looked in Ryoko's direction, a smirk gracing her face. "Looks like you want to get this started, Ryoko. Are you in **THAT** much of a hurry to die?"

"It depends. You want to get this over with, Nagi?"

"In a few minutes. I've got something to do first." Nagi then touched a button on a small control unit that hung from her belt. Almost instantly, several small, silver globes appeared out of subspace and surrounded Tenchi and the group of rescuers. After holding in place, the air between them shimmered and crackled. The only ones not surrounded were Nagi and Ryoko.

"What the..." Ayeka gasped.

"It's some kind of force field!" Kiyone added. "We're trapped!"

"Don't worry," Mihoshi said, drawing her blaster, "I'll get us out of here!"

"I wouldn't try it," Nagi warned.

Mihoshi refused to listen and fired her blaster at one of the silver field emitters. Almost instantly, the beam struck the emitter and shot back at the blonde detective at twice the force. Mihoshi screamed in pain as the energy of the shot coursed thru her body, then she collapsed as the energy diminished.

**"MIHOSHI!!"** Kiyone screamed as the other raced towards the fallen detective. **"ARE YOU ALLRIGHT? MIHOSHI!?" **

For a few moments, the teal-haired detective shook her partner as Washu used her holographic laptop to gauge her life readings. Finally, after what seemed to be a long time, a weak sound was heard from Mihoshi: "Ouch."

The captive rescuers all sweatdropped, but were otherwise relieved. Kiyone then turned to Nagi and yelled, **"THAT COULD'VE KILLED HER, YOU KNOW!!"**

"Highly unlikely," Nagi sneered. "The force of the blast only stuns, but aside from that discourages any more attempts to escape. She's lucky she didn't use a stronger blaster or else she would need hospitalization." She then turned towards Ryoko and added, "I wouldn't try to get your boyfriend out. That same shield also prevents you from getting to him, as well as the others. And don't try to teleport, either -- if you know what's good for you."

"Well, there goes half our plan," Kiyone griped.

"Not yet," Washu whispered. "I'll try to get this shield down." She then turns to Ryoko and yells, "Don't worry about us! You go and kick her butt, Ryoko!"

Ryoko nods and then stares at Nagi. "Anytime you're ready."

Nagi answers, "I've been ready for fifteen hundred years."

Ryoko then notices that Nagi was wearing gray gloves. "Never thought you were a glove wearer. I thought that you liked getting your hands dirty."

"There's always a first time for everything." was the bounty hunter's only reply.

For a few moments, the two adversaries stand facing each other, staring. Ryoko is soon distracted by what sounded like muffled yelling from Tenchi. Ryoko glances towards him and whispers, "Don't worry, Tenchi. I'll get you out of this mess." Ryoko then notices that Tenchi seems to be trying to tell her something, but the gag in his mouth was preventing him from voicing them. "What?" Ryoko asks, but is soon distracted by Nagi charging towards her, sword drawn. Ryoko then charges her energy sword and charges in turn. The two then clash, swords crossing noisily as their last battle begins. Tenchi then resumes trying to work the gag out of his mouth

**XXX**

**Half a world away...**

Katsuhito left the house thru the front door, after having seen Sasami to bed. He was about to return to the shrine when he notices Nobuyuki standing on the dock by the lake, staring out to the unseen shore, being it was still dark. Walking up to his son-in-law, the priest says, "You know, you really should go to sleep. You do have to go to work in the morning."

"That's all right," Nobuyuki answers, "I can call in sick in the morning. I've got time built up." His voice seemed flat and tired.

"You're worried about Tenchi, are you?" Katsuhito asks after a long pause.

"Yeah," the architect sighed. "I'm scared, Dad," Nobuyuki always referred to Katsuhito as Dad, although he was in truth his father-in-law, "I don't want to end up burying another family member, especially my son." Nobuyuki had never truly gotten over the loss of his wife, Kiyone. He had loved her so much that he had never considered remarrying… although he had been dating a distant cousin, Rea, for some time. Since high school, the girl had done her best to help out Nobuyuki and Tenchi after Kiyone's death.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Katsuhito said. "I trust the girls. And I trust Tenchi. He is more powerful than you give him credit for. He'll come back to us. I know that."

"I wish I had your faith, Dad," Nobuyuki then turned to Katsuhito and said, "As long as I don't have to go to work tomorrow, maybe we might shoot the breeze for a while, have a little sake, and just… well… make sure Sasami's comfortable."

Katsuhito smiled and said, "Not too much sake, I hope. You tend to sing very badly at karaoke when you had a little too much, and I don't think my ears can handle it."

"Oh pooh," Nobuyuki laughed.

**XXX**

Sasami was asleep while this activity downstairs was going on. However, it was not a sound sleep. She tossed and turned, as if experiencing a really bad nightmare. Also, the emblem of power on her forehead was glowing.

"No… No…. watch out, Ryoko," she moaned, her thrashing becoming more frantic. Suddenly, she sat up bolt-upright, screaming, **"NOOOOOO!"** The glow of her emblem faded. Sasami looked around in the darkness of the room she shared with Ayeka. "Yosho? Mr. Masaki?" she sobbed, but no answer came. Feeling absolutely alone, Sasami's head sank into her lap as hot and uncomfortable tears came from her eyes. "I've got to help them." she cried. "I've just got to help Ryoko and Tenchi."

'_**I would not worry about them, Sasami,'**_ a voice came from Sasami's head, _**'I am certain they will survive.' **_

Sasami's eyes went wide, for she recognized the voice in her head. "T-Tsunami? Is that you?"

'_**Yes, It is me. Tenchi and Ryoko will be alright,'**_ Tsunami answered, _**'but it is Nagi that will need our help.' **_

"**OUR** help?"

'_**Yes. I cannot accomplish it alone. I need your help, Sasami. Will you please help me?' **_

"Well, yeah," Sasami answered, "but I don't feel too good right now."

Tsunami lightly chuckled inside her head and answered, _**'Do not worry, Sasami. I will help you with your illness. So, would you please get dressed and go to Yosho's tree for me?'**_

"You bet, Tsunami!" Sasami eagerly answered as she bolted out of her futon.

**XXX**

After standing at the dock for about twenty minutes, both Katsuhito and Nobuyuki returned to the house for a bit of drinking and small talk. As soon as they entered, though, Katsuhito suddenly looked as if he heard a sound. He then turned to his son-in-law, who was pouring warmed-up sake into ceramic bottles. "Could you please check and see how Sasami is doing. I'll take care of the sake while you do."

"Sure thing, Dad," Nobuyuki answered and soon proceeded upstairs. He walked up to the door to Ayeka and Sasami's bedroom and tapped on it lightly. "Sasami," Nobuyuki asked quietly, "is there anything you need?" When no answer came, he quietly slid the door back and poked his head in. "Sasami?" When he still heard no answer, he reached in and turned on the light. No one was there.

**XXX**

Katsuhito was outside the house when he heard Nobuyuki screaming. He barely paid attention when his son-in-law came barreling out the door in a blind panic. **"DAD,"** he yelled, **"SASAMI'S GONE!! WE GOTTA FIND HER!! OH, I KNOW AYEKA'S GOING TO KILL ME NOW!" **

"Calm down, Nobuyuki," the priest said. "She'll be alright. Look over there." Katsuhito pointed to the general direction of his tree, Funaho, who was named in honor of his mother. There, in the distance, a brilliant, blue-white glow had pierced the darkness and soon faded.

"Is... is that where she is?" Nobuyuki stammered.

"She **WAS** there," Katsuhito answered. "She's gone to join Ayeka and the others."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Ayeka asked us..."

"Sasami did not go alone," Katsuhito interrupted. "Tsunami will take good care of her, don't you worry. Now let's get to that sake before it gets cold." With that, Katsuhito turned back into the house, while Nobuyuki stood there looking in the direction of the glow, scratching his head.

"I'll never get used to this," he muttered as he turned back into the house.

**XXX**

**Back in Death Valley... **

The battle had been going on for about fifteen minutes, and so far Ryoko and Nagi had yet to gain any noticeable advantage. Despite the heat of the day, both combatants seem to be able to continue their attack on each other. As far it seemed, this was a 'feeling-out' process, each of them trying to gauge the others strengths.

The others in the meanwhile were helpless spectators to the conflict. Tenchi was having some success in trying to work his gag off, but he redoubled his efforts nevertheless. Mihoshi had recovered from her misfortune with the forcefield and joined the others as part of the captive audience in the drama unfolding at the moment.

Washu continued to tap away on her laptop, trying to free themselves from said forcefield, but she was having difficulties. Occasionally, she would utter curses in some of the many obscure languages that she knew under her breath as she pondered some random calculation.

Ayeka observed this activity with just a little impatience. Finally, when that overtook her, she yelled at the pink- haired scientist, **"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN THAT FIELD DOWN YET?" **

"Give it a rest, willya! This is not as easy as I thought!" Washu snapped back. "This field is using a rotating frequency modulator. This Nagi must be smarter that I thought she was. But don't worry… I almost got it knocked! It'll only take a few minutes."

"A field with a frequency rotator certainly cannot generated with these small emitters," Kiyone observed. "The main generator must be somewhere."

"I know," Washu said. "The generator is on the board that Tenchi's bound to… **AND** I also found out that the energy manacles that's holding him is using the same field! So when I drop the field holding us in..."

"...Then Tenchi will be free also," Ayeka finished.

"Exactly," Washu punctuated. "I've just about got it. Just one more figure, and…" She then hit a key with a satisfied punch. The field fluctuated briefly, but then resolidified to its original strength.

**"WHAT!?"** Washu just stared dumbly at the display. "But I got the frequency rotation locked! How could it..." She looked at the display and her eyes went wide. **"OH GREAT!!"**

"What is it?" the others chorused.

"She got a rotating **AMPLITUDE** modulator as well! Now both rotation rates have changed and I got to start all over again!" Washu seemed on the verge of panic at this discovery.

Mihoshi meanwhile had watched the battle and saw something that nobody else had before. "Hey guys," she said, "did any of you noticed that Nagi is wearing shielded gloves?"

"She is?" both Kiyone and Washu said.

"Pardon me, but what are shielded gloves anyway?" Ayeka asked.

"Oh those are special protective gloves that have their own forcefields," Mihoshi said. "Strange thing, though, there only used by engineers on starships and space freighters. I don't think she would need them if she had to repair Ken-Ohki."

"I don't think she would," Washu added. "Ken-Ohki wouldn't need repairs in the conventional sense, because all he has to do to..." A horrified look came over Washu's face. She then turned to Ayeka said, "Did you happen to see Tenchi's sword when we emptied his bookbag?"

"No, why?" Then Ayeka's eyes went wide. "You don't think that she'd... but even if she did, she wouldn't be able to activate the blade because she is not Juraian royalty."

"She **MAY NOT** have to!" Washu then went back to trying to disable the field, but nothing could be able to undo the knotting in her insides as she thought of what Nagi had planned.

And as for Nagi, she was having an easy time dodging Ryoko attacks. The intensity of their battle had increased greatly and Ryoko was having more trouble combating her than before, possibly because before she had all three of her gems. Now she had the one on her left wrist. "What's the matter, Ryoko? Having a little trouble?" Nagi taunted. "Maybe you should call one of your monsters, like you always did in the past."

"Maybe I just don't feel like it," Ryoko sneered back. She could summon up a monster. It had always worked before against Nagi. The only problem is that with only one gem she wouldn't be able to control it. It would go berserk, like the one she created to attack Ayeka back at the inn owned by Tenchi's great aunt. So she settled for firing energy bolts at the bounty hunter. Nagi's shield device activated just in time to deflect the bolts away. **"WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT SHIELD?"** Ryoko screamed, **"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HIT YOU WHEN YOU DO THAT?" **

"If that's what you want," Nagi said, "why don't you come down here and we'll go at it, hand-to-hand." While she said this, her left hand, which was canceled by her cloak, had crept to the pouch that had hung from her belt.

Tenchi had heard this, and had by now worked off the gag. However, now he had to spit out the wet cloth that Nagi had stuffed into his mouth. His eyes had darted back and forth between the two women as he struggled to get rid of the cloth.

**"FINE BY ME!"** Ryoko yelled as she energized her sword and charged the bounty hunter. As they did, their swords crossed once again, their eyes locked on each other.

Finally, Tenchi was able to get rid of the cloth in his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he yelled out at the top of his lungs, **"RYOKO, NAGI'S GOT MY SWORD! GET AWAY!" **

"Huh?" Ryoko quarried as she was back into the canyon wall by Nagi. Suddenly, she felt something jab into her stomach. Almost immediately, a powerful electric jolt coursed painfully through her body, almost reminiscent of the time Ayeka had tortured her onboard Ryu-Oh. There, in Nagi's left hand, the pommel end of Tenchi-ken was pushed deeply into her stomach.

The bounty hunter had held the sword into her gut for a full thirty seconds, all the while Washu had winced almost painfully along with her daughter. The other girls looked at her and held her up after Nagi had released Ryoko. The pirate collapsed on the canyon floor and strained her head up as Nagi stood before her, holding Tenchi-ken in her left hand.

"What do you think, Ryoko?" the bounty hunter said with a satisfied smirk. "It's too bad that I couldn't get the blade to work, but I think the self-defense mechanisms should be enough to get you softened up."

**"STOP IT!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!"** Tenchi yelled. **"RYOKO, GET AWAY FROM HER!!" **

Ryoko struggled to get to her feet, her insides feeling like quivering jelly. Somehow, despite Tenchi's plea, she had summoned the strength to energize her sword again and charged, somewhat unsteadily, towards Nagi. The bounty hunter simply parried the attack and again jabbed Tenchi-ken into her gut. Again, a blast of electrical energy crackled through Ryoko, and for the first time, she screamed in intense agony.

**"NO!! RYOKO!!"** Washu cried out, tears flooding out of her eyes. She had long since abandoned trying to drop the shield, her attention fully on the battle.

"No…" Ayeka whispered, her eyes showing tears also.

"This can't be happening, Kiyone," Mihoshi cried. Her partner was too overwhelmed to even speak.

Still in her animal form, Ryo-Ohki looked pleadingly towards Ken-Ohki. His only response was to look down sadly.

**"DAMN YOU, STOP IT!!"** Tenchi screamed at the bounty hunter. His brown eyes were showing more anger that sorrow.

Nagi once again released Ryoko, who again fell to the ground. "How does it feel, Ryoko?" she growled in a low voice. "Do you feel like dying? Does it hurt? Does it hurt as much as I do everytime I think about what you did to me?" She emphasized that last part with a vicious kick in Ryoko's jaw, causing a trail of spit and blood to spray out of her mouth.

Gathering what was left of her strength, Ryoko finally decided to retreat and try to battle again later. Summoning up every iota of will she had, she levitated and flew upward. But when she was thirty meters in the air, Nagi's sword-whip ensnared her feet. The bounty hunter then leapt up into the air, and then jammed Tenchi-ken into the small of her back. This time, she held the sword to her back for a full minute and a half, Ryoko screaming until she had finally lost consciousness. Nagi released her from her whip and the pirate plummeted to the ground, landing with a sickening thud.

**"NOOOOOO!! RYOKO, GET UP!!"** Tenchi cried. His gaze then turned to Nagi, who was slowly lowering herself onto the ground. "Youuuu..." he growled, his breath quickening as she strolled over to Ryoko, who thankfully was still alive, but was barely moving. **"THAT'S IT!! YOU'VE ALREADY HURT HER ENOUGH, NAGI!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" **

Nagi ignored Tenchi as she reached down and grabbed a handful of Ryoko's cyan hair and pulled her head upward. "Well, I don't need this anymore." she said as she tossed Tenchi-ken aside, landing a good twenty meters away from her. Then she brought her sword against Ryoko's neck, looked down at her and asked with a smile, "Well, Ryoko? Any last words you want to say?"

Somehow, Ryoko had managed to open her eyes, and in a low voice, said, "Go... to... hell… Nagi."

"Already been there… and I must say I don't like it much," Nagi answered. She then slowly brought her sword up, savoring the moment before she would decapitate her enemy's head.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"** Washu and the others yelled, too horrified at what was about to happen.

**"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!!"** Tenchi yelled, straining against his bonds. **"YOU WON'T... I CAN'T... RYOKO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" **

At that moment, the three thin green triangles that made up Tenchi's emblem of power became visible on his brow and blazed a brilliant blue-white, glowing brighter than the sun itself. At the same time, the silver shield emitters that surrounded Tenchi and the other girls began arcing and sparking uncontrollably.

Then in a deafening **"BBBBOOOOOOOMMMM!!"**, the emitters and the shields exploded, knocking Nagi over just as she was about to bring her sword down on Ryoko's neck. The bounty hunter tumbled a good fifteen meters before righting herself. She then prepared to once again battle Ryoko, only to stare dumbly at what was before her.

The girls, having recovered quickly thanks to the log shield that Ayeka had quickly summoned, immediately stopped short as well, staring at the awesome sight as well. Ryoko, having survived the blast unprotected, managed to look up. Her eyes went wide as she said one word: "Tenchi."

Tenchi stood between Nagi and Ryoko, staring intently at the bounty hunter. Nagi was also staring, only not at Tenchi, but at the three brilliant blue-white petals that were between them.

Kiyone was dumbfounded. She knew of the phenomenon that was before her, but she didn't believe that any person, not to mention an Earthling, was capable of this. "Lighthawk wings?" she whispered. "But I thought only Jurai treeships could generate them."

"Lord Tenchi can," Ayeka answered. "It was like this when he defeated Kagato a year ago."

As this discussion was going on, Tenchi held out his hands. Utilizing his material-conversion abilities, the upper two wings passed through, replacing his dirty school uniform with his Lighthawk battle armor. The lower wing then lifted to head level, which Tenchi grasped and formed the Lighthawk sword. He then assumed his stance and prepared for combat.

'_**Tenchi...'**_ a voice in his head called.

_**'Huh? Tsunami?'**_ Tenchi thought.

'_**Do not kill Nagi,'**_ Tsunami answered

_**'Don't kill her? But why...' **_

'_**Please trust me, Tenchi. You will see.'**_

'_**Okay. I'll trust you,'**_ Tenchi thought.

Nagi looked at Tenchi, feeling very nervous but not showing it. "Look, kid. My quarrel's not with you..." she began

"Wrong, Nagi!" he finally said. "You came here, fully intending to kill a member of my family! And when you mess with my family, then you become **MY** problem!" And with that, he charged at the bounty hunter, yelling his battle cry.

Nagi parried the attack, but the force of the blow had caught her off-guard. She tried to mount an attack, but Tenchi was charging again, striking at her with slashes and cuts that were more powerful than she imagined. One of those attacks finally had knocked her sword out of her hand. Then Tenchi, mentally changing the nature of the sword so that it would act as a club, struck Nagi with such force that she was propelled twenty-two meters to the canyon wall, nearly imbedding her in the rock. Ken-Ohki immediately bounded over, concerned about his mistress. Tenchi then watched with relief as he saw that the bounty hunter was still alive. Satisfied, he willed the power of the Lighthawk wings away, his battle armor disappearing and his school uniform returning.

"Oh Tenchi!" Ryoko cried out, happy tears streaming from her eyes. She had found the strength to stand up and face the one person she loved above all others. She was about to run over and give Tenchi a big hug… when she was trampled to the ground by the others as they rushed over to him. Ryoko just laid there on the ground, footprints and pawprints covering her back, then she raised her head up, looking extremely pissed. The other girls were giving Tenchi hugs and expressing their relief that he was alright.

Kiyone was the first to say something somewhat intelligent, "That was amazing, Tenchi! I've never expected anything like this!"

"Well, I for one am not surprise,." Ayeka added. "I was certain Tenchi would triumph over that harridan… as always."

"Wow, Tenchi. I can't believe it," Mihoshi gushed.

"I believe it," Washu said, "and I wished that I had monitored the whole thing. I'm still trying to find you why you can generate Lighthawk wings."

"Look, girls," Tenchi finally was able to get you, "I'm glad to see all of you, but I gotta find out if Ryoko's okay."

"Oh she fine, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said offhandedly, "what I want to know is if you're okay."

"Look, I'm fine," Tenchi sputtered, "but really..."

**"HEY-HEY-HEY!!"** Ryoko yelled, finally getting up and rushing over to the others, **"GET AWAY FROM HIM, ALL OF YOU! AYEKA, HANDS OFF!! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, 'MOM'!!"** she said, trying to shoo Washu away.

"I'm just trying to examine Tenchi for..."

**"I DON'T CARE!! MIHOSHI, STOP TRYING TO HUG TENCHI!! AND GET OFF HIS HEAD, RYO-OHKI!!" **

**"MEOWWWW!!" **

With all this activity going on, nobody was paying attention to Nagi, who was struggling to get to her feet. "Chou?" Ken-Ohki asked, but she ignored him as she bent over to retrieve her sword.

"It's not over yet," the bounty hunter muttered, her red eyes narrowed into angry slits as she watched the other gather around Tenchi. Quietly, she stepped towards the others, her eyes glued squarely on Ryoko. "Not by a long shot." She raised her sword as she came closer.

Oblivious to Nagi's presence, Ryoko's voice began to ring out clearly. "C'mon, Tenchi! Let's go and finish off Nagi."

"No, Ryoko, we can't!" Tenchi objected.

"No?" the pirate almost screamed. "Are you crazy? Why not?" Tenchi was about to answer, but soon everyone heard a shout come from behind them.

**"DIE, RYOKO!!"** Nagi yelled, charging rapidly towards the group. The others turned, each one surprised but ready to fight.

**THUD!**

Nagi bounced backwards for a distance of three meters. Getting up, the bounty hunter's... and everybody else's... jaw dropped. Between the group, a Lighthawk wing hovered. But this wing was huge: it was two meters wide and almost twenty meters in length, impeding Nagi from her target.

Ryoko was the first to speak. "Tenchi?"

"It's not me, Ryoko."

The next logical question would have been, 'Then where did this came from.' What they saw and heard next rendered that question academic.

A dull roar, growing in volume, was heard. Soon, a huge ship appeared over the canyon wall. It was over two hundred meters long, twenty-five meters, blue- green in color, and appeared to be made of -- wood.

"Tsunami," Ayeka whispered, awed.

"The ship of Jurai... here?" Kiyone gasped. For her, this was all happening too fast. She felt her head spin. She would have fainted if Mihoshi didn't hold her up.

"Oh sister," Washu muttered, no one else hearing, "If the park rangers didn't hear the battle, they'll certainly see this."

Earlier in the day, Nagi had felt fear. Now looking at possibly the most powerful of Jurai's treeships, she now knew **terror**. Her first instinct would have been to call Ken-Ohki to form into a ship and escape, but the treeship had blocked the canyon, making that impossible. Grimly, she settled down in a defensive crouch, prepared for whatever may come. It wasn't long in coming.

The Lighthawk wing that had blocked her from Ryoko began to shrink. Slowly at first, the wing contracted inwardly until it had shrunk to the size and form of an adult female. Then the blue-white glow began to diminish. When it did, it revealed a most captivating sight. An extremely beautiful woman, wearing traditional Juraian robes, stood. She had very long, electric-blue hair, which flowed to her ankles and was tied in two ponytails. She had pink eyes and a serene look on her face. The look in her eyes seemed to invoke wisdom, as well as a bit of mischief.

Kiyone was captivated, seeing this beauty. "Who's that?" she whispered to Mihoshi.

"That's Tsunami," she answered.

"Tsunami?" Kiyone whispered. She looked closely at her and thought, _**'She looks very familia.r' **_

Tsunami then turned towards Nagi. The bounty hunter braced for an attack, although the stranger facing her did not seem to be armed. "Who are you?" she demanded.

**"Hello Nagi. I am Tsunami."** She smiled at Nagi. **"You have nothing to fear. I am not here to battle you. I am here to help you." **

"Help me?" Nagi eyed her suspiciously. "Help me with what?"

**"To help you realize the error of pursuing Ryoko,"** the goddess answered.

"There is no error!" Nagi snapped back. "She destroyed my home, killed my parents..."

**"Yes,"** Tsunami interrupted, **"she did do all those, but it was not her fault."**

This only made Nagi even angrier. **"NOT HER FAULT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, OF COURSE IT WAS HER FAULT!! I'VE SEEN IT ALL..." **

**"What you saw was only a minor portion of the true picture."** Nagi paused in her tirade, suddenly curious about what Tsunami was saying. **"What I am offering you is a chance to see the true culprit in the tragedy which had befallen you." **

"But how..." Nagi sputtered, now unsure of herself.

**"Please,"** Tsunami asked, **"open your mind to what I have to show you. There is no deception involved. All that I can show you is the truth." **She then drifted towards the bounty hunter, extending a hand to her.

"Tsunami?" Ryoko asked suddenly.

**"Yes?"** the Chousin asked, curious.

"If you're going to show Nagi what happened," Ryoko paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "then you might as well show the rest of us what happened."

**"Are you certain about this, Ryoko?"** Tsunami asked.

"Yes. At least I owe the people who care about me the reason why all this came about. Besides, you can do it better than I can." Ryoko then looked at Tenchi, a heartfelt look in her eyes. She also looked at Ayeka with the same look.

Tsunami nodded and smiled, then she closed her eyes and the twin dots of the emblem of power on her forehead glowed brightly, but not as brightly as Tenchi's was earlier. Soon, the surroundings of the group shimmered and shifted. When it was over, all had saw the scene unfolding…

**XXX**

_**The setting was Kagato Akara's chapel onboard the Soja. The fiend was standing in the great hall, studying the giant holographic map on the floor. It was of a planet that the ship was now orbiting. Soon, Ryoko had appeared and knelt in front of her master. "I'm here," she said, her voice showing a hint of boredom, "what is it that you want?" **_

_**"You certainly took your time getting here," Kagato said, grumbling. Then he indicated the map that was on the floor. "Anyway my dear, take a look at this world that I have projected over here." **_

_**Ryoko stood up and looked. "Yeah, it's a world. So?" **_

_**"There is a certain artifact that I desire from the people of that world. Unfortunately, those same people refuse to surrender that artifact to me." **_

_**Ryoko studied Kagato for a brief time and then answered, "So what do you want me to do? Sneak in there and snatch it? Shouldn't be hard." **_

_**"Oh nothing of the sort, Ryoko," Kagato replied. "I want you to go down there and destroy those ingrates for me." **_

_**"What?" Ryoko gasped, her golden eyes going wide with disbelief. **_

_**"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Kagato annoyingly said. "I want you to go down and level their cities, towns, farms… in short, render that dust mote of a world utterly useless." **_

_**The others watching this tableau unfolding in their minds then saw the look of horror on Ryoko's face as Kagato spoke this. They saw her look at the tactical assessment on the planet. It had adequate defenses, but they were no match for Ryoko… at least this one, who obviously had all three of her gems with her. She then looked at Kagato and said, "I won't do it." **_

_**Kagato then gave the past Ryoko a look of distain, red pupils surrounded by jaundiced whites and said, "Really, do we have to go through this every time I ask you to do a simple task." **_

_**"A simple task!?" the past Ryoko cried, "You're telling me to kill these people!! I won't do it, no matter how bad you punish me!!" **_

_**"Ryoko," the fiend said, his voice showing his impatience, "either you go down there and destroy that planet or you will force me to do something that we will both regret." **_

_**"NO!" Ryoko said defiantly, "I WON'T DO IT!!" **_

_**Kagato sighed as he cleaned his spectacles. "You are really the obstinate one, are you Ryoko?" **_

_**Suddenly, the ruby colored gems on Ryoko's wrists and her throat glowed a bright green. She closed her eyes and cried out in agony as she collapsed to her knees and clutched her head in pain. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, the whites of her eyes now glowed the same green color. The expression on her face was devoid of emotion, a look Tenchi remembered when Kagato attacked their home a year ago. **_

_**Nagi felt her breath getting caught in her throat as she watched this. 'Is this possible?' she thought to herself. 'Was Ryoko not acting on her own volition when she attacked my home?' She looked at the green glow of the gems and her eyes and remembered that same glow from when she attacked her home. Nagi then looked at the holographic image on the floor and realized that the planet that Kagato wanted Ryoko to attack WAS her home. **_

_**"Now that we got that little bit of unpleasantness taken care of," Kagato said, replacing his spectacles, "go down there and destroy that world, would you, my dear?" **_

_**"Yes... Kagato," the past Ryoko said, her voice flat and emotionless. She then disappeared from the chapel.**_

_**It was after she left that Kagato then started laughing. At first starting as a small chuckle, it grew in a loud, maniacal laugh. Then suddenly, the scene changed to the planet's surface, where Ryoko was laying waste to the inhabitants below. Ryoko was laughing too, but her facial expression had never changed from its blank stare. Then all of a sudden, Kagato's laughter had intruded itself onto the scene. His laughter was in perfect synchronization with Ryoko's. **_

_**As Nagi and the others watched this in their minds, it became apparent that Ryoko's laughter was not her own, but Kagato's. Nagi herself then looked upon the township that Ryoko was destroying. Suddenly, she had recognized several buildings below and realized that the township was her old home. Below, she saw the image of herself as a young girl, screaming at the scene while huddled close the bodies of her parents. 'It can't be,' Nagi thought to herself, 'and yet, it is. Kagato was destroying my home, using Ryoko as his tool. She had only been a pawn in its destruction. But...' Nagi found herself trying to rationalize her own role in this drama, wondering if there was any way Ryoko could have avoided this situation. **_

_**Finally, it was all over. The planet's surface laid devastated underneath Ryoko. It was at that point that the green glow in Ryoko's gems and eyes faded. A look of horror came over Ryoko's face. Slowly, she had raised her trembling hands and stared at them with tear-flooded eyes. Shutting her tearing eyes quickly, Ryoko disappeared. **_

_**The scene shifted back to Kagato's chapel. Ryoko had appeared there, then immediately collapsed to her knees crying. Kagato looked over with a disgusted look on his face and growled, "Oh why must you be so emotional about all of this. It wasn't that bad, was it?" **_

_**Ryoko wept for a few minutes before answering, "Well, what are you waiting for? Why don't you go down there and get your damned precious trinket?" **_

_**"That's okay, I've already got it, thank you," Kagato sighed, in which he produced a small, silvered object in his hand. "Unfortunately, it held no clue to what I was looking for." He then crushed the artifact in a swift move and dropped it on the floor in front of Ryoko. **_

_**"What!?" the past Ryoko said, staring at the crushed artifact before her, "you already had that. that thing. even before you sent me down?" Her voice was fairly quavering with rage. "YOU TOOK OVER MY BODY AND DESTROYED THAT PLANET... FOR NOTHING!?" **_

_**"Oh I wouldn't say that it was entirely for nothing," Kagato said matter-of-factlike. "It served mainly as an example to others that might be foolish to question my power. And as for you, a little punishment for your willfulness. Maybe now you might do as I say without questioning me. You are excused." And with a wave of a hand, Kagato transported Ryoko to her holding cell. Once there, Ryoko fell to her knees and screamed in anguish over the destruction of the planet. **_

**XXX**

The images faded. Once again, the group found themselves on the floor of Titus Canyon. It was very apparent that everyone was moved in someway to the visions Tsunami had presented. Mihoshi was bawling uncontrollably, and even Kiyone couldn't hold back tears. Ayeka looked haunted, and in a surprising turn, suddenly embraced Ryoko, along with Tenchi and Washu.

As for Ryoko, there were bright tears on her face as even Ryo-Ohki came and nuzzled her gently. She looked over to Tsunami, who was still standing between her and Nagi and silently mouthed, "thank you." The goddess nodded in acknowledgement.

Nagi stood alone, her mind a mass of confusion as he tried to sort out the visions that she had saw. Ryoko had destroyed her home, no doubt about it, but it was Kagato who was 'pulling the strings' so to speak. Ken-Ohki came over and yowled at her, trying to get his mistress' attention. "What?" the bounty hunter said, not really paying attention.

**"Now you see,"** Tsunami began, **"that Ryoko was as much a victim as you were. She was nothing more that a helpless marionette, manipulated by a heartless fiend. What you do next is up to you." **Tsunami then glided towards Ryoko and the others. **"Is there something that you want to say to Nagi, Ryoko?"** she asked.

Ryoko then looked over to Nagi. She saw that the bounty hunter was debating in her mind about what to do next. This fight might just start anew, or she might just walk away. Ryoko knew in her own mind that this vendetta had gone too long without some sort of resolution. It was time to offer one. "Excuse me, everyone." the pirate finally said.

"Where are you going, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm going to end this feud, Tenchi."

"You're not going to fight her again?" Ayeka said. "After what she's seen…"

"No, I'm not going to fight her. Listen Tenchi, Ayeka, I want you to promise me that whatever happens next, you both don't interfere. Got it?"

"Okay, Ryoko," Tenchi said, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Yes. I will do likewise," Ayeka answered, also equally uneasy.

With that, Ryoko walked away from the group and approached Nagi. The bounty hunter saw this and got into a defensive stance. However, the pirate stopped short and looked her straight in the eye. "Listen, Nagi," she began, "everything Tsunami showed us was the truth. I didn't want to destroy your world. They wouldn've stood a chance. But Kagato always had a way of 'convincing' me to do otherwise. Look, it's not like I've never killed anyone of my own free will while I was his slave, but if I did, it was in self-defense. What happened on your world happened on other worlds as well." She glanced over towards Ayeka, "That includes Jurai as well. If it was at all possible, I'd gladly give my life to bring back your parents, Nagi." Tears once again appeared in Ryoko's eyes. "Unfortunately, I can't. But if my death is the only way I can give you comfort," she held out her hands, palms open, "then I'll let you kill me, right here, right now."

**"RYOKO, NO!"** Tenchi cried out. He tried to lunge out to her, but was stopped by a gentle but firm look from Tsunami, who slowly shook her head, but said nothing.

**"STAY BACK, TENCHI!"** Ryoko said, not turning her gaze away from Nagi. She then bowed her head and closed her eyes. "My fate is in your hands, Nagi. What will you do?"

It seemed that time had stood still. Hardly anyone moved during that time. Nagi simply looked at Ryoko, who was laying herself open for her to kill, and towards the sword in her hand. This was a golden opportunity, to end herself of the nightmare that had plagued her for fifteen hundred years. But was it really right?

Ryoko was sweating profusely, not a result of heat or fatigue, but of worry. She was hoping with this gesture, it might force Nagi to make a decision one way or the other. But was it the right way? 'Oh god,' the cyan-haired beauty thought, her body trembling, 'what if I'm wrong about all this? What if she...'

**CLANK!**

Ryoko's eyes snapped open at the sound. She lifted her head and gasped at the sight.

Nagi had dropped her sword on the ground. Her blood-red eyes were brimming with tears, her face a mask of anguish. "Ryoko," she finally spoke, her voice low and choked, as if she were sobbing, "I...I...I..." Before she could say anything, the bounty hunter had collapsed to her knees, her hands over her face as, for the first time since that awful day over fifteen hundred years ago, she was crying. "I can't do it!" she sobbed. "How could I do it... after all that I've seen!"

Nagi wept alone for only a few minutes when she felt a pair of strong arms embracing her. Looking up, she that Ryoko... her sworn enemy for over a millennia... was hugging her, tears also in her eyes. "It's okay, Nagi, Ryoko said, looking at her, "I understand how you feel. I've been living with that nightmare called Kagato for over five thousand years. And I'll live with those deaths that he made me commit for the remainder of my years. But at least I'll do that knowing that Kagato is dead. Tenchi destroyed him, and freed me. And now, he's freed you as well – from the hate that poisoned you all this time." With that, the two resumed embracing each other, sharing the knowledge of shared pain and shared healing. Almost everyone was silent watching this scene.

Mihoshi was sobbing loudly and leaning on Kiyone. "Oh, this is so touching," she cried.

"Oh please," Kiyone moaned, her eyes rolled up in her head.

Ken-Ohki walked over towards Ryo-Ohki. The two cabbits then nuzzled each other, happy that their mistresses had ended their feud. Tsunami smiled at the scene, fading away gradually.

Tenchi grinned, thankful that no one was killed in the process. Ayeka sighed contentedly, glancing over at Washu, who had reverted to her child form. "Well, I'm glad this is over," the scientist said.

"Me too," Ayeka replied, smiling in spite of herself.

"Yep. That's for sure," another voice piped up. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. There, standing next to Ayeka, was a familiar electric blue-haired child, smiling wide and happily.

"Sasami?" Ayeka gasped. "But, how did you... oh, nevermind." Ayeka then gave her sister a big hug and asked, "How are you feeling? You look alright."

"I am, Ayeka," Sasami answered. "Tsunami got me all better. So, is Nagi going to stay with us?"

Everyone, including the two former enemies, then looked at each other. Nagi spoke up, "Look, I don't want to impose on you. And besides, I don't think want to settle down yet."

"Then why don't take a small vacation. You know, just stay for a week, until you're feel up to... you know... going back to… doing what you do," Tenchi managed to get out.

Ryoko then spoke up, looking at Nagi, "And in the meantime, you and me can possibly get a chance to know each other better? You know? Girl stuff?"

"I guess," Nagi said. "Besides, I think should get in a few apologies, especially with Tenchi's family."

"Alright then," Tenchi said, "it's settled. Nagi, why don't you stay for the week."

"I think I might," the bounty hunter.

"Don't worry, Nagi," Ryoko said, "you'll have a blast. But just remember, Tenchi is mine, so back off from him."

"What do you mean 'Tenchi is **'YOURS?'**" Ayeka answered threatenly.

"Just what I said, little princess, Tenchi is mine. We were meant for each other, remember?" the pirate answered.

"Well I do remember that Lord Tenchi **IS** a member of Jurai royalty and he is destined to marry me," the princess snobbishly answered, "so there."

**"OH GET OFF IT, AYEKA!!" **

**"MAKE ME, YOU OLD BAG!!" **

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" **

By then, Mihoshi and Kiyone rush over to try to separate the two rivals, who are threatening to go at each other, as usual. And as usual, Tenchi simply groaned and slumped his shoulder.

"Does **THIS** always happen?" Nagi asked, walking over to Tenchi

"Unfortunately… yes." Tenchi moaned.

**"HEY,"** Ryoko yelled, **"JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, NAGI!?"**

**"YES, JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT, YOU HARIDAN!?"** Ayeka screamed. She and Ryoko nearly leapt upon the bounty hunter, but were restrained by Mihoshi and Kiyone, who were joined by Washu and Sasami.

Tenchi, Nagi, and the two cabbit just looked dumbly at what was going on. "I think I better stay out of this one," she said, walking away from Tenchi, "I just made up with Ryoko, I don't want to start fighting her again over you."

Ken-Ohki looked at Ryo-Ohki. "Chou?" he asked.

Ryo-Ohki bowed her head and answered, "Meow, meow-meow."

**XXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES--Finally, I've gotten to the end of this. I am right now suffering a major case of brain cramps just cooking up this story. And I still not finished with this one! But more on that later in this rant. **

**I have to admit that this was the most difficult story to write, but I thought that Nagi was too good of a character to leave out. If may of you are familiar with the Nagi featured in 'Tenchi Universe', you'll note that she was after Ryoko simply for economic reasons. I thought that, since this is set in the OVA universe, I'd give a darker reason for Nagi's obsession. Like most of my stories, I thought that I could do a better job. Tell you what. if anyone has a yen to, you can go over this and my other stories, and if you got a suggestion to make it better, feel free to do a little proofreading.**

**As for this storyline, I will try to wrap up this series with Nagi's vacation at the Masaki home. What happens is yet to be written, but I hope to settle the mystery of what happens to Baron Kazamone (you don't think I'm going to let him off so easy), and an appearance of the first ladies of Jurai. I think you know who.**

**2008 UPDATE – I've done a little updating since I've written this story, taking into account facts I discovered about the Kajishima canon. In the original story, I wrote the name of Tenchi's mother as 'Achika'. I had corrected that little error, placing as the name 'Kiyone', what Kajishima had intended. I also added some facts to somehow bring the story to some semblance of resembling events of the third OVA. If you like, you could P.M. me if you like to see a side-story of this – which would include characters like Noike, Airi, Tenchi sister Tennyo – even Tokimi if you like! I might even add some from GXP, just let me know! **

**So until then… LATER!! **

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	6. Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt 1

Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt

**Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt. 1 **

**Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction **

**by Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and are the property of AIC/Vap/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. I do not own the characters nor the series. I just write the fiction. Baron Kazamone is my creation. **

**This story is based on the OVA continuity, and is following the events of "No Need For Vengeance". Any event or situation resembling those of the upcoming third OVA series is purely coincidental, **

**XXX**

It was a frosty day that had dawned over Okayama Prefecture. The sun had broken over the hillside that had sheltered the Masaki residence and shrine and shone it's golden brilliance in the valley below. The sun reflected over the lake, still liquid, and danced like lively topazes over the surface.

Nagi, the most feared bounty hunter in the universe, had stepped outside the house, a cup of hot tea in her right hand. She was careful about walking on the dock, as there was a fair coating of frost on the boards. There, she stood on the dock, taking a sip of the tea as she watched the sun rise. In her left hand, she clutched and fumbled with the data crystal that she had received from Baron Kazamone. As she did, her mind raced back to the events that lead to this juncture. . .

**ONE WEEK AGO. . . **

"Wake up, Nobuyuki," Katsuhito Masaki called out to his slumbering son-in-law, "I believe the girls and Tenchi are home." It was morning, and Nobuyuki laid out on the couch after drinking and talking with the priest the previous night. It was all the two could do, to elevate the worry Nobuyuki had after Tenchi had been captured by Nagi. Now, as the sun broke over the hillside, his head was pounding as his hangover was in full force. It was a good thing that he was going to call in sick, anyway.

"Oh thank goodness," Nobuyuki said as he joined Katsuhito at the dock, "I was getting a little worried about how long... **AHHHHHHHHHH!!"** The sight of two cabbit ships had greeted the two. Ryo-Ohki was there of course, but behind her was the ship that had carried the bounty hunter who captured his son. **"OH NO!! SHE'S BACK!!"**

"Calm down," Katsuhito said. "They're not firing at each other. It must be that they settled their differences amicably."

As if on cue, the group aboard Ryo-Ohki had teleported first – with two additional members that what had left. Both Sasami and Tenchi were among them. After they were down, Ryo-Ohki resumed her cabbit form. Nobuyuki raced out to his son, hugging him tightly.

**"TENCHI!! YOU'RE BACK!!"** he said, finally releasing him and slapping him hard on the back.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Tenchi said, rather embarrassed. Then his nose wrinkled up. "**DA-AD!?**! Have you been drinking? You gotta go to work today!"

"Oh that? Well, I was going to call in sick anyway and there was no use just sitting here worrying about..."

"Nevermind, Nobuyuki," Katsuhito said, interrupting, "It's nice to see that you are alright, Tenchi." He then looked up at Ken-Ohki, still hovering in the air, "So tell me, are we having guests, my boy?"

"What? Oh, that well..." Tenchi began but before he could stumble with an explanation, Ayeka interrupted.

"Why yes, Yosho. Since Ryoko and Nagi had ended their conflict together, Lord Tenchi thought that it would be nice that Nagi would spend some time in our company, at least until she is ready to leave." She then looked over to Nobuyuki, "That is, if you approve."

"Well, I guess there wouldn't be any harm in her staying for a little while." Nobuyuki said. "Still, there's that little matter about what happened last night we have to attend to."

"Don't worry," Ryoko added, joining the group, "she's been wanting to apologize anyway. I'll let her know." The pirate then turned to Ken-Ohki and yelled, **"OKAY, NAGI, YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW." **

As soon as she did, the bounty hunter materialized on the dock behind the group, afterwhich Ken-Ohki changed back into his cabbit form. Nagi walked slowly, her eyes downcast as she passed the group and stood next to Tenchi.

"Nagi," Tenchi then said, indicating to Katsuhito, "this is my grandfather, Katsuhito. He is also known as Yosho Funaho Jurai."

"Yes," Nagi muttered, "Tenchi's told me about you."

"Likewise. Welcome," the priest said.

Tenchi then motioned to his father, "And this is my father, Nobuyuki."

"Mr. Masaki," Nagi began in a low voice, "I deeply regret having caused so much harm to your family. If there is anyway I can make up for what I did..."

"Don't worry," Nobuyuki interrupted. "As long as Tenchi is okay, then your apology is excepted. And please, stay as long as you like." He stepped closer to Nagi. "And by the way..."

"Dad, that enough. Sorry about that, Nagi, it seems that my father had… a little too much to drink last night, and I want to avoid any misunderstandings, so if you'll excuse me, I'd better get my dad to bed."

"And I'll contact your office and let them know that you – er – picked-up a bug last night and won't be coming in today," Katsuhito said. "Tenchi, I've already called your school and let them know that you won't be coming in today. Your teachers gave me your homework assignments for this weekend."

"Thanks, Grandpa. Well everyone, let's get inside," Tenchi called out to the group on the dock.

"I'll make breakfast," Sasami called out, darting out for the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Sasami," Mihoshi called out, following the little princess.

"Okay, Mihoshi."

"I'm heading back to my lab," Washu said. "I'm long overdue on that dimensional tuner that I'm working on."

"I'm going to try to catch some sleep before breakfast," Kiyone yawned as she climbed upstairs.

"Yeah, me too," Tenchi said.

"Not so fast, Tenchi," Katsuhito sternly said. "You've got some practice to do."

"Wha... now Grandpa?" Tenchi whined.

"Yes. You were caught flat-footed when Nagi captured you. You really should be more prepared than that. I'll see you at the practice field."

Tenchi slumped his shoulders and sighed, "Okay Grandpa. I'll be there in a minute." He then trudged inside the house to change into his training gi.

"Well, I for one shall follow Kiyone's example and get some rest before breakfast," Ayeka said, stifling a yawn. "Are you coming inside, Ryoko?"

"In a minute, Ayeka. I just want to chew the fat with Nagi for a bit," Ryoko chirped, looking towards the bounty hunter, who had walked to the end of the dock and stared out over the lake. She walked up to Nagi and stood next to her. "So," Ryoko began, "you had anything to eat yet?"

"No," Nagi said flatly. "It's funny, having to see daybreak twice in one day."

"Not to mention a day later, if this 'International Date Line' nonsense means anything," Ryoko added. She looked over at Nagi and saw that she looked preoccupied, as if in thought. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, Ryoko. Let's get inside and see if this Sasami is as good a cook as everybody says she is."

"Uh...yeah. It shouldn't be too long." Ryoko said, then thought to herself, _**'What's wrong with her? All the times I've known her, she'd always let you know what's on her mind.' **_

**XXX**

The breakfast that morning was inspired mostly by the group's recent adventures. Sasami had made a 'western' type of meal, which was omelets. But these were not the 'sweet' omelets that were common in Japanese meals. Rather, these were the folded, stuffed savory omelets that graced the tables in the United States. With Mihoshi's help, Sasami had chopped onions, bell peppers of different colors, some jalapeno peppers, and grated some imported Monterey Jack cheese, which was set on the table, buffet style. There was also some leftover ham and cooked bacon from previous breakfasts, which she had chopped for the offering. She then got a small hotplate and some eggs, a mixing bowl and a whisk and proceeded to make omelets "to order."

This was a pleasant surprise to everyone and soon the group gathered around the table and proceeded to request their favorites. Ayeka and Katsuhito preferred a simple ham and cheese combination, while Ryoko went wild and requested everything, including the jalapenos. Mihoshi chose ham, red and yellow peppers, while Kiyone preferred bacon and cheese. Nobuyuki preferred ham, bacon and cheese. Washu was in her lab, so she didn't make any orders. Sasami knew she would ask if she wanted one later. However, when it came time for Tenchi to choose what he wanted, there was nearly a fight between Ayeka and Ryoko about his choice of fixings.

"You should really avoid the peppers," Ayeka offered, "as well as the onions. They'll likely upset your stomach."

"Baloney!" Ryoko scoffed. "I heard that hot peppers can be good for you. Here Tenchi, have some jalapenos."

"No way!!" Ayeka screamed. "Ham and cheese is perfect for you."

"Oh yeah, leave it up to you to give him the bland stuff!" Ryoko bellowed.

Nagi was watching all this with some mild amusement. She had settled on a ham, cheese and green and red bell pepper omelet and was thoroughly impressed. But she was at the moment watching her former quarry and Ayeka bicker over what Tenchi should have on his omelet.

"Listen girls," Tenchi finally said, "I'll have the jalapenos. But not because Ryoko wants me too." He then turned to Ayeka, "Look, I know you're concerned, but I like jalapenos. Really."

"But they sound so coarse. I just don't want you to get sick, that's all."

"Well I'm glad you think of me so well, Ayeka." He then turned to Ryoko and grumbled, "Pull in the claws, Ryoko, I don't want a fight. Sasami, I'll take the jalapenos, as well as some onions, ham and cheese."

"Okay, Tenchi," Sasami answered. She then turned to Nagi and asked, "How do you like your omelet, Nagi?"

"This is very delicious. My thanks, Sasami," the bounty hunter answered.

Ryo-Ohki was in her "little girl" form as she munched on a bowl of carrots. She was enjoying her meal when she looked over to Ken-Ohki, who was eating carrots himself. She noticed that he was still in his animal form. Suddenly, a sad frown graced her face. She finished her carrot, excused herself, and walked over to the closet. The door was not locked, but she tapped on it anyway.

Washu's face appeared on the window of the door. "Yes, what is it?"

"Meeow, meow-wow?"

"Yes, Ryo-Ohki, you can come in," Ryo-Ohki then opened the door and stepped inside.

Nagi looked at this scene with some curiosity. "Pardon me for saying, but is Washu living in a… closet?"

"That's where she's got the entrance to her lab, Nagi," Tenchi answered. "If I were you, I'd stay away from there."

"Why that?"

"Let's just say that you don't want to become one of her… test subjects."

Nagi casts the door a surprised look and shutters, a rare display on her part. "Well, I'll take that into consideration. Now then," she get up from the table, "can anyone show me where I can get a bath? I'm feeling a bit ripe right now."

"Oh I'll help you with that," Ryoko says, shoveling the last part of her omelet in her mouth. She then teleported away from the table. Very soon, she reappears next to Nagi, carrying a load of buckets, towels, soap and shampoo. "Just follow me and we'll get cleaned up real quick."

**XXX**

About an hour later, the two were taking a long soak in the warm pool of the onsen. To tell the truth, Ryoko was glad to take a bath in hot water. The previous battle with Nagi had left her sore, despite her healing powers. Here, she had a chance to relax and unwind, and perhaps strike up a conversation with her former enemy. 'This is nice,' the pirate thought, 'I only wish that I was able to get some sake before we came here.' She then turned to Nagi and said, "Feel any better?"

"Much," Nagi replied, somewhat relaxed in the pool. "So tell me, did Washu create this... what did you call it – onsen?"

"Naw, I did," Ryoko answered.

"You? But how?"

"Mom says its part of my design. I can create anything I want by merely rearranging some molecules in the environment, provided that the plans for what I want exist." Ryoko then went on, "There is an inn that Tenchi's great-aunt owns. It's built near a natural hot spring, which heats up the water. It has an onsen like this one, only it's divided in a men's and women's onsen. The women's is much bigger."

"Oh," the bounty hunter said. "Any nice memories?"

"Well... me and Ayeka got into an argument, so I thought that I could summon up a monster and kick her ass with it. But then that beast went berserk and trashed the place. Forgot that I needed two gems to control that critter. Anyway, a week after that, I thought that it would be nice if this place had something like that. So I found some plans and whipped this up."

"So that's why you never summoned a monster on in our fight. By the way, how's the jaw."

Ryoko rubbed her chin and answered, "A little sore, but otherwise it's fine. Nagi, I was wondering, how did you find Ken-Ohki in the first place? And how were you able to live as long as you did? If I remember, your species only lives a few hundred years."

Nagi looked up for a moment, then continued, "Well, about twelve hundred years ago, I ran into this alchemist on a planet outside the Jurai Empire... I forget the name... and he gave me this formula for an herbal cocktail that is supposed to extend one's lifespan every five hundred years. You see, I saved him from this scumbag of a loan shark, and he gave me his formula out of gratitude."

"Really?" Ryoko said. "Does it work?"

"Now that's a dumb question to ask," Nagi said in mock indignation, "how do you think I'm talking to you. My last dose of that stuff was over ten years ago."

"I don't understand," Ryoko went on, "If it's that good, why don't you sell the stuff? You would probably be rich beyond anyone's dreams."

"Lots of reasons," Nagi said. "For one, the ingredients needed for it are very hard or very expensive to obtain. Also, the stuff has one unpleasant side effect. As long as the stuff works, I won't be able to bear children. Look, I know that I won't be a bounty hunter forever, but..."

"Nevermind," Ryoko said, sorry that she brought up the subject.

"As for Ken-Ohki, about a thousand years ago, I tracked down this smuggler that had specialized in selling rare wildlife from other planets, usually taken without permission."

"Uh-huh?" Ryoko hummed.

"At the time, I had this real dump of a spacecraft, and I just barely gotten to this scumbag's planet when the heap's stardrive finally crapped out permanently. I figured that I get this jerk's craft once I've captured him. It was when I was sneaking up to his home when I reached the pens where he kept the animals that he captured." Nagi paused as she thought about it. "It was horrible. The cages were filthy, many of the animals were half-starved, sick… or dead. I was so wrapped up in what I saw that I forgot about watching the door behind me."

"He was sneaking up on you?" Ryoko said. "Being **THAT** careless is **SO **not like you."

"Well that was the situation," the bounty hunter said. "Anyway, like you said, he was sneaking up on me, armed with a disruptor. It was then I heard a small voice in my head, warning me to look behind me. Sure enough, he was about to blast me when I got the drop on him. After restraining him and notifying the local constabulary, I looked around when I saw this one animal in a cage. He looked healthy enough, so I figured that he was a recent capture. I looked into his eyes when all of a sudden I got this brief, sharp headache. After the pain passed, I could hear this voice talking to me. I figured out that he must have bonded with me somehow. Anyway, he told me his name and wondered if I could free him."

"Interesting," Ryoko said. "The same thing happened to me when Ryo-Ohki bonded with me while I was Kagato's slave."

"You don't say," Nagi answered. "Well, I told him that he could come with me as soon as that I could find a ship to get off the rock that I was on. It was after I got him out of the cage and into the open, he showed me that he could transform into a ship. We've been together since."

"Did you ever find out where that poacher was going to sell Ken-Ohki?"

"Yes. There were some comm records that the guy had. He was in contact with an official of the Seniwa Empire."

"Seniwa? They were at war with Jurai at that time, were they?"

"Yes, until the signing of the Great Treaty two hundred years later. I figured that he was going to sell him to those guys, where I believe that they were going to vivisect him to find out how he transformed into a ship." Nagi features went hard at that point. "I made up my mind that I was going to protect Ken-Ohki from anyone that would harm him – even if it would mean my life. And if I can't… then I'll kill him personally so that no one will get his secret."

"That's the same way I feel about Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko said. "Besides, they make a cute couple." She then looked up to Nagi and asked, "So now that we've got that taken care of, is there anything wrong with you? You seem a little out of..." But before she could finish, Nagi got herself out of the pool and headed for the towels.

"Look, I rather not talk about it now. Maybe later we could..." But soon, both pirate and hunter turned as the doors of the onsen slid open. A figure carrying buckets, mops, brushes and soap stumbles into the onsen, the head obviously obscured.

"I don't get it," Tenchi grumbled, not knowing that the onsen was being used at the time, "Why does Grandpa have to make me clean this up? It's a bother to drain and an even bigger pain just to fill it up. I still have to get some sleep this..."

"Why Tenchi, it's nice of you to come, but we're not through yet." Ryoko purred.

In a second, the load of buckets and mops Tenchi carried was dropped, and he stood there, eyes as big as saucers staring at the nude figures in the pool – Nagi especially, since she was not covered-up at the time. "Uh…" Tenchi managed to stammer out before running for the door, a small trail of blood dripping from his nose.

Nagi stood there, wide eyed as this scene was going on, while Ryoko was busy laughing her head off in the pool. "Pardon me," Nagi enquired as she was reaching for a towel and a robe, "but what was that all about? And was Tenchi having a nosebleed?"

"I guess it was Katsuhito's idea of a practical joke on Tenchi," Ryoko said, getting out of the pool herself. "One of these days, he's going to have to learn to control that little problem of his, or else our first honeymoon is going to end up in the emergency room because of the blood loss."

"That is if you can beat Ayeka to the punch," the bounty hunter added, tightening her robe before exiting the onsen. On the way out, she happened to see Tenchi crouched at the door, holding his nose. Nagi had to chuckle as she left. Tenchi just sat there, blushing.

Ryoko later stuck her head out and watched Nagi go. Then she noticed Tenchi. "You know, that was very rude of you to run out like that. We could have has some fun together after Nagi had left."

"Very funny, Ryoko," Tenchi grumbled while he excepted the washcloth that the pirate offered to clean off his nose. "I noticed something at breakfast. Nagi seemed to be a bit quiet, as if she were thinking of something." He then look up to Ryoko and asked, "Were you able to find out why while you to were in there."

"I tried," Ryoko answered, "but she got up and left before I could get it out fully." She watched as Nagi went into the house to dress. "Y'know, I should ask Mom about it."

"You think Washu might be able to find out?"

"Don't know. Wouldn't hurt to try." With that, Ryoko vanished, leaving Tenchi to get up and clean the onsen.

**XXX**

Washu's lab wasn't exactly one laboratory, but **FIVE** planets that were linked via subspace corridors to each others, the closest one with a corridor to the Masaki house thru the broom closet door. This first one was more of an arboretum, a quiet place where the childlike scientist would work for hours on end on the calculations of her various experiments. However, at this moment, she was talking to Ryo-Ohki, the two seated on hovering pillows while tree branches swayed in the breeze.

"Meow, meow-meow-meow. Meow, meow," Ryo-Ohki said, looking at her creator all the while.

"Well, I suppose that it could be done," Washu answered, "but have you ever asked Ken-Ohki about it?"

"Meow," Ryo-Ohki answered, shaking her head.

"Tell you what... talk to him first. If he likes it, then I'll see what I can do." With that, Ryo-Ohki bounded off her pillow, meowed her thanks and headed out the door that had appeared out of thin air.

"Never thought about how he would feel about that." Washu mused as she turned around and summoned her holographic laptop. "Well, back to work. With all of these interruptions, I'll never get that dimensional tuner built." But before she could get to number crunching, she heard the crab-shaped bell at her door ring, a sure sign that someone else had intruded upon her again. Washu growled her frustration and snapped, "**WHATEVER IT IS, CAN'T IT WAIT INTIL LATER, I'VE GOT WORK TO DO!!"**

"Geez, what's your problem?" Ryoko snapped back. "Well anyway, this can't wait. I need to talk to you, Mom."

Washu sighed and turned to face her daughter. "Well, for you I'll help. I've noticed that you've been calling me 'Mom' without the usual sarcasm. That's definitely a plus for you." Still seated, the pink-haired genius placed her hands upon her hips and asked, "So, what can I do for you, Ryoko?"

"It's about Nagi," the pirate said. "She's been acting weird ever since we've got home. All she ever does is stand by the dock and look out. She rarely talks to anyone, even Ken-Ohki, and it takes some doing to get her to come to breakfast."

"Oh. Did I miss breakfast?"

"Yeah, Mom. Sasami made omelets."

"Oh too bad. Well, did you ask Nagi what was eating her?"

Ryoko sat upon a free pillow and continued. "I did. But before I could get out the question, she cut me off."

"Well, let's see what she's doing right now." Washu then punched some commands on her laptop. A screen appeared in mid-air, and it showed Nagi stand on the dock. "Hmmm – she does seem preoccupied with something."

"Yeah," Ryoko said. "I wish I know what was bothering her."

"Same here... wait a minute!" Washu then punched a few more commands and soon, the picture zoomed in on Nagi's left hand. She seemed to be fumbling with something in it. "What do we have here?"

"What do you see?" Ryoko asked.

"Maybe nothing," Washu quipped, tapping a few more commands, "or maybe… everything that's wrong with her." The view tightened around Nagi's hand. Soon, a clear view of what she had became visible. Washu quickly froze the view. "There! That's it!" Clutched in Nagi's hand was a round, clear object, three centimeters wide and one centimeter thick.

"What is that?"

"A crystal data storage unit. They're used quite frequently outside this planet. However," Washu quickly analyzed the crystal's lattice structure, "according to this, the crystal in her hand is of a very specialized type. The lattice structure of this crystal is very pure, suggesting that it is used mostly in parliamentary circles."

"Meaning?" Ryoko asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Meaning that someone in a governmental position had given Nagi that crystal."

"What government?"

Washu turned around. "Well, remember those maps of Earth we found in Tenchi's bookbag? The ones that Nagi put in? They were too detailed to be made by anybody. So, logic would state that it would have to be someone in the government of Jurai, since that this planet falls under its jurisdiction. And it would have information about us, specifically."

"Someone in the royal family?" Ryoko said, aghast.

"I doubt it," Washu dismissed. "I don't know about Azusa, but Funaho and Misaki, not to mention Seto, are very fond of Tenchi. And I don't think that Azusa would be foolish enough to do anything to upset his wives or his step-mother. So I believe it someone outside the royal family, maybe one of the Holy Council. I've got my suspicions, but I'm going to need some conformation before I put together any theories."

Ryoko stands quiet for a moment before speaking. "I think that I may have a way to get Nagi to tell me what's going on."

"Oh? What have you got in mind, Little Ryoko?"

"Just something that I'm going to have to spend a couple thousand yen on."

Washu slapped her hand on her head. **"NOT MORE SAKE?!"**

"Afraid so. Maybe two bottles worth."

Washu merely slumped and shook her head. "In that case, you might as well ask Katsuhito to come down here."

Ryoko frowned. "Why him?"

Washu smiled and said, "He just might give me a few clues on who to look for. Now scoot, and get what you want done. I'll work on things here."

"Okay," Ryoko then turned around and left the lab through the door.

After she left, Washu then saved what she had worked on previously and began working on this new task. "So it will take me a little longer to get that tuner made. This is going to be fun."

**XXX**

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	7. Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt 2

Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt

**Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt. 2 **

**Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction **

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and are the property of AIC/Vap/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. I do not own the series nor the characters, I just write the fiction. Baron Kazamone is my creation. **

**This story is based on the OVA continuity, and is a continuation of "Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt. 1." Any situation resembling any from the upcoming third OVA is purely coincidental. **

**XXX**

_**'Should I tell her?'**_ Nagi thought to her as she fumbled with the data crystal in her left hand. She had stood at the dock for almost the entire day, her mind a jumbled array of random thoughts. _**'I'm not even sure if Ryoko would help me. We've had some bad history together. Should I tell her about how I got this data crystal. Maybe...' **_

But then, her thoughts were interrupted by her former enemy calling her name. **"HEY NAGI!! ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE ALL NIGHT!? DINNER'S ON!!"** Ryoko stood in the doorway, gesturing the bounty hunter to get inside.

"Okay, keep you shirt on!" Nagi growled back. Maybe dinner might put her into a more positive mood. Brooding wasn't helping.

Unlike the morning's breakfast, dinner was along the lines of a typical Japanese meal, which included smoked fish and tempura fried shrimp, toasted nori sheets, and generous quantities of steamed rice – all of which was expertly prepared by Sasami. Everyone ate their share and offered the usual praises to Sasami… although Nagi had a little trouble handling the chopsticks – an eating utensil she was totally unfamiliar with. Ryoko was more than helpful showing her former enemy how to use them in eating her meal. Afterwards, she was eating her dinner, more or less, like a native.

"So how do you like dinner, Nagi?" Sasami asked.

"This is marvelous. A lot better than what I'm used to normally," the bounty hunter said, taking a sip of tea to wash down the rice she had eaten. "Usually, I'd find the nearest tavern and have what they offered... which most of the time wasn't very good."

"Oh really?" Tenchi asked, a shrimp held on his chopsticks. "How bad was it?"

"Let's just say me and the nearest commode would end up very good friends the next day," Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Boy, I can understand that," Mihoshi said, her mouth full of rice. Swallowing, then drinking tea, she continued, "At one time, the commissary at headquarters had this one casserole. It didn't look right to me, so I didn't order it. But Kiyone," the teal-haired detective's eye nearly popped out of their sockets as her partner continued, "she was so hungry after this case, she went ahead and ordered it, and the next day..." but before the blonde could continue, Kiyone clamped her hands over Mihoshi's mouth.

"I don't think everyone wants to hear about that episode, Mihoshi, so drop it," Kiyone said in a low voice, unclamping her hands from Mihoshi's mouth.

"But Kiyone..."

**"I SAID DROP IT!!"** Kiyone said, her words showing evidence of a threat.

"Okay," Mihoshi said dejectedly.

"Maybe you can tell me after dinner," a voice piped up.

**"RYOKO!?"** everyone else yelled.

"Okay," the pirate sighed. "Geez, I just wanted to hear what happened to Kiyone."

Washu was at the table that night, making up for missing the first two meals. She watched Nagi intently during dinner, noting the bounty hunter's expression. Other than the praise for Sasami's cooking, Nagi was silent during the meal. The childlike genius made a mental note about the bounty hunter's mood as she ate as well.

"Little Washu?" a wizened voice caught her attention.

"Yes, Lord Katsuhito?" Washu answered.

"Ryoko had told me that you needed to see me in your lab later. Is there anything you need?"

Washu eyed the Shinto priest and said, "Why yes. There is a special project that I'm working on and I need your input about certain facts."

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what about your dimensional tuner that you're working on?"

"Still working on it. It's just that… this project came up and it is top priority right now. So how about it, are you going to come in after dinner?"

Katsuhito smiled and said, "Yes, I think I might." He turned to Tenchi and said, "Could you make sure that all my papers in the shrine office are in order before you turn in, Tenchi?"

Tenchi looked up and said, "Sure Grandpa. I just have to get a flashlight before I go out."

Katsuhito nodded and turned to those at the table as he rose. "Now if you will all excuse me, I will go to the lab and talk to Washu for a bit." With that, Washu also excused herself and both herself and the priest walked into the lab entrance.

Ryo-Ohki was also eating dinner. Unlike this morning, she was in her animal form, eating carrots with Ken-Ohki. After both finished their meal, Ryo-Ohki turned to Ryoko and said, "Meow, meow-meow meow?"

Ryoko looked at Ryo-Ohki and said, "Sure. Sounds alright to me."

In turn, Ken-Ohki turned to Nagi and said, "Ciou, ciou-ciou ciou?"

Nagi raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay, but whatever for?"

"Ciou-ciou."

"Oh… just talk. Sure, go ahead." And with that, the two cabbits hopped away from the table and out the door.

"I wonder where those two are going?" Sasami asked.

"Ryo-Ohki wanted to talk to Ken-Ohki about something. Don't ask me what, I don't know," Ryoko answered.

After dinner, the dishes were gathered up and taken to the kitchen to be cleaned. Even Ryoko helped out, a fact that surprised Ayeka. "She's up to something," the princess muttered. "That lazy pirate never does any work around the house."

"What about the time I cleaned the house, Ayeka?" Ryoko smugly answered back. "You remember, the day that burglar showed up?"

Ayeka struggled for a bit, then came back with, "Well, you haven't done much since then." She then eyed Ryoko suspiciously and growled, "This better not be an attempt to woo Tenchi, because it won't work."

"It's not," the pirate countered. She then took Ayeka aside and whispered, "I'm going to try to find out what's bothering Nagi. Better plan on going to bed early, Ayeka. And take Sasami with you."

Ayeka raised an eyebrow and said, "Alright. Everybody else is going to turn in early. Both Mihoshi and Kiyone are going to bed early because they're going to the employment agency tomorrow."

Ryoko nodded. Although Mihoshi and Kiyone were still employed with the Galaxy Police, they couldn't easily transfer the pay that they got into Earth currency. So the two were forced to take part-time jobs so that they could pay Nobuyuki rent for their stay at the Masaki home. The architect, however, said that they could stay rent-free, but they refused – at least Kiyone said that; Mihoshi couldn't care less. However, for some reason or another – usually because of Mihoshi's blunders – the two kept getting fired from the jobs that they could land. So they were forever trying to find new jobs, which was hard because of the sorry state of the Japanese economy.

"Good," Ryoko said. "Well, as soon as we get the table cleaned up, I can get set up for the party I got planed for Nagi."

"A party?" Ayeka questioned.

"Yeah." the pirate said. "What better way to get to the truth than to celebrate and get real drunk."

"Really?" Ayeka grumbled. She was already thinking about another sleepless night.

**XXX**

It was nine in the evening when everybody except Nagi and Ryoko had either gone to bed, or in Washu's case, gone to the lab. Both cabbits were outside, still talking about whatever was on their minds. Nagi was still kneeling at the dining room table, watching what this planet offered as a means of entertainment on the television on the wall.

After a while, Ryoko reappeared holding two bottles in her hands. Ryoko was also wearing her blue and gold striped dress, with red belt and 'tail.'

Nagi watch the TV a while longer before getting up and stretching. "I guess it's time to turn in," she yawned, stretching as she did. "See you in the morning."

"Not so fast, Nagi," Ryoko said, reaching out an arm and grasping her former enemy. Nagi almost reached for her sword before she realized that it was a gentle grasp. "We've got some celebrating to do." she said as she led Nagi to the couches in the living room.

"Celebrating?" Nagi said irritably. "Celebrating what?"

Ryoko thought for a moment, then replied, "Well,… the first day without killing each other sounds nice."

"Are you making this up? Look, Ryoko, I'm going to bed. If you want something..."

"Oh, but I insist," Ryoko replied, blocking Nagi's way. "You came here to have fun and by golly we're going to have fun!"

"Okay, I'll play along," Nagi sighed, figuring Ryoko would get tired later on. "What do you have in mind?" With that, Ryoko produced from behind her back a large, brown glass bottle with liquid inside it. "What's that?" the bounty hunter asked.

"It's called sake," Ryoko answered. "It's a drink that is made on these islands. I've gotten very fond of it. I thought that it would the perfect thing for our celebration."

Nagi smiled. "That's sounds about right."

Ryoko then handed the bottle over to her, after which she turned to get the drinking implements. The bounty hunter's eyebrows raised slightly as she held it. "Ryoko, why is this bottle... warm?"

"Oh sake is much better warmed up. You like it, trust me." The pirate then handed Nagi a small porcelain saucer, then took the sake bottle from Nagi and poured a portion into it. Ryoko then poured herself a serving. She then raised the saucer in front of Nagi. "Well, here's to a long friendship."

"Okay," Nagi said, "to friendship."

Both women saluted each other with their drinks, then each took a sip. Nagi's eyes went wide, and a small flush came over her cheeks. "Wow!" she said. "This is… strong stuff."

"That's why I like it," Ryoko said. "I love getting drunk and this is the best way to get there!"

"Not much taste in it, though," Nagi commented. "What's it made from?"

"Rice," the pirate answered. "Some people call this a wine, but I seriously doubt it. Wines are usually made from fruit, and are not as strong as this. So, what do you want to do now?"

Nagi sat herself down on the couch opposite of Ryoko, who sat down herself. "I don't really know. You got any ideas?"

Ryoko looked up, sipped her sake, then said, "How about talking about old times together?"

"Why do you want to talk about that?" the bounty hunter said. "We were trying to kill each other in the past."

"Why not?" Ryoko shrugged. "Maybe we can find out what went wrong in the past… or maybe try to learn from what happened."

"That sounds fair," Nagi said, then downed her sake before getting another drink.

**XXX**

Washu watched on her monitor as her daughter and Nagi proceeded with their celebration. Although she could simply listen in on Ryoko's mind, she thought that this was less intrusive that mental monitoring. Hopefully, Ryoko would get to the root of the problem that is troubling Nagi, and find out about the mysterious data crystal she possesses.

"How are things going on Ryoko's end?" a voice came from the shadows.

"They've just started, Lord Katsuhito," Washu answered. "I guess Ryoko's got the right idea to get Nagi to open up. Besides," the childlike scientist answered as she turned to Katsuhito's direction, "it might be just the thing to put aside their differences once and for all."

Katsuhito stepped out of the shadows. However, this was not the elderly Shinto priest that the light shone on… but the youthful Juraian warrior/prince Yosho that had greeted Washu. "That's nice. I had a feeling those two would get along." He then studied Washu's face, noting no change in it. "You don't seem too surprised about seeing me in my true form."

"When you've lived for over twenty thousand years like I have, there aren't too many things that can surprise you." Washu replied. "Besides, I've sensed that Tsunami may have something to do about your appearance."

"Oh?" Katsuhito answered, raising an eyebrow. "Do you and Tsunami share something in common?"

A distant look came over Washu, as if recalling a long forgotten memory. "I can't really tell. Ever since that little to-do with that idiot Clay, I've sensed that there was something different about me – like there was something more to my existence. I do know, however, that I believe that she is my sister." Washu then waved off the thought like brushing off a fly. "Well that's enough about me. What did Lady Funaho have to say?"

"Strangely, Mother is in complete agreement with you, provided if there is proof about what you had theorized. And she is relieved that Ken-Ohki had been found and is in good hands."

Washu smiled. "I thought she'd be pleased." She then turned back towards the monitor. "I've got a feeling that pretty soon, we'll get the proof that Nagi needs."

Katsuhito walks beside Washu, also watching the monitor, "As do I, Washu." He then turned to her and asked, "Do you have any spare space that I could use? I don't really want to disturb the ladies if I go back to the shrine."

"I always keep spare cots on hand. First door to the left. I'll let you know if we got something."

**XXX**

It was two in the morning when Tenchi left his bedroom to answer nature's call. He was mildly surprised that Ryoko was not hovering over his bed, watching over him. He was wondering where she was when he heard drunken laughing downstairs. He recognized Ryoko's voice as one of them, and the new voice he figured was Nagi. 'How strange,' Tenchi thought, 'to think that yesterday they were trying to kill each other. Sounds like they're enjoying themselves now. I wonder how long this would last. Hopefully forever, they've had too much trouble in their lives.' He was about to open the toilet door when it slid open, reveling Kiyone as she was stepping out.

"Oops," Tenchi blundered.

"Oh, it's you, Tenchi," Kiyone said, equally surprised. "For a minute, I thought I was going to run into Mihoshi. She usually goes to the bathroom at this time of night… especially after guzzling a lot of tea." She then looked at Tenchi and asked, "So, those two downstairs keeping you awake?"

"Oh no, just have to use the bathroom, that's all. Are they keeping **YOU** awake, Kiyone?"

The teal-haired detective answered, "Not really. I've always been a light sleeper. Been like that since Academy days. Tenchi," Kiyone thought about what she said next, "you really surprised me yesterday. I can understand why the rest of these girls think so highly of you, especially Ayeka and Ryoko. How do you ever find the patience to put up with those two?"

"It's not easy, Kiyone," Tenchi answered. "With all the damage those two cause, it's a wonder that they didn't drive me off sooner." He glanced over the room that Kiyone shared with Mihoshi. "How is she sleeping?"

Kiyone quietly laughed, "Like a rock. I'm so amazed at how easily she can fall asleep. It doesn't matter where, even when we're on-duty, or when there's so much noise that makes a narcoleptic awake, she always manages to nod off." Her look suddenly got serious. "Tenchi, that woman that helped out Nagi yesterday..."

"You mean Tsunami?"

"Yes. I noticed that there was something about the way she looked, almost like an older Sasami. Why is that?"

"Oh that? Well… Sasami nearly got killed when Ryoko attacked Jurai seven hundred years ago. Ryoko didn't even know that it happened. Anyway, Tsunami used her powers to assimilate with Sasami. They're more or less the same person, although Sasami believes that she is a copy of the original Sasami."

Kiyone's blue eyes went wide. "Really? And there still have their own minds?"

Tenchi scratched his head. "Well… yes… at least until Sasami gets older."

"And then what?"

"I really don't know. Washu still can't figure out why I can form Lighthawk wings." Tenchi then looked into Kiyone's eyes, "Look, I wouldn't ask Sasami anything about what we've talked about. She's worried about this enough for us to ask some needless questions."

"Don't worry, if she doesn't ask, I'll try not to talk about it." Kiyone then slid the door to her and Mihoshi's room open. "Well, see you at breakfast tomorrow, Tenchi. 'Night."

"Yeah, good night," Tenchi said, smiling. A new burst of laughter came from downstairs. He wanted to listen to what was funny, but the pressure on his bladder told him otherwise.

**XXX**

"... And then, you had the **(hic)** nerve to fly into that ice field! Drove me **(hic)** nuts trying to find you!" Nagi slurred, her movements as unsteady as her speech.

"Hey, I had **(urp)** no choice," Ryoko's was also in the same condition, after the both of them had consumed one bottle of sake and now the two were working on the second bottle – Ryoko had bought three. "Besides, it was either that or **(hic)** try to skirt that black hole's **(hic)** event horizon. C'mon, admit it, it was fun **(hic)** the way you chased me."

Nagi's face shows a small smile. "I guess you're **(urp)** right. Even though I was committed to seeing you dead, half the fun was **(hic)** trying to get you." She then looks at Ryoko and says, "And I believe that it was fun for you trying to get away."

"It was practically the only fun I was ever allowed," Ryoko answered, a distant look covering her face. "Well, now that we've gotten over trying to kill each other, looks like we're **(hic-urp)** going to have to find other ways to have fun." Then both girls erupted in laughter. But then, Nagi gradually stopped laughing, starting to sob quietly, then suddenly began crying loudly.

Ryoko looked upon this new mood with some curiosity. "Hey," she said, "It's not like that you have to go looking for fun right away. We can always go bar-hopping later this week."

"It's not that," Nagi sobbed. "Ryoko… I'm scared! I don't know what to do!"

"Scared?" Ryoko realized that this might be the opportunity that she hoped would happen.

"Yes. I feel like the hand of Jurai is reaching out to... to kill me! I've attacked a member of the royal family," she held out the data crystal, "and I think that this is the noose that will hang me."

"What is it?" Ryoko said, knowing full well that she already knew what it might hold.

"It was how I found you," Nagi said, drying her tears. "A member of Jurai's Holy Council had given me this data crystal, which gave the exact location of where you are, as well as a complete map of this planet." The bounty hunter's face became sullen. "He told me that there is nothing that will incriminate me, but he's told so many lies that I doubt that's true now."

"Who? Who… gave you this, Nagi."

"Baron Kazamone. His son was killed when you attacked Jurai... or so he claims," Ryoko felt her blood grow cold at those words. Nagi shook her head. "I just don't know what to do."

Ryoko looks over at Nagi, then takes her hand – the one with the crystal – and says, "Well, why don't you give that to me and we'll see if Washu can help with this?" She takes the crystal gently from Nagi's hand.

"Do you think she can? I mean after all..."

"Hey take it easy, we're good friends with the royal family... well, at least with Funaho and Misaki. I don't really know about Azusa. I certain that we can find something to get you off the hook."

Nagi face shows some relief. "I hope so. I was wracking my brain all day, trying to find out what to do."

"T-that's what friends are for," Ryoko said, struggling to get off the couch. "And I like to think that I can **(urp-hic)** be your friend now. You really should have come to us sooner." She then turns around and finds Nagi passed out, her head on the armrest. Smiling, Ryoko repositions Nagi's feet on the couch, covers her with her own cloak, then staggers off to the broom closet door.

**XXX**

The subspace teleporter transported Ryoko to the lab which Washu had monitored the events at the house. The former pirate staggers to the childlike scientist, who was seated on her floating pillow. Handing her the crystal, Ryoko says, "Y-you got the name?"

"Indeed I have. Nicely done, Little Ryoko." Washu says, knowing that Ryoko didn't like hearing that reference but did anyway. "I must admit, she sure took a while before letting you know."

"Yeah **(hic)**, I guess maybe we can find out if we can help her."

"Don't worry, Ryoko," a new voice said, "you've given her the proof she needs, provided we can ascertain the source of her information." Behind her, Katsuhito strolls in, having resumed his aged appearance. "So, it is Kazamone who had provided the information. I'm not surprised."

"Y-you know this guy?" Ryoko drawled, having found a floating pillow to lie down on.

"Unfortunately… yes. He was one of the greatest critics of my mother, and he caused my aunt Misaki and Great-aunt Seto no end of misery."

"Really?" Ryoko asked. "W-why's that?"

Katsuhito paused for a moment. "He was of the opinion that my father should have not married my mother, because she was not born on Jurai. He believed that only those of pure Juraian blood should rule, as were many at that time. He was also closely associated with the Amaki clan, who hated my father's clan, the Masakis. He had hoped that Father would choose his son to marry Ayeka, but was clearly disappointed when she and I were betrothed."

"Well, I-I feel kinda bad that I was the one who killed his son when Kagato had me attack Jurai. That was why he gave that crystal to Nagi."

"That's strange," Katsuhito said, his left eyebrow raising slightly and scratching his chin. "From what I remembered, his son was nowhere near Jurai when you attacked."

**"WHAAAAT!?"** Ryoko's bloodshot gold eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she shot up from the cushion.

"That's true. He was at Galaxy Police headquarters on a diplomatic mission when you attacked," Katsuhito answered.

Washu looked upon the two and mulled over this new information. "Hmmm... from what I've heard, I've got a bad feeling that there is more to this than what we know. Lord Katsuhito," she said to the priest, "do you think you can get Ayeka to come here in the morning. She may have some additional information about Kazamone after you two had left."

"I will see to that right after breakfast tomorrow," Katsuhito said.

"Good," Washu said. "Meanwhile, I'll examine this crystal to see if we can prove that it was this Kazamone character who accessed the information and not Nagi. He's probably removed any obvious indicators of his identity from the information, so I'd better look deeper into the information itself. Ryoko," she said, turning towards her daughter, "is there anything else that..." only to discover Ryoko had passed out on the pillow.

"Hmmm... looks like the evening's events finally caught up with her," Katsuhito observed.

"Looks that way," Washu added. "Oh well, I might as well prepare some hangover remedy for both her and Nagi. You know what a bear Ryoko is the morning after."

"Indeed. I believe it would be prudent if you move Ryoko next to the bathroom, if you understand what I mean."

"That I do. Besides, the crystal can wait until morning. Best to attack the problem with a fresh head." Washu then typed a few equations into her holographic laptop, afterwards two hyposprays appeared. Taking the two in hand, she placed them on a counter. "Well, we're ready for the morning, so it's best that we get some shuteye. G'night, Lord Katsuhito." Washu said, retreating to her room.

"And good night to you, Little Washu." Katsuhito returned, covering Ryoko with a blanket before retiring himself.

**XXX**

**The next morning... **

**"HURRY UP, MIHOSHI, OR THE AGENCY IS GOING TO CLOSE BEFORE WE GET THERE!!"** Kiyone yelled, a piece of toast clutched in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Right behind you, Kiyone... **OUCH!!**" Mihoshi howled, banging her shin on the low dining room table as she raced from the kitchen.

"You two are going to miss breakfast!" Sasami called out.

"Sorry, Sasami, we don't have any time!" Kiyone said. "C'mon Mihoshi, let's go before we miss the bus!"

"Okay, okay!" Mihoshi said, limping behind her partner. Soon both women had raced out the door.

Nagi meanwhile, clutched her head in pain as all this commotion was going on. Drinking this heavily had always given her such a hangover, but this was the first time she had a sake hangover, and it was twice as bad. Her head hurt, her stomach twisted and churned, and everything she looked at only made those sensations even worse. She was beginning to wonder if dying would give her relief.

It was at that moment that Washu had came out of the closet door, clutching a hypospray. "Good, you're awake," she said in a low voice, "how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'll answer if you stop yelling," Nagi grumbled, pulling herself up. She then jumped as Washu injected her with the hypospray. **"WHAT WAS THAT!?"** she said defensively.

"Oh don't worry, it's just a little something I've whipped up to handle hangovers. I've had to give a lot of these to Ryoko. Sasami," she called out to the kitchen, "I'm taking Nagi to the lab. Why don't you bring breakfast in there after you're through?"

"Okay, Washu. Oh, there's some coffee brewed in here. I'll bring Nagi a cup."

"Thank you, Sasami," the greatest scientific genius in the universe called out.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is coffee?" Nagi asked.

"A common beverage, originally native to the Middle Eastern region of this planet. That remedy I gave you actually works better if you drink some coffee. Oh that reminds me." Washu then turns to the kitchen, "Sasami, as long as you are getting Nagi some coffee, could you get Ryoko a cup. You know how she likes hers."

"Okay, Washu. Thanks for telling me." A few seconds later, Sasami brings a small cart over to the couch. On the cart was the breakfast, which consisted of muffins and fruit, with steaming pots of tea and coffee on top. Sasami handed a cup to Nagi, who looked at the dark brown liquid doubtfully.

Nagi took a sip, then made a strange face. "Ugggh... pretty bitter."

"You might want to add cream and sugar to that," Washu said, pointing to the small bowl and pitcher on the cart.

Nagi then takes a spoon from the cart, removes a portion of the small white crystals that it held, looked at them, then deposited the spoonful into her cup. She stirred the coffee around, took a sip, then nodded approvingly. "This is much better," Nagi said, taking another sip.

"Good. We'll sit and wait here for Ayeka and Tenchi to get downstairs," Washu said. "In the meantime, why don't you try the muffins Sasami baked?" She pointed to said muffins on the cart.

"I'd rather wait until I get to the lab, as soon as everyone comes down." No sooner than those words were said that Ayeka and later Tenchi walked down the stairs. The princess yawned rather loudly. "Anything wrong, Princess?" the bounty hunter asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Ayeka said in an irritated tone, "It's that you and Ryoko were keeping me awake almost all night with you two laughing like a pair of drunken hyenas! And then you suddenly started crying as though someone had taken away your toys. It was only after the noise stopped that I was able to get to sleep."

"I'm sorry that we've disturbed you, Ayeka," Nagi then turned to Sasami. "Were you able to get to sleep yourself?"

"Now that's a silly question," Sasami answered. "Of course. I'm always able to get to sleep, no matter what happens."

Washu then clapped her hands at everyone. "Alright people, let's gather ourselves up and head to the lab. There is a lot that we've got to talk about... namely about Nagi's little problem." And so, the group lined up at the closet door and walked inside.

**XXX**

The whole group found themselves in the first planet of Washu's lab, the arboretum. Ryoko was already there, looking absolutely miserable. The bloodshot look in her eyes was still there, and her face looked like she was in pain.

Nagi sauntered up to Ryoko, with two coffee cup in her hand. "My-my, you look pretty chipper today, Ryoko."

"Oh shut up, Nagi," the cyan-haired pirate growled, her hangover obviously in full force. She had already received her dose of Washu's hangover remedy and eagerly accepted the coffee cup, which she downed in a single gulp.

Nagi was quite impressed. Coffee was not normally gulped – especially since it was very fresh – and very hot – at the time. "It's amazing you didn't burn your throat swallowing your coffee like that," Nagi said, who sipped hers cautiously.

"That's just for the first cup," Ryoko groaned, accepting the refill – she drinks hers black -- no sugar – and sipping it this time.

"So, why are we all here, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked, taking a muffin and an orange from the cart, as well as a cup of tea.

"I wanted to fill you in what I've discovered about Nagi's problem so far," Washu said. She then proceeds to tell the group what they had discovered the previous night. Nagi had listened in, and what she heard had filled her with unbridled rage, especially the part that Kazamone's son was still alive.

"Of all the cheap, miserable, conniving... when I get ahold of that bastard, he's going to wish that **HE** was dead!" Nagi snarled, her blood red eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hold on," Washu said, holding up her hands, "there's more we've got to talk about. Now Ayeka, I want to know what exactly happened after Ryoko's attack. Was there anything about Kazamone that you want to add?"

"Well," Ayeka began, "a year after Yosho gone after Ryoko, Baron Kazamone approached Father about an arrangement of marriage between myself and his son. Of course, Father was opposed to the idea, having faith that Yosho would return. And strangely enough, Kazamone's son was opposed to marrying me as well. That didn't deter that bigot, though, as he continued to pester Father in having his son marry me. It was one of the reasons that he allowed me and Sasami to find Yosho."

"Apparently, you don't like Kazamone as well," Washu observed.

"How can I like him? He called Lady Funaho all sorts of disparaging names, all because she was born on Earth. And Mother would always be crying because of that."

"Mother, however, took Kazamone's insults in stride," Katsuhito added. "She always believed that everyone, no matter how wrong they were, were entitled to their own opinion."

"Indeed," Washu added. "However, from what else I've dug up about the dear baron, there were others who disagreed with him and made their displeasure known." She called up a list and displayed it to her guests. "About five hundred years after you left, Ayeka, the baron and his son had a major disagreement and parted company... over the son's decision to marry the daughter of the Seniwa prefect. Kazamone was one of the major critics of the Great Treaty between Seniwa and Jurai and still considers Seniwa an enemy of Jurai. And last year, the baron's wife asked that their marriage be dissolved and is now living with her son on Seniwa."

"Apparently, Kazamone's prejudges have had a detrimental effect on his home life," Ayeka commented.

"Not to mention his political career," Washu said. "His power base over the centuries had shrunken, not to mention there is hardly any members in the Holy Council who share in his views. He may not be able to retain his seat the next time the Holy Council votes."

"But I don't understand one thing," Nagi said. "What does this have to do with me attacking Ryoko? As far as I can tell, this is light years beyond that."

Washu placed one finger on her chin. "Well I have a theory... suppose the baron found a way to remove the one heir to the Jurai throne and make it look like an accident. By birthright, Lord Katsuhito, or Prince Yosho if you prefer, is first in line to the Jurai throne."

"However," Katsuhito interrupts, "I cannot leave this planet because my tree is trapped on this world, nor do I have the inclination to leave even if it wasn't."

"Exactly." Washu says. "So logically, and I'm sorry to say this, Ayeka, Yosho's position would be filled by the next male heir in line... in that case, Tenchi." She points to him. "Now Kazamone doesn't believe that part-Juraians should rule, so he has to find a way to get rid of Tenchi. That's where you come in, Nagi. He knows that Ryoko is here on Earth, so he hacks his way in the Supreme Council's database, steals the necessary information, cleans the data of any incriminating identity codes, and gives this information to Nagi. He must have figured that Tenchi would try to rescue Ryoko once Nagi got her hands on her, and in the ensuing fight gets himself killed by her." Washu folds her arms across her chest and smiles. "Assassination by proxy. And with no proof to clear her, Nagi would fall victim to either the Jurai military or the Galaxy Police. He stays safe, and with Ayeka the only heir to Azusa's line, she becomes empress. However, before she can take the throne, she must marry another member of royalty. Kazamone still has strong ties to the Amaki clan, so I assume that he can still wrangle someone in that clan to marry her. And that new emperor can give the baron all the favors that he desires."

Everyone was silent for a while. Nagi clenched her hands before she spoke. "You have found something to help me, haven't you?"

"Indeed I did," Washu said, smiling. "You know, the one beauty of these data crystals is that you can place data anywhere... even **INSIDE** the data you're sending. That's why they're favored over magnetic media. Sure Kazamone erased his identity code from the crystal, but that same code was also in the data he gave you. The only way that he could possibly remove it completely was to erase the crystal totally. But that little gem of information is not well known. When I looked into the data, I found his code all over the information."

Nagi breathed a heavy sigh. "Thanks. That's a whole load off my shoulders."

"Not so fast," Washu said. "That's just proof that Kazamone gave you the data. What we really need is proof that it was Kazamone who told you to go after Ryoko. If we had a copy of your conversation with him..."

Nagi's eyes went wide, as if remembering something. "I should have thought of this before. Hold on a minute." She rummaged thru the pouch strapped on her belt for a minute. "Ha! There it is!" She extracted her hand from the pouch, reveling another data crystal. "I completely forgot about this crystal! This is the conversation that I had with him, on this crystal."

"You weren't thinking about extorting anything from him?" Katsuhito asked warningly.

"Of course not. I don't believe in blackmail. If I don't get paid, I don't get paid. However, if someone tries to screw with me, like what this baron tried to do with me, then I just copy the information to another crystal, leave it discreetly to the law, and erase the crystal. Like the baron's copy, it's on parliamentary grade media. I know where to get crystals like that... very legally and very discreetly."

"Wait a minute," Tenchi added. "Washu, you said that this all was so that Nagi could kill me. Didn't the baron know about my Lighthawk wings?"

"That's the thing… he didn't!" Washu continued. "In my conversation with Lady Funaho last year, I found out that only immediate members of the royal family know about your powers, Tenchi. And the Supreme Council are the only ones who know about where you and Ryoko live. Remember, Kazamone's a member of the **HOLY** Council, and they are not privy to that information." Washu paced across the floor of the arboretum. "There's still a lot of things that we have to plan for, before we net this jerk for what he's done."

"The baron will deny everything if we confront this to him directly," Ayeka observed.

Washu nodded. "Right. So we're going to have to find a way to get him to incriminate himself in a way that he can't deny it. It's going to take me the better part of the week to get everything ready though."

"That's fine for you people," Nagi said, "but what am I going to do while you do all of this?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," Ryoko said, tossing Nagi a muffin and an orange, "you're going to have fun like you're supposed to do!" Nagi gave Ryoko a dirty look. "Oh don't so doubtful. You'll have a blast!"

"Like last night," Nagi growled. "You got me drunk just to find this out."

"That was different," Ryoko countered. "You'll have fun, trust me."

Nagi's frown turned into a lopsided grin. "Okay. Just take it easy on the sake. That remedy's helping, but I can't take another one of those hangovers."

"Okay people," Washu said, pushing everyone out, "I've got a lot of work to do, and you people are making way too much noise."

"I'm not that noisy," Katsuhito observed.

"And you," Washu pointed to the priest/prince, "haven't you got a shrine to tend to? Out everyone, just leave me a few muffins, an apple and some tea and I'll be fine." And with that, everyone filed out of the door that had appeared out of thin air. As soon as everyone was clear, Washu sits herself down at her pillow and called up her laptop to begin planning.

"Meow."

"Huh?" Washu said.

"Ciou."

Washu looked down on the floor and saw both Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki sitting. Ryo-Ohki was in her cabbit form. "Oh, it you two. So Ryo-Ohki, you've talked to Ken-Ohki?"

"Meow-meow."

"Okay. And what do you have to say, Ken-Ohki?"

"Ciou-ciou-ciou."

"Oh good. It shouldn't take long to get everything together. Just give me some time to get this little thing and we'll get to it. Now you two just hop on out of here and let Mama get to work, okay?"

"Meow!"

"Ciou!"

And with that, both cabbits hopped through the little cabbit door outside, while Washu gets to work.

**XXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Well, another story done. And we still have to get to the end of this story. Not to mention what to do with the baron. Just give me time and I'll get to the end of this story. **

**So until part 3... LATER! **

**XXX**

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	8. Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt 3

Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Part 3

**Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Part 3 **

**Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction **

**by Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters was created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and are the property of AIC/Vap/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment, and FUNimation Entertainment, A Navarre Company. I do not own the characters, nor the series. I just write the fiction. Baron Kazamone is my creation. **

**This is based on the OVA continuity, and is a continuation of "Bounty Hunter's Holiday, Pt. 2." Any situation resembling that of the upcoming third OVA is purely coincidental. **

**XXX**

"That's it, Sasami. Watch them carefully and make sure they don't burn." Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka and Washu were gathered around the small fire on the ground, with Tenchi and Sasami poking at the fire with small sticks. Tenchi was showing Sasami how to roast sweet potatoes, which was something he had done since he was a kid.

"Watch yourself, Sasami. You do not want to get burned yourself," Ayeka cautioned, a little bit nervous about her sister sitting so close to a fire.

"Don't worry about her, Ayeka," Washu reassured, "She's too good of a cook to be careless." Washu welcomed this change of pace, after spending a complete day in her lab. She had been busy preparing to aid Nagi when she would eventually confront Baron Kazamone and thought that a little break from her routine would do her good. "Besides," the childlike genius said, "I've never tried fire-roasted sweet potatoes before."

"Well you're going to love them, Washu," Tenchi said. "Everytime fall comes around, I always look forward to roasting sweet potatoes. I'm sure you'll like them too, Ayeka."

"Why yes, I'm certain that they will be delicious," the purple-haired princess said, "but tell me, Lord Tenchi… why did you choose this place to do it?" The four were gathered in front of the cave that Ryoko was imprisoned for seven hundred years. "I mean, it doesn't seem to be a ideal place, particularly if Ryoko was watching you, if her story holds up water that is."

"I've always roasted potatoes here," Tenchi said. "I've always liked this place, even though Grandpa always telling me to stay away."

"Yeah," Ryoko said, teleporting next to Tenchi, "so stop complaining." The cyan-haired pirate then snuggled up to Tenchi, who did a very good impression of cringing.

"Oooo, just like you to be so blunt!" Ayeka snapped. "Well it's about time you got here, since this gathering was after all your idea! So anyway, when are we going to eat? I like to get this over with."

"In a minute, Ayeka," Ryoko said soothingly. "We've got to wait for one more person."

"Someone else is coming?" Sasami asked.

"Yes, Ryoko?" Washu added. "Who else is coming?"

Before Ryoko could answer, a very loud screaming was heard from behind the group. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, RYOKO!! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!"** Soon, another Ryoko teleported over the group, carrying Nagi with her. Soon the two settled down gently over the startled crowd – only the first Ryoko was not startled. The bounty hunter brushed her shoulder and started to the group. "Okay, now what the... " Nagi's eyes went wide, then her head started darting back and forth between the two Ryokos.

"What took you so long?" the first Ryoko said to the second.

"Nagi was reading a book. So I had to force the issue." And with that, the two Ryokos merged into one.

Nagi – and everyone else except Ryoko – sweatdropped after seeing this. "That was the first time I've ever seen her do **THAT!**" the bounty hunter said. She then turned to her former rival. "Alright, now what exactly have you got in mind, Ryoko. I was busy reading this book that I found."

"Well," Ryoko said, "I thought that you might want to try some sweet potatoes Tenchi's got roasting."

"What are those?" Nagi asked.

"Who cares? Let's eat already," Ryoko said, looking at the fire.

And as if on cue, Tenchi raked out of the fire one after one potato, its skin carbonized from the fire, but otherwise intact. Tenchi then grabbed one thoughtfully brought napkin and wrapped a good-sized potato, then handed it to Nagi. "Here. Be sure to peel it first, then eat it. But be careful, it's hot," Tenchi cautioned.

Nagi then excepted the potato, studied it carefully, peeled the skin, then took a small bite from the yellow-orange flesh. "It's delicious. It's tastes just like k'anna root."

"K'anna root?" Tenchi questioned. "What is that?"

"It's a vegetable native to my homeworld," Nagi said. "It is easily cultivated, but the wild roots are preferred. My mother used to take me up to the hills, where we would gather..." However, before she could finish, Nagi started choking on her words, then she started sobbing.

"Is there anything wrong?" Sasami asked.

"Yes, you appear quite distressed," Ayeka added. Ryoko looked upon this and cringed at what was to happen next.

"It's nothing," Nagi said, wiping her eyes. "It's just that..." the bounty hunter sniffed briefly, "me and my mother were gathering k'anna roots the day our planet was attacked."

Ryoko's gut twisted as tears started streaming from her golden eyes. "Look Nagi, I'm sorry about bringing you here. I didn't know that something like this would..."

"It's alright," Nagi interrupted. "Like Tsunami showed me, it wasn't your fault that Kagato used you to attack my world." She then took another bite of her sweet potato and said, "Besides, it's nice to have a little taste of home every once in a while." Nagi's attention then turned to the cave. "So, what is so special about this place, Tenchi? Looks like an old cave to me."

Before Tenchi could answer, Sasami piped up. "Oh that's the cave Ryoko was in before Tenchi freed her. It was her home for seven hundred years."

"So that's where you were all this time," Nagi said, looking at Ryoko. The cyan-haired pirate could only look sheepishly. "So how come you didn't get out of there sooner?"

"I couldn't." Ryoko answered. "Tenchi's grandfather had taken the gems that I had and placed them on the pommel of Tenchi-ken. He then used the sword to keep me prisoner here for that time. It took me the better part of that time to create a new gem, and during that time, I was able to project my astral self outside the cave. It was here that I watched Tenchi grow up."

"Or so you say," Ayeka interrupted. "I for one find that idea preposterous. Maybe you were just hallucinating while you laid in that cave as a dried-up mummy."

**"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR!?"** Ryoko screamed, her hands crackling with energy.

Ayeka readied her defenses. "Well you haven't offered any proof to back your claims."

Both Tenchi and Nagi got between the two, while Washu shielded Sasami. "Alright you two," Tenchi said firmly, "calm down. I don't want any fights here, got it?"

"She called me a liar, Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled.

"I did nothing of the sort," Ayeka added in your own defense. "Please Miss Ryoko, listen to me. I have no doubt that what you may have seen was true. But please listen to reason. You were buried in that cave for over seven hundred years. Isn't it possible that the passage of years may have caused you to hallucinate?"

Ryoko looked at Ayeka with distress in her eyes. "But I **DID** see Tenchi grow up! I really did!" She looked at Tenchi, hoping that he might support her. But even she could see that he had doubts.

"Well... Ayeka does have a point," Tenchi said. "You were in that cave for a very long time."

Ryoko was almost in tears. "But it's true," she said sullenly. "I remember the day that your mother had died. It was a light snow, almost dusk. You came stumbling in the dark, crying as you went. You slipped on a rock before reaching the cave entrance, but didn't get up. You just laid there, sobbing and calling out her name, while I came down and tried to comfort you."

Ryoko was almost breaking down, the tears in her eyes flowing like a salty waterfall. "I knew that you wouldn't feel my hand, but I sat there, keeping you company until Rea and Nobuyuki came to take you home. You **(sob)** had a small wound on your right knee, where you landed when you slipped. Excuse me, everyone." And with that, Ryoko ran away from the cave entrance.

It was a few seconds before Washu said, "You better keep an eye on those potatoes, Sasami."

"Oh," Sasami said, who was captivated with Ryoko's story.

"Poor girl," Ayeka said, almost sympathetically. "I guess the truth of the matter hurt her more that I thought."

"She was right, Ayeka," Tenchi finally said.

"What?" the purple-haired princess said, her eyes wide.

"Everything Ryoko said was true. She even described the knee I skinned when I fell. I never told anyone about that day." A look of surprise came over Ayeka's face as she digested this piece of information. Tenchi them got up. "I better go and apologize to her."

"I'll find her," Nagi said, putting her hand on Tenchi's shoulder. "You just make sure those potatoes are done." She then set out on the same path Ryoko took in her departure.

She didn't go far. Ryoko was standing by a clump of trees, sobbing openly near them. Nagi walked up silently behind her. "A little too proud to cry in front of others, are we Ryoko?" Startled, Ryoko swung around, hands crackling with energy. Then she saw Nagi and powered down, afterwhich she roughly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Still jumpy even though we've buried the hatchet." the bounty hunter remarked as she handed the cyan-haired pirate a handkerchief, which Ryoko accepted in an all-too-fast way.

"Sorry about that," Ryoko said. "Force of habit, y'know." She blew her nose and continued. "Nagi, why does Tenchi always have to take Ayeka's side in these things? I was hoping that that one day he would choose me over that damn princess, but I always seems to yell at me or take Ayeka's side in an argument."

"You tend to be a little bit on the wild side," Nagi answered, "but I guess being Kagato's toy puppet would bring out the rebel in you. As for what happened a little while ago," she paused to take another bite of potato, then continued, "Tenchi confirmed what you said. I think that princess believed you as well, if the look on her face says anything. Look, Ryoko, I wouldn't lose hope. In fact," the bounty hunter had a playful smirk on her face, "if Juraian marriage customs hold true, **BOTH** of you might end up marrying him."

"Now that has to be the silliest thing I ever heard," Ryoko replied, a playful glow returning to her golden eyes. "Why don't we get back to the cave before Mihoshi and Kiyone end up eating all the potatoes. I heard them coming up the path."

"You can hear that far? No wonder I had a tough time sneaking up on you in the past," Nagi remarked, at once remembering Ryoko's sizeable ears.

Both of them walked up the path back to the cave. "Ryoko," Nagi spoke up, "I was wondering, do you think we might explore that cave you were in?"

"Uh..." Ryoko started nervously, "I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, what can go wrong in there?"

"Look Nagi, I'd rather not go back in that cave again! Now let's drop it!" Ryoko answered back rather tartly.

"What is wrong with you, Ryoko?" the bounty hunter countered, "you act as though you're afraid of the dark!" But as she said that, she noticed that Ryoko's trembling had worsened. "You **ARE** afraid of the dark, are you?" Nagi said, her eyes widening in realization.

Ryoko nodded almost shamefully and said, "Spending seven hundred years in that cave did it. I've never liked the dark anyway, but spending seven centuries in that cave almost drove me insane. In the cold and dark... alone... powerless to do anything about it." She then turned to Nagi and looked her straight in the eye. "Please, Nagi, I don't want to ever go back to that place! I... I don't think I can hold myself together if I do!"

"Don't worry, we won't. Now let's get back."

The two had returned to the cave entrance, and as Ryoko said, both Galaxy Police officers had indeed come up the path from the temple's long steps. They didn't seem winded from the hike. "You're both early." Tenchi said as he knelt next to Sasami at the fire.

"Don't tell me you got fired **AGAIN**?" Ayeka said.

"Well... no," Mihoshi began. "We were on our way to work when we found the place boarded up. Seems our new boss didn't have enough money to run business, so he had to close up."

"That's too bad." Sasami said. "Does that mean that you and Kiyone have to find another job?"

"Well that's the good part." Kiyone said. "After we found out that we lost that job, the people who fired us from the job before that asked us back. We start work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mihoshi said cheerfully, "they said that if they weren't desperate enough to get workers, they wouldn't have hired us on anyway."

Kiyone then clamped her hands on Mihoshi's mouth. **"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT, YOU BUBBLEBRAIN!!" **the teal-haired beauty yelled.

"Oops. Sorry Kiyone. You know I don't like tell lies," Mihoshi cried.

"I know," Kiyone said, suddenly feeling guilty about yelling at her, "it's just that you don't practice discression about these things. And sorry about yelling at you."

"That's okay. I know you were just trying to help." Mihoshi said, once again her cheerful self. "Hey Sasami, are those potatoes you guys roasting?"

"Sure." the blue-haired princess said, forking over two that had finished. "Here, but be careful. They're really hot." She handed Mihoshi a freshly roasted potato.

"Thank you, Sasami. That's so nice of you... **YEEEEEEOOWWWWW!!**" Mihoshi's eyes went wide as she let go of the hot potato. And almost as quickly, Tenchi grabbed it... barehanded... before it hit the ground. He then got a few paper napkins and wrapped the potato with them.

"Here you go, Mihoshi," Tenchi said as Mihoshi excepted the potato. "And make sure to remove the skin before you take a bite."

Ayeka was still troubled by her earlier remarks, and was wondering if she should talk to Ryoko about her conduct. As she was pondering, she stepped backwards a step and was stopped by something solid behind her. Since she did know that it was not the cave walls, as she was facing the cave at the time, the princess turned around startled.

As she did, she faced a large wooden cylinder with blue markings on its face. Ayeka immediately recognized it. "Azaka," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess," the guardian began, "there is something that I believe that should be said."

"We're terribly sorry we didn't come to your aid two days ago!" Kamidake interrupted, floating next to it's companion. "Please accept our apologies!"

Ryoko looked up at this scene and rolled her eyes. "Oh not again?" she groaned. "Those two pieces of lumber have been apologizing to Ayeka for the past two days!" The pirate then turned to the guardians. "C'mon, Ayeka already accepted your apologies, isn't that enough?"

"I agree with Ryoko," Ayeka said to Azaka. "There was nothing you two could have done to effect the outcome of those events."

"Nevertheless," Azaka continued, "it was our duty to come to your aid. Our inaction was unacceptable."

"My friends," Ayeka said, smiling and placing her hand on Azaka, "you have done more than what you're expected to do. These things happen. Now please, don't trouble yourselves further about this."

"Yes, your highness," the two guardians said and vanished.

"Those two seem to take a lot of things to extremes," Nagi observed, munching on her potato.

"That's just what they are, I guess," Ryoko said, taking a bite of hers.

**XXX**

**Two days later... **

The days around the Masaki home were getting noticeable cooler in these fall days. This didn't stop Nagi from indulging in a little fishing from the dock in front of the house. She sat there cross-legged, dangling her line from a long bamboo pole. She had at her side a small bento box, which held a lunch that Sasami had kindly packed.

Presently, Ryoko teleported next to Nagi and looked at the activity. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Not bad," the bounty hunter answered. "A bit cool, but otherwise okay. So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing chores right now?"

"That's just what I want to know," Kiyone grumbled, walking up the dock. "Ryoko, you were supposed to be cleaning the upstairs windows, not sit here and gab with Nagi."

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask Mihoshi if she would do it?" Ryoko countered, pointing at the blonde beauty, who was right now cleaning the patio windows, which were closed because of the coolness of the weather.

"You know how clumsy she is," the teal-haired detective said irritably. "I don't want her to bust up the house just by setting up the ladder. Besides, you're able to levitate, that's why Sasami assigned you the upper windows."

"Oh that," Ryoko grumbled. "Okay, I'll do the windows. But why don't you ask Nagi if she would like to help?"

A vein bulged in Kiyone's forehead, as she saw this as another dodge by the pirate. **"BECAUSE SHE IS A GUEST, AND IT'S WRONG TO ASK THE GUEST TO DO THE HOUSEWORK!!"** she yelled.

"Yeah," Nagi said in her defense. "Besides, I'm providing part of the dinner tonight." She lifted a submerged basket from the water and showed eight live trout inside it.

"Wow, that a good haul," Kiyone gasped.

Ryoko agreed. "Yeah. You must have had a lot of practice."

"Well that's what happens when you have to get your own food if you are working in the wilderness," Nagi shrugged. "In my line of work, sometimes you have to go far from taverns and restaurants if you're tracking a criminal, so living off the land comes second nature."

The talk on the dock was interrupted when Mihoshi's voice was heard: "Okay Sasami, I'm done with the lower windows. I'm going up to the shrine now." Mihoshi had offered to clean the shrine grounds, since Tenchi was at school at the time.

"Okay Mihoshi," Sasami called out, stepping out with a bento box in hand. "Here you go. I've packed a lunch for you."

"Oh thank you, Sasami," Mihoshi gushed. "You know that it's a long walk up those stairs, so by the time I get down from there to eat my lunch here, it's time again to get back up to the shrine to clean again."

"Uh... yeah," Sasami said, sweatdropping. "Anyway, I've packed your favorites in it."

"Oh goody," the blonde said, taking the bento box eagerly.

All three on the dock watched this activity, a good distraction from the discussion that they were previously engaged in. Both Nagi and Kiyone were about to get back to their talk when both of them did a sudden double take back at the two... or rather, **PAST** them.

Both Mihoshi and Sasami were standing in front of the freshly-cleaned windows, which were highly reflective because of it. Mihoshi's reflection was clearly visible, but near Sasami, what was supposed to been **her** reflection was instead Tsunami. The Chousin was clearly visible, standing in front of the reflection of Mihoshi as if it were normal. The blonde for her part did not react adversely to all this.

Then all of a sudden, Tsunami noticed that a wide-eyed Nagi and Kiyone was watching her. She turned her head, smiled and waved at the two. Both bounty hunter and teal-haired detective returned the wave, although rather weakly at that. Ryoko noticed this and waved herself. Soon, Mihoshi took off towards the long steps up the hill that led to the Masaki Shrine.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Nagi was able to find her voice. "Did... did you see that?" she said to Ryoko and Kiyone.

Kiyone nodded weakly. She remembered the conversation she had with Tenchi about Sasami and Tsunami's link on Nagi's first night. She couldn't help but to think about the little princess' future. "Ryoko," she finally said, "I'll give you about a half-hour, then you better be at those upper windows." After that, she walked down the dock, resolving to herself to try to sort this out over a cup of tea.

Ryoko just stared at Kiyone as she left. "What's gotten into her?" she asked.

"Ryoko," Nagi said in a rather loud voice, "did you see what the rest of us had saw?"

"Yeah," she answered.

**"AND!?"** Nagi implored.

"And I think I better explain what happened," Ryoko then related the story of what had happened to Sasami on Jurai over seven hundred years ago. After it was done, Ryoko knelt down on the dock, a sullen look on her face.

"Remarkable," Nagi finally said. "To think when that girl grows up, she will be one of the most powerful beings in this universe." Then she turned to Ryoko. "What's the matter? You don't look all that happy."

"I keep thinking," Ryoko whispered, "that if were able to be stronger to Kagato's mind control, Sasami would have been able to avoid this. If she hadn't been in the arboretum when that ship hit the wall. If..."

"Ryoko, stop it!" Nagi snapped, breaking Ryoko's funk. "I've been playing that game for over fifteen hundred years, and I can tell you that it's not worth it! My parents might have survived, they might have died anyway, or I might have died along with them. I just doesn't help. What I have learned," she said, placing a hand on Ryoko's shoulder, "is that I'm no longer as alone as I was. I have found some new friends… especially one who was once my enemy. And that is what's important."

"Yeah," Ryoko echoed. "Well, let's change the subject. What did Washu tell you this morning?"

"She said that everything was set, and as soon as I'm ready, we should be able to confront Kazamone. I'm surprised that it's gone all this smoothly. I thought that we would have to go a couple of months before me and Ken-Ohki can get going. Speaking of Ken-Ohki, do you know where he is? I haven't been able to find him for the past five days."

"I really don't know," Ryoko answered. "All I know is that he and Ryo-Ohki have been talking up a storm, but when I try to ask her what's going on, she just clams up like it was none of my business."

"Probably is," the bounty hunter said. Then her attention was suddenly on her fishing pole, which was jerking back and forth. "Hey, I've got another one!" she exclaims.

"Alright, bring 'em in!" Ryoko cheered.

It was during this activity that Ayeka, who was inside the house, had looked up from her needlework. She still found this new relationship between former enemies refreshing, but she soon found herself annoyed about Ryoko neglecting her chores. She had already accomplished what was assigned to her and wanted to let Ryoko know about her share.

"Here Ayeka, I brought you some tea," Sasami said, distracting her sister.

"Thank you, Sasami. Tell me, isn't Ryoko supposed to be cleaning the upper windows?"

"Sure. Look Ayeka, I'm just glad that they're talking nice to each other. You really should try to do the same," Sasami sighed.

All of a sudden, a wicked gleam came over Ayeka's eyes. She poured herself some tea, and for some reason, proceeded to drink the cup until it was empty. Then she took a napkin, got herself up, and then walked over, put on some slippers, and went outside.

"Ayeka! Where are you going?" Sasami asked. When she heard nothing from her sister, she then got on her shoes and followed her.

Ayeka walked over to the dock just as Nagi was placing another trout in her basket. She then stepped over to Ryoko and tapped her on her shoulder. "Yeah? What do you want, Princess?" the pirate asked warily.

Ayeka said nothing, only beckoning with her finger as if to ask Ryoko to follow her.

"Okay, I'll bite. Let's go." The two walked only a short distance away from Nagi, then Ayeka turned to face Ryoko. The bounty hunter was mildly curious about this, so she turned from her fishing and watched the events.

"Look Ayeka, I'm in no mood for games. What do you want?" Ryoko said impatiently. Ayeka again said nothing, only smiling stupidly.

Ryoko finally lost her patience, leaned in front of the purple-haired princess' face and yelled, **"SPIT IT OUT!!" **

"**PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!"** A spray of tea came spewing out of Ayeka's mouth and right into Ryoko's face. The pirate howled as the liquid drenched her and soaked her hair.

**"AYEKA!!"** Sasami yelled, shocked at this behavior from her otherwise proper sister. She knew for certain a fight was about to happen, so she stood ready to pull her sister apart.

"Ayeka... you... you... **YOU...**" Ryoko managed to stammer out, her eyes livid with rage, her body shaking violently.

Ayeka simply dabbed her mouth and replied, "Well you did say 'spit it out', Ryoko dear." She then finished off with her distinctive cackling laugh.

There was an audible crackling in the air as Ryoko charged up to let the purple-haired princess have it. But then, a new sound intruded upon the three, a loud sound of laughter. All turned to see Nagi, who for some reason was still holding her pole while laughing her head off.

At first annoyed at this behavior, Ryoko then powered down, let out a sigh and said, "I guess I owed you for those last two tea showers I gave you, Ayeka. Let's forget it, okay?"

"Accepted," Ayeka answered. "And do not forget you obligations, Ryoko." She then walked back into the house, all the while being scolded by Sasami.

"Look," Ryoko said to Nagi, "I'm going to have to get to those windows before Kiyone gets on my butt, too. One of these times, you're going to have to show me how you do it."

"Sorry. Can't tell you," Nagi said.

"Hmmph… typical fisherman," Ryoko grumbled as she floated of to do her chores.

**XXX**

Of course, it was Nagi's final night at the Masaki home. She cleaned the fish she caught and Sasami prepared it as part of a fabulous feast. Even Nobuyuki came home from town, bringing his projects home so that he could join in an impromptu party that the clan had thrown.

After the dishes were cleaned, the group gathered in the living room, where Washu had set up her version of the karaoke machines that were popular in Japan. This version allowed the lyrics from otherwise normal music CD's to be displayed on a monitor that she had put together. There were also snacks and drinks available.

Everyone had their turn on the machine. Ryoko and Ayeka started, although it was evident that they both had tin ears. Nagi even sung, although her efforts were the same as Ryoko and Ayeka, but no one cared; they were having fun. Tenchi tried to sing himself, but thought it wise not to, since Ayeka and Ryoko tried to vie for his attention in a duet.

The best singers, however, were Mihoshi and Kiyone, since that they always sung at the karaoke bars that they visited during their visit to Earth between duty shifts. Mihoshi especially was a beautiful singer, singing a song titled "Sleeping Beauty On The Balcony." Sasami even sung, finding a song called "Your Hiroshi", which everyone liked.

Strangely enough, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki even joined in, although only Ryoko, Nagi and Washu, as well as Sasami to an extent, could understand what they were singing about. Still, it was a very cute sight; two small cabbits singing a duet.

The party nearly got out of hand when Ryoko, who had drank **WAY** too much sake… as usual… tried to make a pass at Tenchi. Ayeka, who was equally intoxicated, immediately came to Tenchi's defense. The two were about to come to blows, the only thing that stopped it was the fact that Ryoko had passed out on the floor before she could launch a energy blast at the princess.

Nagi, her previous experience with a sake hangover still fresh in her mind, kept her sake intake to a minimum. She simply watched the proceedings, entered into some idle conversation, and for the most part, enjoyed herself.

It was past midnight before the party broke up. Everyone cleaned up, said their goodnights, the really drunk members were carried of to their beds; Ayeka had earlier passed out on the stairs, and everyone went to bed.

**XXX**

Early the next morning, Sasami was up early as usual, to prepare the morning breakfast. Washu had administered hangover remedies to both Ryoko and Ayeka, and everyone slowly roused themselves up on an unusually chilly morning.

Nagi was up before everyone else, gotten a hot cup of tea, and had walked herself in front of the dock to watch the sun rise. As she did, she fumbled with the data crystal that had given her so much worry seven days prior. Sighing contentedly, she replaced the crystal in her pouch and just stood and sipped her tea.

Soon, Ryoko had materialized behind her, a cup of coffee in her hand. She was also covered in a heavy blanket, and was visibly shivering, and it was not from her hangover. "Geez Nagi, why don't you get inside. It's freezing out here!"

"It's not **THAT** cold, Ryoko. I don't understand it; you're able to withstand the cold of space, and yet you complain about getting cold."

"Ask Mom about it," Ryoko grumbled. "All I know is planetside I can't stand the cold." The pirate floated next to Nagi and stood on the frosted dock. "So, are you looking forward to getting this taken care of?"

Nagi stood silently for a minute before answering. "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous about the whole thing, but yes I am." She then turned to Ryoko. "Why don't you come with me after all this is through."

"Huh?" was Ryoko's articulate answer.

"As partners. Think, Ryoko, we can be the greatest bounty hunting team this universe has ever seen. No criminal could possibly get away from us. We could make a killing, and I don't mean literally!"

Ryoko thought about this for a moment. "A bounty hunter, eh? Tempting, but that'll mean I'd have to leave Tenchi alone with Ayeka. Thanks, Nagi, but I'd rather stay here. I've got all the treasure that I need here on Earth."

"Didn't think you would accept, but I'd thought I'd try." Nagi said, smiling. She then turned back to the house. "C'mon. Let's see if we could get some breakfast before I leave."

Ryoko floated off the dock. "Okay. But in the meantime, we better give Ayeka a little space. When that princess gets a hangover, she can get downright annoying, with the throwing-up and all."

**XXX**

The day had warmed-up considerably, and it was noon before the Masaki clan had gathered on the dock to see Nagi off. The only ones not present were Mihoshi and Kiyone, who had to go on patrol. There were many hugs and handshakes exchanged.

"So you understand everything?" Washu said to Nagi.

"Yes I do. I'll be sure to let everyone know how it went."

"Good," Tenchi said. "You're welcome to come back anytime you want to, Nagi."

"Thank you, Tenchi. I'll keep that in mind."

"Uhhhhhhhh..." groaned Ayeka, who was clutching her head in pain. "When is that damned remedy going to take effect?"

"Should've drunk the coffee," Ryoko smirked.

"Oh shut up," the princess grumbled.

**"MAKE ME!!"** the pirate playfully shouted in Ayeka's ear, causing her to flinch painfully. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Now-now, little Ryoko," Washu scolded, "let's not make her feel worse than she is right now. Don't worry, Ayeka, I'll give you a weak caffeine shot after this is over. That should kick that remedy into gear."

"Thank you, Little Washu," Ayeka said, her head throbbing.

"Here you go, Nagi," Sasami said, handing the bounty hunter a bento box. "I've made you a lunch for the trip."

"Thank you, Sasami."

"Meow-meow." Ryo-Ohki, who was in her "little girl" form, said, holding another bento box out for Nagi.

"What's this?" Nagi asked.

"Oh that's for Ken-Ohki," Sasami said. "It's some of Ryo-Ohki's homegrown carrots."

"Well I believe Ken-Ohki will greatly appreciate this little sacrifice that you made. I'm certain when we come back here, you'll be growing more of the same." Then an odd look came over Nagi's features. "By the way, where is he? I can't leave without him."

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon," Washu said. She then turned to Ryo-Ohki and said, "Why don't you go tell him to come out now?"

Ryo-Ohki meowed gleefully and ran to the front door. Everyone turned to see what was going on, since the two were very secretive the past week. The cabbit girl stood by the open door, beckoning with her hands for someone to come outside.

Soon, a small, white-furred hand had grabbed the door, and very soon, a small boy had walked rather unsteadily out. He had resembled Tenchi when he was little, the only difference was that his ears were longer, he was covered with white fur, and he had red eyes. Everyone except Washu gasped in surprise at this sight, the childlike scientist smiling as she had her hands on her hips.

Nagi was so surprised that she almost dropped both bento boxes as she stared. **"K-K-KEN-OHKI?? I-I-IS THAT YOU??" **

The white-furred boy looked up and said, "Chou-chou."

"Not bad, don't you think?" Washu said, diverting everyone's attention. "Ryo-Ohki had told me that she had felt bad that Ken-Ohki didn't have a humanoid form like she had. So I asked her to talk to him about it. When he agreed, all I had to do was to recreate the same conditions that led to Ryo-Ohki's upgrade, only **THIS TIME** I was in control with the masu. After all, I did create him in the first place. He's going to need a little help walking on two legs, but I'm sure he'll get used to it."

Nagi walked up to her cabbit friend and knelt down, smiling. "Well I think you look absolutely charming, Ken-Ohki. Can he still transform?"

"I've already tested him. He still has all his modes, including an adult form. Ryo-Ohki's the same, so he shouldn't have any trouble."

"Well, I approve," Nagi said.

Ken-Ohki responded by giving the bounty hunter a big hug, which she had repeated. But as he set himself down, Ken-Ohki lost his balance and fell over backwards. Before he hit, however, he changed back into his animal form and rolled three times before stopping. Everybody looked embarrassed about seeing this, but Nagi shrugged and said, "We'll just have to work on your balance, that's all."

A few minutes later, Ken-Ohki changed into his spaceship form and hovered over the lake. Nagi then walked away from the group and stood at the end of the dock. "Well, I got to be going. I'll let you all know how everything goes. And Ryoko..." the pirate stared at Nagi. "You take care of yourself. And try not to wreck Tenchi's house."

"You too," Ryoko said, smiling.

"Come back soon," Tenchi said.

"Yes, do come back soon," Katsuhito said.

"Good luck," Nobuyuki added.

"Goodbye Nagi," Ayeka said, "and may Tsunami watch over you."

Nagi looked briefly at Sasami and said, "I'm certain she would."

"Bye Nagi," Sasami said.

All were waving as Nagi was transported up to Ken-Ohki. Soon, the white cabbit ship was soaring up in the air, the group on the ground still waving goodbye. Soon, Ken-Ohki had cleared Earth's atmosphere and was soaring into deep space.

Nagi was sitting in the command chair when Ken-Ohki had alerted her to another ship coming alongside them. It was a Galaxy Police vessel. A signal was soon placed to them, which they answered.

"Would you like to have an escort out of the system?" came Kiyone's answer as her face came into view on a holographic monitor.

"Indeed I would. I'm glad you've decided to say goodbye also," the bounty hunter said.

"Well, it was not entirely my idea," Kiyone said as Mihoshi stepped into view. "However, it would be rude not to say goodbye."

"Take care, Nagi," Mihoshi said.

"You two take care of each other," Nagi said.

"We will," Kiyone said.

The two ships flew in tandem until they got past Pluto's orbit, afterwhich the GP vessel broke off and went in another direction. Once they were alone, the Ken-Ohki crystal floated up to Nagi and said, "Chou-chou chou?"

"Yes, Ken-Ohki," Nagi said, "set course for Jurai."

**XXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – Again, like the other stories, I did quite a bit of updating to try to make it fit within the context the third OVA established – including correcting the reference of Kiyone Masaki as Tenchi's mother rather than grandmother, as well as mentioning Nobuyuki's future wife Rea. I still like to hear of your reviews, especially if you like to see an extra chapter, including the other characters from OVA 3.**

**The story arc concludes with Nagi finally confronting Kazamone about his deceptions, and as promised, two other characters in the OVA universe make their appearance. **

**So until then… LATER!! **

**XXX**

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	9. No Need for A Confrontation

No Need For A Confrontation

**No Need For A Confrontation**

**Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

**"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and are the property of AIC/Vap/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. I do not own the characters, nor the series. I just write the fiction. Baron Kazamone is my creation.**

**This is based on the OVA continuity, following the events of "Bounty Hunter's Holiday."**

**XXX**

The parliamentary campus in the capital city of the planet of Jurai was a huge complex, spanning an area of over a thousand hectares, and was adjacent to the Imperial Palace, also known as "Heaven's Tree". It was in this place that the business of governing the Jurai Empire was conducted. There were buildings that contained offices where the legislators conducted meetings of various importance, and all were surrounding the vast Hall Of Councils in the center of the campus. The hall was where the two major assemblies of government, the Supreme Council and the Holy Council, met to issue laws and rulings that weren't the province of the royal family.

Usually, this place would be a hive of activity, swarming with councilors in the business of lawmaking. But on this day, the hall was dark and surprisingly quiet. There was only one person standing in the great hallway.

Baron Kazamone did not like this arrangement. A few minutes ago, he had received a message, asking him to come to the Hall Of Councils to meet someone. As was his habit, he had arrived promptly at the hall, but was annoyed at the quiet of the place. He loved the busy pace this building offered, for it was an assurance that the business of running the empire was secure. He scratched his chin, which was covering with a beard of snow-white hair, and wondered if it was some obscure holiday that was call by the emperor. If it was he who was emperor, he would certainly make sure that the hall remained busy – except for Startica, of course.

"What's taken you so long?" a deep female voice called out from the shadows. "I've been waiting for over an hour for you to show up."

The baron turned in the direction of the voice. His gaze soon faced a mass of shadow that led to an obviously empty space. Slowly, a form stepped out of the shadows and into the bare shaft of light that had lit the baron's spot. The form pulled a hood from over her head, revealing herself to be Nagi. She didn't appeared to be armed, nor was her cabbit accompanying her.

Kazamone straightened himself out and approached the bounty hunter. "What are you doing here? This place is for council members only!" he demanded.

"You had an opportunity to see the world I lived in, so I thought that I might see what it was like where you worked," Nagi said with a smirk.

"So you have," Kazamone said humorlessly. He then changed the question. "So? What is it that you have risked being jailed for anyway?"

Nagi came to the point. "I've come to tell you that have put aside my conflict with Ryoko."

**"WHAT!?"** the baron gasped.

"Didn't you heard me the first time? I've made my peace with Ryoko. I no longer have any wish to hunt her down."

"I don't believe this!" Kazamone gasped. "What about my son!? Doesn't his death by her hands have any meaning to you!?"

"I don't know," Nagi sighed. "Why don't you ask him the next time he tries to invite you to dinner with his wife on Seniwa?"

Kazamone stared in shock at the bounty hunter at this revelation. Then he closed his eyes, smiled and said, "So? You discovered my little secret. I am not surprised really, since you must have several resources at your disposal." Then he opened his eyes, and while still smiling, stared Nagi in the eyes and continued. "Too bad that those resources will not help you where you're going."

"What are you talking about?" Nagi said, "I just wanted you to know that I don't like getting jerked around like that."

"My dear, the real target wasn't that space pirate – it was that boy that she keeps company with. I was hoping that in your attempt to kill Ryoko that the boy would be killed as well. Too bad really, since you will not to be able tell anyone about it." Kazamone made a sweeping gesture around and continued. "You see, you have trespassed upon a secured compound on this planet. Only councilors, royalty, and their bona-fied guests are allowed on these premises. Any others is subject to execution by royal proclamation, a proclamation that has existed for over fifty thousand years."

"Damn," Nagi mutter under her breath as she cast her eyes downward. Then she looked up to the baron and asked, "Well, as long as I'm going to fry anyway, there is one thing that I would like to know: why in the world do you want that boy dead?"

Kazamone smiled. "I guess that would be a proper thing to ask, so I think that I will indulge you, my dear. You see, for over one hundred thousand years, Jurai has ruled this little corner of the galaxy with a firm, yet compassionate hand. In those years, the emperors that have ruled have kept the blood of the royal family pure, insuring that nothing that would otherwise poison that family would be introduced. Then, over eight hundred years ago, our dear emperor Azusa had the gall to take as a wife an offworlder, a woman for Jurai Colony world 0315. That alone was an affront of everything that has passed! What was even worse was a son came out of that union, whom our emperor had declared as his heir! Of course, he had taken another wife as well, a pure-blooded Juraian which they had two children, but the fact that a mongrel had been declared an heir to Jurai's throne was more than I could stand!" Kazamone was getting red in the face as he related this.

"You mean the long-missing Prince Yosho? I thought that he died over seven hundred years ago," Nagi said.

"That's what I had hoped," Kazamone countered. "But then, through channels that I am not at liberty to discuss right now, I found out that the prince was indeed still alive… and that he had fathered a daughter, who in turn bore him a grandson, Tenchi. Prince Yosho is stranded on colony world 0315 now, with no way to return to Jurai, which make his grandson the heir to the throne of Jurai. Luckily, I found out that his two pure-bred daughters, Ayeka and Sasami, were still alive and living on 0315 with Tenchi. It was then I resolved to end the life of the mongrel's grandson and bring the princesses back to Jurai."

"Oh?" Nagi mused. "And how were you going to accomplish that little task?"

"Well first, I've gotten as much data on the planet as I can, as well as their whereabouts, which I've given you on that data crystal a while back. And by the way, I lied when I said that I was taking all the risk; I've removed all evidence of my access. So in addition to being hung for trespass, you'll be further implicated in possession of stolen information," Kazamone laughed.

"You bastard!" Nagi growled. "I should have known."

Kazamone smiled wickedly. "Well, sorry about that, my dear. Anyway, after you were **SUPPOSED** to kill the boy, that would force the emperor to ask for Princess Ayeka's return, because she is the only royal family member capable to assuming the throne. Afterwards, a marriage would be arranged upon her return. You see, I have some connections to the Amaki clan here on Jurai, and at least one of them is willing to put aside their differences with the Masaki clan to marry Ayeka. After that, when the couple assume the throne, he would be willing to grant me any favor that I please."

"That is if he doesn't decide to get rid of **YOU** to cover **HIS** tracks," Nagi added.

"Really, do you not think that I have arranged for that little problem? It would have been a perfect plan if you haven't decided to betray me this way," Kazamone answered, a scowl gracing his face. "Such a shame, really."

"I don't understand one thing," Nagi asked, almost casually, "why would go through all this trouble just to get rid of one member of the royal family is this way?"

"Because that boy **ISN'T** a true royal!!" Kazamone bellowed. "He's nothing but a mongrel; a mixed-breed mutt who would've polluted the pure line of the Jurai royal house! All because our emperor married an offworlder cow that we have this problem!! You must understand me at this, I was trying to save Jurai!!"

"Save Jurai from whom, Baron?" a strange female voice had piped up from the shadows behind Nagi.

Kazamone's ice-blue eyes went wide, and he felt his insides clenching up. His body began trembling, and it was only worsened when he hear another female voice as well. "Yes, sister… I would like to know that myself."

Nagi looked casually over her shoulder as several shapes began emerging from the shadows behind her. Kazamone felt his breath getting caught in his throat as the figures made themselves visible besides her. Three of the figures he recognized as Jurai palace guards, but it was the other two that had terrified him the most.

Both of them were female, fairly tall and of equal height, although the one with blue hair had a ponytail that made her seem a little taller than her companion. Her red eyes, above which two green dots were visible on her forehead, hinted with barely controlled anger. Her companion, however seemed much calmer, although her brown eyes clearly showed that she was not pleased. This one had black hair that cascaded down to her knees, with two forelocks tied in front of her ears, and her forehead had a single green dot.

Now Kazamone was clearly terrified, for he knew these women... especially the dark-haired one. However, he found his breath, straightened himself up and addressed the two of them. "E-empress Funaho, Empress Misaki. L-l-l-listen, I-I can explain everything..." But before he can, Funaho held out her hand as if requesting silence.

"Baron," Funaho had began, her brown eyes closed and a small smile gracing her face, "I have told you so many times before, I do not care about your opinions about me. You are fully entitled to them. However," she added, the smile disappearing and her gaze hardening, "when you take actions to further your opinions, that is when I take exception to them. I am very displeased that you have chosen to attack my family." She then glanced over to Nagi. "My son has made me fully aware of what had happened, and Nagi here has been more than candid about her part in these sad turn of events. And as for trespass, she is **OUR** guest here." Her voice had remained calm and even.

Misaki, on the other hand, looked as if she were about to lose control at any moment. She had taken on her nervous habit of chewing on a piece of her robe in order to stay calm. Kazamone trembled as he saw this. It was no secret about Misaki's great strength, a trait inherited from her mother, Seto Kamiki Jurai, a.k.a. "the Devil Princess". He had hoped that she would not go berserk at this moment.

"Please," the baron began, hoping to salvage something out of this, "you cannot be serious about this? Both of you really don't think that I could be serious about this?" But before he can go further, Funaho produced a device from under her robes and pressed a button. 'I don't care what you do to him.' the baron's own voice came from the device, 'You can kill him too, for all I care.' His face became paler than his hair and beard.

"As you see, Baron," Misaki finally said, showing some calm, "Nagi knows a little something about crystal recorders, too. She freely gave us this nugget about your conversation with her, along with the data crystal that you gave her."

"Indeed," Funaho added. "And as for removing your entry data from the data crystal, you were very careless about **THAT** too. You may have tried to remove any visible signs about your entry data, but to remove it all, you would have to remove **ALL** the data. And that is where Washu had found your entry identification when she examined the crystal, as well and your instructions. I'm afraid that this will serve as convenient evidence against you when your case is brought up for trial."

"Don't forget about this," Nagi added, handing Funaho another data crystal, "our little conversation afterwards." The bounty hunter then turned to stare at Kazamone, "I don't like getting screwed around, Baron. And I don't like having my feelings used in the manner you had done."

**"BUT WHAT ABOUT NAGI'S PART IN THIS!?"** the baron screamed, pointing his finger wildly at the bounty hunter. **"SHE DID TRESPASS ON 0315 AS WELL AT ATTACK THE BOY!?"**

"One doesn't blame the tool for the artist's sloppy workmanship," Funaho answered flatly. "You had used her as your tool in trying to assassinate my great-grandson, and I do not blame her in any way or form, nor does me and my sister's husband." She then produced yet another crystal. "This has depositions from Tenchi, Yosho, Ayeka, and even Ryoko, as well as detectives Kuramitsu and Makibi, all attesting to Nagi's innocence. You should be very ashamed of yourself, Baron."

Kazamone suddenly felt sick, knowing that his little game had run its course. It was then that he noticed something and looked downward. A warm, yellow puddle had gathered at his feet, and it was growing in size.

"Oh my," Funaho gasped, holding her hand to her mouth, "it seems that you have… accidentally soiled yourself, Baron."

"Indeed he had," Misaki added. She then turned to the guards and said, "Gentlemen, could you escort the baron to a place where he can get a fresh change of clothes?"

"Yes, your majesty," the head guard answered. He walked in front of Kazamone, while the other two guards flanked the baron, and asked, "Baron, will you kindly accompany us, please?" The baron hung his head in shame as the guards gently led him away.

"How sad," Funaho said as the group departed. "He was one of the brightest and most able in the Holy Council. To think that he would have lowered himself to this..." she shook her head, "what a waste." Then she saw the urine puddle left over and added, "Oh dear. Looks like the maintenance workers here are going to have a very distasteful task ahead of them."

"I agree, sis," Misaki added. She then turned to Nagi and said, "Well, shall we be going?"

"Yes, I do believe it's time," the bounty hunter said.

The three women walked down the darkened corridor to a side door, where a large hoverlimo had stood in waiting. A guard opened the door of the vehicle and ushered the women in, the royals first, and then Nagi. There, waiting inside was Ken-Ohki, who was in his cabbit form. Once everyone was seated, Funaho gave the driver instructions, afterwhich the hoverlimo sped off from the Hall of Councils.

Once underway, Nagi had recovered the weapons that she had left in the hoverlimo with Ken-Ohki and settled in on the right-hand seat. Misaki was in the left seat, gently cuddling the cabbit and scratching behind his ears. Funaho then looked around and decided to strike up a conversation. "Well Nagi," she began, "did things come to your satisfaction?"

"They certainly have," the bounty hunter spoke up, "although I do feel a little bit sorry about the baron back there. He looked as if he were walking the last mile back there."

"That's not the worst of it," Misaki chuckled. "After what's going to happen to him, he's going to wish he **REALLY WAS** getting the death penalty."

"Really?" Nagi said, an eyebrow raised in amazement.

"Yes," Funaho said. "Since no one was really hurt in the incident, and it was Kazamone's plan to begin with, he is possibly going to spend the rest of his life in prison. And even if he ever is released, because of his betrayal, he will lose everything that he has treasured in his life; his wealth, social status, even his home, all of which will be transferred to his former wife and his son. I do hope that they decide to return from Seniwa. From what I'm told, the wife of Kazamone's son is really quite a lovely woman, one with ties to the Kuramitsu family."

"What I don't understand is," Nagi interjected, "is how you were able to get me cleared of any charges, and how this was all set up so fast. I thought that it would take a long time to set everything up."

"It would have," Funaho answered, "However, all was accomplished because beforehand, you had a very powerful advocate on your behalf."

"A very powerful..." Nagi began, but then her eyebrows raised in realization. A great smile graced the bounty hunter's face as she breathed her response. "Tsunami!"

"Yes," Misaki remarked as she stroked Ken-Ohki. "She appeared before a Supreme Council meeting, with all of us, as well as Azusa present. She had told us what had happened, explained that you were being manipulated, and had appealed to Azusa not to press any charges against you."

"Even our husband could not refuse a plea from Tsunami," Funaho added. "So when Yosho contacted us explaining your situation, it was only a matter of setting up this little… I think the word I'm looking for is… 'sting'."

"But if you already knew what was going on, why did you let as if it were a social call?" Nagi asked.

"Mostly for hearing Yosho again," Funaho answered. "Do you realize how hard it is to get your son to call his mother once in a while?" Nagi almost facefaulted. "Anyway," the first empress of Jurai continued, "at least I know that Washu's lost project is safe and in very secure hands." She glanced at Ken-Ohki, who was snuggled on Misaki's lap.

"Not to mention he's such a cutie," the second queen smiled, snuggling Ken-Ohki in the process.

"Still," Nagi sighed, "I feel bad about this whole thing. I wish that there was something that I can do to make up for all of it."

"There might be one thing," Funaho said. Then she produced yet another data crystal from her robe and placed it in the bounty hunter's hand. "This crystal has an encoded number that will direct any message you might send to me. If you happen to hear anything in your travels that you feel might need my attention, please do so."

Nagi looked at the crystal. "Are you asking me to spy for you?" she inquired.

"Nothing so grandiose," Funaho answered. "All I'm asking is, because of your profession, that if there is something that might be helpful or harmful to Jurai, and you feel that it merits my attention, please do not hesitate to contact me."

"You got a deal," Nagi answered, smiling.

The hoverlimo traveled for a time outside the capitol city, onto a lush, wooded plain. There, the vehicle stopped. The passengers disembarked from the hoverlimo and walked out to a clearing. There, Nagi turned to Ken-Ohki, who was sitting on Misaki's shoulder, and said, "Okay, old friend, time to do your thing."

"Chou-chou!" Ken-Ohki quipped. He jumped off, bounded upward, and with a great yowl, transformed into his spaceship form.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye," Funaho said as Ken-Ohki assumed his ship form.

"Guess so," Nagi said. Turning to the empresses, she then said, "Tenchi said it was alright for me to come back and visit once in a while. Is it alright with you?"

"If Tenchi says you can come back, then you do not need our permission to do so," Funaho answered.

"Where will you be going?" Misaki asked.

Nagi looked up in the sky. "There are still a lot criminals that I got to look for. So I guess I'll be back on the hunt in a few days. But I think for now, me and Ken-Ohki are going to take a few weeks off, find a peaceful planet to rest up. And I might pick a few wildflowers while I'm there."

"Picking wildflowers?" Funaho asked.

"Yes," Nagi answered. "I haven't done that since I was a little girl." And with that, Nagi was transported up to Ken-Ohki, and soon, the cabbit ship was accelerating upwards in the sky until they had disappeared from view.

"Well sister, there they go. Nagi will have a long time healing from her conflict with Ryoko, but at least with this vacation, I believe that she is on the right path," Funaho said, turning towards the hoverlimo.

"Yes." Misaki added, turning as well. "And speaking of vacations, shouldn't we be planning our next visit with Tenchi and the girls?"

"Indeed." Funaho said as she boarded the hoverlimo. "However, we have to plan to in about six months. I believe that is how long it is going to take to browbeat Azusa into going with us."

"Maybe Mom might be a little… helpful at that," Misaki chuckled.

**XXX**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
